


Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (4/4)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-15
Updated: 2000-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This is an Alternative Universe Story. It takes place soon after an alien virus has killed off most of the world's females and caused mutations in forty-five percent of the remaining males.





	Life From The Ashes: Book 2 (4/4)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Life from the Ashes - Book 2: Chapter 1 by Jo B.

Two weeks later  
FBI Hoover Building  
Tuesday, October 12  
10:20 a.m.

Mulder slammed down the telephone. "Damn! Another, fucking dead-end! How can a 104 year old man completely vanish?"

Krycek looked up from his report. "Fox, we still don't have hard evidence that Xsavior is really Damon Starr, he's probably his illegitimate son or his grandson."

Mulder rolled his eyes in disgust. "Oh, please, spare me. It's him . . . he fits my profile."

"I still think it was a pretty big leap," Krycek muttered. Standing, he pulled on his suit coat. "C'mon, we don't want to keep Doctor Harris waiting."

"God, I'm really getting sick of this, it's been over a month. I really don't see why it's still necessary for him to take samples? Harris already knows what my cycle is," Mulder griped. "Alex, don't say it!"

"I won't." Krycek smiled softly at him. "Fox, he can't pinpoint your cycle after only a month. The doc needs to track you and the others through several cycles to be sure." Krycek held open the door for his lover and partner.

"Okay, fine, whatever."

"Oh c'mon, Fox, stop pouting," he admonished as they made their way to the parking garage.

"That's easy for you to say, you aren't being violated every other day," Mulder grumbled.

Doctor Harris had agreed to come out to the estate to collect samples from the other immortals; all of who had developed the new organ. Since Mulder was working in D.C., he opted to have the agent come to the hospital. The doctor had been surprised that all the immortals peaked during their cycles on the same day, although they had developed the organ at different rates. Mulder had thought it was significant that their cycles and the others had peaked during the new moon.

Mulder gazed absently out the car window on their way to the hospital. He paid no attention to the homeless man sitting on the curb as they drove past him. The man stood and stared after the car, watching as it disappeared around the corner then he morphed into his original form and strolled into a rundown warehouse.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, October 12  
2:00 p.m.

"Good afternoon, Tom." MacIver greeted the mailman outside the main gate leading to the mansion.

"Rory, how are you today?" Tom asked, handing the pile of mail to the Scotsman.

"I'm fine, and yourself, Tom? He sorted through the mail.

"Never better. Well, have a nice afternoon, Rory," the man replied, putting his truck in gear.

"You too, Tom," MacIver replied as he studied the label on the small package for Mulder -- it was from Tsar Nikolai Slava. He shook it, sniffed it, and hefted the package. His curiosity was killing him so he stopped on the path leading to Tony and Kim's cottage, glancing quickly around, he used his powers to gaze into the package.

"Wow, Walter and Alex would go ballistic if they saw this," he muttered to himself. Slipping the package into his pocket, he intended to place it up in Mulder's home office along with the agent's other mail.

MacIver entered the back door to the cottage. "Hey, Tony, mail," he announced, strolling into the kitchen.

"Thanks, Rory." Tony smiled. He was typing on his laptop, while his two babies lay in their bassinets, one was sleeping and the other was wide-awake playing with her toes.

"Hi, Emi Mercy," MacIver cooed, picking up the baby. "How's the novel coming?" he asked, gently cradling the baby in his arms.

"Very slowly. It's hard to get a good flow going with the babies interrupting constantly," Tony replied.

"If you need a break, Shinji and I would be happy to watch your girls for a day."

"Are you sure, Rory? Shinji has been avoiding any contact with the babies . . . I can't imagine he'd be okay with babysitting them."

"The lad's going to have to get used to taking care of a baby; after all, he's going to have one of his own very soon," MacIver replied gruffly.

Tony misunderstood. "Congratulations, Rory, I didn't know that you and Shinji had agreed to have a child together."

"We didn't. It's Sawada's child, she's due in November," he grumbled. "Well, lad, I'd better get the rest of the mail delivered, see you later." He placed the baby back in the bassinet and headed for the door.

"Bye, Rory," Tony replied, watching sadly as his friend left, he could see the deep hurt in the Scotsman's eyes.

MacIver was just about to enter the mansion when he stopped dead in his tracks he turned and faced the driveway. "Fuck, that whore bastard is back," he snarled, watching as Sawada's minivan pulled up and parked next to his jeep.

Sawada reached behind him and pulled a crutch from the back seat, lowering it to the ground, he eased himself out of the driver's seat. His left foot that was in a cast, he had a large purple bruise covering one side of his face. He hobbled around to the back of the van, pulling out his bag. Slamming the door, he walked up to the mansion.

"You look like shit," MacIver commented, glaring with disgust at the young major.

"It's nice to see you, too." Sawada glared back, pushing past him and going into the mansion.

Takeda had seen Sawada pull up and met him as he entered the mansion. "Kazuo, what happened?" he blurted out upon seeing his lover's injuries, then he gently wrapped his arms around the older man's waist and kissed the uninjured side of his face. Takeda held back on any more open displays of affection after seeing MacIver standing in the doorway, he didn't want to hurt his other lover's feelings.

"Don't worry, Shin, my injuries look worse than they are. I had a run in with a Chinese sorcerer during my mission." Sawada kissed his lover back. "I missed you so much. Come, I want you to tell me everything you've been doing since I left."

"Why don't you let me heal your injuries first, then after I wake up I'll fill you in on everything that's been going on here," Takeda replied, taking the major's bag, they headed upstairs to Sawada's room.

"My injuries can wait. Shin, I've waited six weeks to get back to you, now tell me everything; I want to hear your voice."

"Fine, but let me at least make you comfortable." Takeda helped Sawada out of his clothing then retrieved the older man's robe from the bathroom and helped him into it. He guided the major over to a comfortable chair in front of the fireplace, easing his injured foot onto an ottoman.

"Thanks, Shin," the major sighed, feeling truly happy and safe for the first time in weeks. He looked into the cold hearth at the stack of logs, concentrating briefly the wood blazed and warmth filled the room.

"Kazuo, I was making a pot of tea when you arrived . . . I'll run down and get it." Takeda quickly left the room, heading for the kitchen.

***

Takeda pulled out a serving tray from the pantry and quickly placed the teapot and teacups on it then filled a small plate with pastries and cookies.

"Hey, Shin, what's going on?" Schatz asked, entering the kitchen with Hunter.

"Kazuo is back from his mission. I'm taking him something to eat," Takeda mumbled hurriedly, picking up the tray.

"Shin, that's nice, I would like to meet him. Don't eat too much; Gabriel is helping me cook dinner tonight," Schatz informed him.

"We'll be sure to save room for dinner," Takeda beamed. Leaving the kitchen, he bumped into MacIver. "Rory, please, don't be angry. Kazuo, needs me right now, I'll try to come down to see you later," he assured as he brushed past him and headed back upstairs.

Hunter looked at the disgruntled expression on the Scotsman face. "Rory, you knew he'd be coming back eventually. You might as well try to make the best of it," he advised.

"Damnit, I was hoping he would have gotten himself killed . . . but no such luck," MacIver griped.

Schatz was shocked, he couldn't believe that the Scotsman would wish for the death of another man, especially someone whom Shinji loved. The young immortal had finally gotten over his fear of the sorcerers living on the estate, now he was beginning to have second thoughts about them.

"Rory, hush you're scaring Hans," Hunter admonished. "Hans, don't worry. Rory and Kazuo don't like each other, but they know better than to fight on the estate. C'mon, you wanted to learn how to cook spareribs, we'll start by making the barbecue sauce." Hunter glared angrily at MacIver and the Scotsman looked truly chastised.

"Sorry, Hans, I didn't mean to scare you," MacIver apologized. He glanced over at Hunter as the American pulled a bottle of Kentucky bourbon out of the cabinet. "I've never seen you drink this early in the day, Gabriel."

"It's for the barbecue sauce, Rory, but if you asked me nicely I'll pour us all a shot," he grinned.

***

Takeda placed the tray on the small breakfast table, pouring Sawada a cup of tea. He placed the small plate of pastries on the table next to his lover's chair.

"Shin, you're spoiling me. So tell me what's been going on around here in my absence?" Sawada asked, sipping the hot honey tea.

Takeda looked at him anxiously, he dreaded telling Sawada about his new orifice. "Kazuo, a lot has happened since you've been gone. Mulder, Justin, and Joe's civil rights have been reinstated. Joe has been accepted at the FBI Academy. We have a new immortal living here, Hans Schatz; he's from South America. We put up a basketball hoop next to the garage. I've turned into a hermaphrodite. Mulder's birthday is tomorrow and we're throwing him a surprise party . . . " Takeda informed him quickly.

"STOP! Back up, Shin, did you say hermaphrodite?" he asked, not sure that he had heard him correctly. Sawada studied his lover closely for any outward signs.

"Ah, yes . . . do you have a problem with that?" Takeda blushed under the intense scrutiny.

"Shin, you're joking right?"

"No, I'm not joking." Takeda lifted his shirt and pushed his finger into his bellybutton.

"Does it hurt? What is its purpose?" the major blurted out, leaning forward in his chair for a closer look.

"No it doesn't hurt. Mulder thinks that immortals were meant to be used as breeders. He says that's why the aliens killed all of the females; they wanted to eliminate the human's ability to reproduce. He believes the aliens created immortals so that only they'd be able to breed with them, but something went wrong with the virus causing sorcerers to be created. The virus altered something in the sorcerer's DNA that makes them compatible with immortals. I'm trying to isolate what that is at my job at the Procreation Center, but I think Mulder might be wrong about it only being sorcerers. We know that n'thrals are sterile, but we don't know for sure about clairvoyants or humans, there's a chance that they might be able to breed with us through this new organ." Takeda paced in front of the fireplace as he explained.

"Kazuo, the new organ caused a problem. Mulder went through the change first and it drove Walter and Alex into a sexual frenzy, it was pretty scary, they acted like n'thrals -- it seems only to affect our lovers. Doctor Harris had to alter my anti-pheromone shot because of the effect it would have had on you and Rory. Kazuo, does this revolt you?"

"Shinji, nothing about you revolts me, it comes as a surprise to me, that's all."

"Good, I've been worried about your reaction. I was also concerned that you'd have the same reaction Walter and Alex had to Mulder. I'm glad Doctor Harris' new anti-pheromone shot is working."

"What about Justin and Joe? Does it affect immortal lovers the same way?" Sawada asked, trying to digest what Takeda had told him.

"Kazuo, you knew that Justin and Joe were lovers? Was I the only one on the estate that didn't know about them?" Takeda complained, as he stopped pacing and stared at his lover in disgust.

"I thought you knew?" Sawada wondered why Shinji was upset.

"No," he sighed. "They seemed to be unaffected by the change. Doctor Harris monitored them closely during the peak of their first cycle. Although they were sexually more aroused they didn't try to rape each other."

"What about this new immortal?" Sawada asked.

"Hans doesn't have a lover, yet. So he's not having adverse effects on anyone in the mansion." A small mischievous smile appeared on Takeda's face. "I know something that you don't," he murmured, sitting on the larger man's lap.

"What?"

"Hans happens to have a secret crush on one of our friends. Guess who?" Takeda purred.

"Gabriel?" Sawada guessed, wrapping his arms around Takeda's slim waist

"Nope, the man doesn't live on the estate."

"Hmm, is he an FBI agent or one of Walter's cousins?"

"Nope, guess again?" Takeda snickered.

"Doctor Pendrell?" He thought of all of the friends he'd made since moving here.

Takeda shook his head no.

"Give me another clue?" Sawada asked.

"He's a very close friend of Mulder's," he hinted.

"Bill or Charlie Scully?"

"Nope. Give up?"

"Yeah, tell me."

"Frohike." Takeda giggled at the surprised look on Sawada's face.

"Frohike? You said a secret crush. How can this Hans have a secret crush on a clairvoyant, especially someone of Frohike's despicable character without him knowing?"

"For some weird reason Frohike respects Hans' privacy and did not probe his mind. Besides, Hans only met him one time . . . Mulder says that Frohike's out of town visiting his sick brother."

"I really have to meet this man, he must be one ugly immortal for Frohike not to be interested." Sawada slipped a hand into back of Shinji's pants.

"No, Hans is extremely beautiful. I think Frohike really likes him and that might be why he respected Hans' privacy. Isn't that sweet?" Takeda purred, resting his head on his lover's shoulder.

"Well, I've heard love is blind. So when do I get to meet this Hans?"

"At dinner. He's cooking this week with Gabriel." Takeda captured Sawada's mouth in a slow, deep kiss and all other thoughts fled from both men's minds.

***

Mulder stepped into his home office carrying his baby daughter in his arms. He wanted to check his email and get a little work done before dinner. "Okay, princess, daddy's going to show you how to operate a computer." He smiled down at Hope as he sat in front of the computer, positioning her on his lap so she faced the monitor. A small package sitting on top of a pile of envelopes caught his attention. "That's strange, Rory usually drops the mail downstairs in our bedroom," he murmured, reaching for the package.

When Mulder saw the return address he felt a mixture dread and relief. Dread that the package was from Slava and relief that his lovers wouldn't find out about this. Hope's small hands pulled at the package wanting to put it in her mouth. "No, princess, we never put dirty packages in our mouths," Mulder admonished gently, kissing her on the nose. He tore the brown-paper off the package revealing a beautiful hand painted paper underneath. The agent delicately peeled off the tape and set the paper aside then studied the silver-gilded box. He cautiously opened it, nestled in velvet was a small intricately carved erotic netsuke of two elegantly dressed men kissing passionately. The larger figure had its hand possessively clutching the buttock of the smaller man. Mulder's breath caught when he realized the figures were of him and Slava. His first thought was to smash the carving, but it was too exquisite to destroy. The agent was extremely grateful that MacIver had had the foresight to put this package up in his office -- Walter and Alex would have exploded if they had seen its contents.

Mulder put the netsuke back in the box and pulled out a small note, reading it. [Moi Fox, I hope your birthday will be filled with joy and happiness. I regret that I'm not there to celebrate it with you, please accept this small token of my love instead. Forever, Nikolai.] He reread the note then placed it back in the box with the netsuke.

"Princess, daddy is going to put this away," he murmured, setting the baby on the thick pile rug that was under the coffee table. Mulder walked over to the far corner of the room and opened his steamer trunk, placing the box inside next to his odd assortment of memorabilia. He felt a tug on his pant leg, looking down, he smiled at his daughter who had crawled for the first time after him.

"Gee daaba," she babbled, trying to pull herself up.

"Princess, you crawled!" He grinned, lifting her into his arms and kissing her cheek. "Daddy Walter is going to be so proud of you when he finds out," Mulder praised her, closing the lid on the trunk, he carried her out of the office, deciding his email could wait until later.

***

Same Time in D.C.  
U.S. Ambassador Carlson's Residence

Nikolai Slava beamed happily, he had watched telepathically as his Fox opened the present he had sent him, and as his lover carefully placed the present in the trunk for safe keeping. The handsome Cossack knew his Fox was hiding the carving from Skinner and Krycek. He reasoned that the mere fact his beautiful lover was willing to conceal the netsuke instead of destroying it meant that he still had a chance of winning his love away from his rivals.

The Tsar watched with adoration as his beautiful Fox lifted the cute, little, black haired baby lovingly into his arms. He was watching everything through the agent's eyes. "Moi Fox, we will have such beautiful daughters together," he murmured softly.

The door opened to the bedroom and in stepped Ambassador Thomas Carlson. "Tsar Nikolai, everything is set for your departure tomorrow afternoon. No one will be able to trace your presence here from this end. Are you sure that no one will detect your absence in Russia?" The ambassador questioned.

The Cossack reluctantly pulled his attention away from his lover and the baby. "I've taken care of everything at my end, Mr. Carlson. Just be sure that the plane is ready for my immediate departure, it is vital that I am not in this country late tomorrow afternoon."

"Of course, my Tsar, your needs are my only concern," the American replied, there was an emptiness in his eyes that only his closest friends would have noticed. "Is there anything else you require?"

"No, you may leave," Slava dismissed him with a slight wave of his hand. No other sorcerer in the world came close to his ability to use mind control. He could control a hundred minds simultaneously without much effort.

Slava reached out with his mind and telepathically reconnected with Mulder's mind. He was extremely careful that Mulder or his lovers would not detect his secret intrusion. It had been too long since he was close enough to his lover to make telepathic contact and he didn't want to waste a minute of it. He watched happily for two hours, yawning, he reluctantly broke contact.

The Cossack tiredly shrugged out of his clothing; the seven-hour time difference between St. Petersburg and Washington had left him exhausted and he needed to be at his best tomorrow. He pulled down the bed covers and climbed in, falling to sleep immediately.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, October 13  
5:30 a.m.

Mulder startled awake, he blushed with embarrassment feeling the warm moisture underneath him, he realized had come in his sleep. The fleeting images from an erotic dream quickly vanished leaving him feeling agitated. He remained on his stomach for several minutes trying to reconstruct his dream without any luck. Krycek's hand caressing his ass pulled him back to the present.

"Happy birthday, lover," Krycek purred, kissing the back of Mulder's neck.

"Mm, morning, Alex." Mulder rolled over on his side and shared a brief kiss with Krycek. He wriggled uncomfortably, moving closer, and off the wet spot. Wrapping his arms around the other man's muscular body, he nuzzled his face into the crook between his lover's neck and shoulder.

Krycek kissed the top of the silky, brown head of hair under his chin. He smiled mischievously as he felt the sticky moisture on Mulder's stomach and felt the wet spot on the sheets with his hand. "Tell me about your dream, Fox?" he whispered into the other man's ear as his hand massaged his warm back.

"Can't, don't remember," Mulder muttered tiredly.

Krycek hand caressed Mulder's soft penis. "It must have been some dream for you to have come in your sleep. You know how much I love your early morning erection . . . I feel so cheated." He stroked harder trying to tease another erection from his lover.

Mulder peered up at him. "Give up, it's dead," he groaned, pulling away, he sat up. Stretching luxuriously, he gazed down at Krycek's deliciously sprawled body. "Have I mentioned lately how much I love you?" Mulder murmured draping his body over the other man's, he captured Krycek's mouth in a deep exploring kiss. The babies started crying from the other room, sighing, both men ended the kiss and stumbled out of bed. They padded into the nursery and scooped the babies up out of their cribs.

"Fox, did you ever think a year ago you'd be standing in the nursery in your mansion with your two baby daughters by Walter and me on your thirty-eighth birthday?" Krycek snickered at the look of annoyance on Mulder's face.

"No, Alex, I can seriously say that it never crossed my mind. Let's see, a year ago on my birthday, I put a bullet through my brain, so I guess I spent most of that day dead," Mulder grumbled sadly, remembering how truly miserable he had been such a short time ago.

Krycek sucked in his breath; Mulder's revelation had shocked him. He had never pressed Mulder for information about his life immediately after becoming an immortal. He had known that it had been difficult, but he'd never dreamt that Mulder would have attempted suicide. "Fox, I'm sorry, I didn't know . . . do you want to talk about it?" He shifted Faith in his arms, reaching out, he rested a comfortingly hand on Mulder's arm. He really wanted to take his lover into his arms, but the babies prevented that.

"It's in the past, Alex, there really isn't anything to talk about. Besides my life has taken a turn for the better, let's not spoil it by bringing up past demons." Mulder tried to smile reassuringly; he glanced down at Hope. "Isn't that right, princess," he purred to her, hugging her closer to his chest, but he couldn't keep the sob from escaping and he quickly turned his back on Krycek not wanting the other man to see him cry.

"Fox, lover, you're right, its all in the past now. Look at how much we've both gained. When you're ready I want to talk about what happened to you after the virus, but not now, we can save it for another time, another year, another century." Krycek soothed softly, wrapping an arm around Mulder's slim waist and pulling him closer he kissed the side of his neck. "C'mon, lover, the munchkins need their diapers changed and they could use a bath, and so could we."

"Okay, Alex. By the way, where's Walter?"

"He got up early to fix you a special breakfast so we shouldn't keep him waiting too long."

***

U.S. Ambassador Carlson's Residence  
Wednesday, October 13  
6:30 a.m.

Slava stretched and smiled contentedly, it had been too long since he had had sex with his Fox. He felt temporally sated, although their sexual encounter had only been in the form of a dream. That would change later today, so far everything had been going as planned.

The Cossack spent the morning studying Walter Skinner through Mulder's eyes. He studied the way Skinner walked, talked, his subtle mannerisms that only close friends would notice. Slava's contacts in Washington had supplied him with other essentials that he needed in order to pull off this deception. He knew the type of cologne the A.D. wore and had every one of the suits and ties Skinner owned purchased in his larger size. Slava pulled an exact duplicate of the suit and tie that Skinner had on today out of the wardrobe. Although he was three inches taller than Skinner, he knew their size difference would be over looked with a little push from him.

Slava silently got dressed, he studied his image in the bathroom mirror, frowning. "The man has no sense of style," he muttered, running a finger over the mundane gray fabric.

***

U.S. State Department  
Wednesday, October 13  
10:30 a.m.

Skinner sat impatiently waiting outside the Secretary of States office. He had been called to an emergency meeting at the last minute, he hoped this didn't take all afternoon. "Sir, you may go in now," the assistant informed him.

Five men sat around the conference table in the Secretary's office, all looked up at Skinner as he entered. Secretary Shaffer stood, extending his hand to Skinner. "A.D. Skinner, thank you for coming at such short notice. Please, have a seat," he greeted loudly, motioning to a chair.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to inform me as to the nature of this meeting? Your assistant wasn't able or willing to depart with the information," Skinner grumbled, annoyed.

"We have a very delicate situation that requires your personal assistance, A.D. Skinner. Before we begin may I introduce Thomas Carlson our Ambassador to Russia, General Victor Duggin, Ruben Appleton from the NSA, and Gary Shaw from the Office of Protocol."

After the introductions, Shaffer fixed Skinner with a firm stare. "The subject of this meeting is vital to the national security of the United States, it may strike you as frivolous at first, A.D. Skinner, but let me assure that it is not."

"Okay, you have my attention, now how can I be of assistance?" Skinner asked, meeting the Secretary's eyes.

"The presence of Fox Mulder, Alex Krycek, and yourself has been requested at the Russian Embassy for a Halloween party that will be hosted by Tsar Nikolai Slava."

"Absolutely not! I will not allow Fox Mulder anywhere near that psychopath!" Skinner growled, standing abruptly.

"Please, sit down, A.D. Skinner," Secretary Shaffer ordered. "We don't like this anymore than you do . . . we're aware of what happen between Agent Mulder and Nikolai Slava. However, the United States needs Russia as an ally, it is vital to our national security," he stressed.

"How so?" Skinner growled irritated.

"That's the reason these gentlemen are in the meeting with us, to fill you in on just how important having Russia as an ally is to us," the Secretary stated, nodding towards the NSA man to begin.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Wednesday, October 13  
11:00 a.m.

Nikolai Slava walked confidently through the front door of the Hoover building, running the counterfeit badge through the reader.

The guard glanced up at him. "Good morning, A.D. Skinner, back already?"

"Yes, Joe," Slava grumbled, heading past him toward the elevator. He was feeling cheated that Alexei had gone to Quantico for the day; he would have loved to steal Fox out from under his nose and rubbed it in at a later date.

Slava rode the elevator up to Mulder's floor. He walked through the maze of cubicles toward his lover's office, stopping in the doorway of Mulder's office to admire him. Mulder was bent over his computer his long tapered fingers typing away on the keyboard. The last time he was this physically close to Fox was in the restroom of the old theater in Moscow; just before his beloved hit him over the head with a heavy, steel trash can lid.

Fox must have sensed him standing there because he looked up and a smile lit up his beautiful face. Slava had never seen a more beautiful sight; he felt a wave of jealousy knowing the smile was directed at the man he was disguised as.

"Walter, what brings you up here?" Mulder asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Fox, I have a surprise lunch planned in honor of your birthday," Slava grinned. Walking into the room, he bent and kissed Mulder on the lips, and breathed in his delicious scent.

"Mm, after that large breakfast you made me . . . I'm still not hungry," Mulder murmured against the larger man's lips.

"Don't worry, Fox, it's a really light lunch. I have more than food in mind for you," Slava purred, his hand stroked down and caressed Mulder's penis through his pants.

"Walter, I take it that we're not eating in the cafeteria or Lev's restaurant," Mulder groaned.

"No, c'mon, it's beautiful outside. I thought we'd have a picnic in the park, I found a nice secluded location," the Cossack coaxed. He was barely able to control himself, he wanted to bend Fox over his desk and take him that very second.

"Okay, you've talked me into it," Mulder replied, standing and stretching. He followed his lover out of the office and down the elevator to the lobby. "Walter, isn't your SUV in the parking garage?"

"We're not taking the SUV, I've rented a limo," Slava smiled at the look of surprise on his lover's face. "Fox, it's your birthday, aren't I allowed to spoil you?"

Warning bells were going off in Mulder's head as he studied his lover, but all he could see was Walter's sincere, loving expression. Sighing, he decided he was being overly paranoid. "A limo, Walter, you really are intent on spoiling me. Next you'll be buying one for the estate."

"Fox, my love . . . I'd purchase a fleet of limousines for you if it would make you happy," Slava purred. Waiting for the chauffeur to open the door for them, he rested a hand on Mulder's back. Guiding him into the backseat, he pulled the younger man against his chest and kissed him deeply. Probing his hot delicious mouth, their tongues dueled as Slava pulled Mulder's body up on his lap.

Mulder broke away breathing heavily. "God, Walter, what's gotten into you?" He noticed the driver watching them through the rearview mirror as he maneuvered the limo through D.C. traffic. A weird sense of déjà vu struck him as the man he assumed was Walter Skinner lowered him down on the seat. He lay on his back underneath his lover who was wasting no time removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. "Stop," he gasped panicking, struggling under the weight of the other man's body on top of him. This man looked like Skinner, but the musky scent underneath the smell of Skinner's cologne wasn't his lover's scent.

Slava smiled down at him. "Moi Fox, I should have realized that you would be too smart for such a ruse. However, we can't have you spoiling Marat Fyodorov's grand plan, it pains me to have to tamper with your memory," Slava whispered softly. He reached into Mulder's mind and removed all doubts that the younger man had, making him really believe that he was with Walter Skinner.

Mulder stared defiantly up at the man he now realized was Nikolai Slava then his face softened. "Walter, are you going to kiss me or stare at me all day?" he murmured. Reaching up, he caressed a hand over Skinner's bald head, smiling lovingly at his older lover.

"Oh, Fox, I plan to do a lot more than kiss you." He brushed his lips softly over Mulder's eager mouth then eased off his body. "Come, we're here," the Cossack stated. The chauffeur opened the back door for them and Slava helped Mulder up and out of the limo.

"You were right, it really is a beautiful day," Mulder purred, stretching, he looked across the tree covered park. Some of the leaves on the trees had already begun to change color. "Mm, I love the fall." He leaned into Slava's strong embrace as they made their way arm-in-arm across the park and down a tree lined path.

"Through here, my love," Slava murmured, guiding the agent off the path and through some dense trees and bushes, they emerged into a small isolated clearing that overlooked the river. There was a blanket laid out over the ground and on it sat a wicker picnic basket.

"Walter, this is beautiful, how did you find this place?" Mulder asked, walking over to the cliff, he stared contentedly out over the river.

Slava's heart skipped a beat when Mulder turned and gave him the most breathtakingly beautiful smile -- his whole face glowed. He felt his already hard cock twitch with desire. "God, Fox, you are so beautiful." The Cossack walked over and took Mulder's hand leading him back to the blanket and tenderly started to undress him.

"Walter, are you sure no one is going to stumble upon us here?" he asked huskily, toeing off his shoes.

"Don't worry, love." Slava ran his hand over the rich fabric of Mulder's expensive suit, smiling to himself that his Fox shared his taste in fine clothing. They were so perfect for each other, if only he could make Fox realize that. In time, he would, if he did everything that his clairvoyant had advised. He folded the jacket and set it aside as Mulder shrugged out of his pants carelessly dropping them on top of his jacket.

The Cossack quickly stripped the rest of the clothing off Mulder's body. Kneeling at his feet he placed the agent's foot on his thigh and peeled off the sock, gently massaging his foot. "Have I ever told you how much I love your feet, Fox?"

"No, what's gotten into you today, Walter?" Mulder giggled, as Slava raised his foot to his mouth and started sucking on his toes. "C'mon, I'm going to fall on my ass if you don't let go," he admonished, trying to maintain his balance while standing on one foot.

"And such a beautiful ass it is, too," Slava purred. Releasing his lover's foot, he stood and slowly walked around Mulder's naked body, he reached out and caressed his firm buttocks.

"Walter, it's not fair you're still dressed," Mulder complained.

"Mm, life's not always fair," he murmured dreamily. Pulling Mulder back against his chest, he kissed and sucked the side of his long elegant throat. Slava imagined that he was back in St. Petersburg with this beautiful man he would keep him naked for at least the first month. Locked up in his private suite where he would take his pleasures from this gorgeous body at will. He caressed Fox's chest pinching his nipples then stroked lower to the agent's belly, ignoring the sharp intake of breath from his lover. He stopped, his hands resting on the Fox's hips and pulled him back until his covered erection pressed firmly between the cleft of Fox's buttocks. "You're so perfect, my love." He continued sucking the side of Mulder's neck, marking him.

Slava reached down and unfastened his pants, pulling free his twelve inch cock. He shifted his hold on Mulder, turning him slightly so he could reach his lips.

Mulder felt the dampness of Slava's cock against his hip; he reached back and grasped it. Stroking it lovingly, in his mind he was feeling Skinner's large nine inch cock not Slava's massive cock. "Is this my birthday present, lover?" he purred into the Russian's mouth, squeezing the other man's erection in emphasis.

"Yes. Do you like your present, Fox?" he chuckled against the younger man's lips, realizing that their current position mimicked the next netsuke carving he was going to give Fox on Halloween. Of course, he would be dressed in a more elegant suit.

"Mm, it's the best present I've ever received for my birthday." He turned in Slava's arms and rubbed his erection against the Cossack's. The coarse fabric on the larger man's suit rubbed against his nipples, making him moan with delight.

Slava gently lowered Mulder's body down onto the blanket, he covered him with the full length of his fully clothed body. The agent's hands started unfastening the buttons on his shirt and the Cossack grabbed his wrists, stopping him. "No, I want to explore every inch of your body, Fox. You can have your fun later tonight at home." The Russian hadn't been able to get a good enough look at Skinner's naked body and he didn't want to chance Mulder noticing the difference, again. He smiled down at the agent's beautiful face, memorizing every sensuous feature for the future when he would be lying alone in his cold bed at night.

"God, you're no fun," Mulder pouted, shifting uncomfortably. "Walter, have you put on some weight?"

The Tsar eased some of his weight off his lover's body. "No. Not that I know of," he murmured, lowering his mouth to Mulder's nipples, he nipped and sucked one and then the other until the agent was groaning and squirming underneath him.

"You felt heavier for a moment, it must be the clothing," Mulder replied, holding Slava's head firmly against his chest.

Slava explored further moving his mouth down, he stopped at Mulder's bellybutton tentatively licking it with his tongue. Mulder pushed his head roughly away, stopping him cold. He stared up questioningly at his lover.

"Don't! Walter, how could you? You promised me that you'd never touch me there," Mulder snapped angrily, trying to squirm out from under Slava's body.

It took a moment for Slava to overcome his shock at his lover's anger. He cautiously probed Mulder's mind wanting to find out why he was so upset. What he learned shocked him even more. "Fox, please forgive me. It had completely slipped my mind for a second, I'm sorry, it will never happen again," he pleaded. Stretching up, he recaptured Mulder's tightly clenched lips. The agent's mouth eventually softened under his, opening to allow his tongue inside.

Slava's mind whirled with this newest revelation about his lover. Learning that his Fox was a hermaphrodite opened many interesting possibilities in their relationship. His cock throbbed harder. God, he needed to be inside Fox now before he came from his thoughts alone.

Mulder felt the pulsating hardness pressed against his thigh. "Okay, Walter, I'll forgive you this one time, but don't you EVER let it happen again," he growled, caressing the back of Slava's neck and staring into the dark brown eyes.

"Don't worry, lover, I promise as sure as my name is Walter Sergei Skinner that I will never touch you there again," he murmured. A tube of KY appeared in his hand, he moved down Mulder's body and knelt between his parted thighs.

Mulder raised his knees, spreading his legs further apart. He watched closely as Slava lowered his pants, exposing more of himself. The larger man's erection was straining and the head was glistening with pre-cum while his balls hung heavy and full. A small voice spoke a warning in the back of Mulder's mind, but it was quickly silenced when Slava pulled his legs over his shoulders and a lubed finger slipped inside of him.

The large Cossack worked several minutes preparing Mulder; he didn't want to chance his size injuring him. When he was satisfied, he placed the head of his cock against Fox's tight opening and watched his face closely for any sign of discomfort as he pushed in.

The concern in Skinner's brown eyes touched Mulder's heart; it felt like their first time, making him wonder why his lover was being so solicitous about his well-being. Mulder gasped in pain as the head of the other man's cock penetrated him; it felt enormous.

"Fox, are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Slava asked deeply concerned. He was about to pull out thinking that he should prepare his lover further when Mulder wrapped his ankles around his waist holding him in, his heels digging into the small of his back.

"Don't . . . give me a second to adjust. I don't know why but you feel so much larger," Mulder assured, as he waited for his body to relax against the intrusion. When the pain eased enough, the agent nodded his head. "Okay, just go slow," he was baffled as to why Skinner felt so much bigger and again he started to have doubts about his lover's identity

Slava read Mulder's bafflement and used mind control again to remove any doubt his lover may have had about his identity as he pushed slowly in. Although it hurt his ego, it was important that Fox believed that he was really Walter Skinner. He needed Fox's trust for the future events his clairvoyants had told him about, and he would not have that if his beautiful lover felt he had been deceived.

Mulder watched through blurry eyes as sweat stained the front of Skinner's dress shirt while his lover strained to keep himself under control. The love he felt when looking into Skinner's warm, brown eyes touched his heart. He breathed a sigh of relief when his lover was fully sheathed inside of his body. Smiling happily as the older man bent down and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, trapping his erection between their bodies. Pleasure flowed throughout his body at the feeling of being totally filled.

Slava broke the kiss grinning happily down at Mulder's look of euphoria. "Oh, Fox, I want to give you the world," he murmured giddily, breathing in the intoxicating scent of his lover's arousal. "It makes my heart soar to see you so enthralled by my love for you."

"Walter, shut up and fuck me," Mulder moaned, tightening his legs around Slava's waist.

Slava grinned at the wanton desire in his Fox's eyes; he had never experienced that look from him. He wanted to make his lover feel the purest of pleasure from their coupling. The Cossack eased halfway out of Mulder's body then thrust back in twisting his hips, making the younger man cry out in ecstasy.

Mulder heard someone shrieking loudly in pleasure, then realized that the noise was coming from him. "Oh god, Walter, faster."

Slava obliged him, increasing the speed and length of his thrusts. He felt the tightness of Mulder's sphincter muscles gripping him with each in and out movement of his cock. He wanted to hold off his orgasm, but realized the futility of it; he had gone too long without sex. Slava came hard; it felt like it lasted an eternity as he spilled his essence into his lover's gorgeous body.

Mulder watched the pleasure flash on his lover's face, he closed his eyes feeling the heat of the larger man's release and missing the brief moment that Slava had lost control over his disguise, revealing his true face. When Mulder reopened his eyes Walter Skinner's face stared down at him. Bending, the older man kissed him tenderly.

"Fox, you didn't come," he murmured. Pulling out, he realized that he was semi-erect and getting harder as he gazed down at his lover.

"Fuck, Walter, don't leave me hanging," Mulder groaned, reaching down, he started to jerk himself off.

"Stop, mine!" Slava growled. Grabbing his hand, he forced Mulder over onto his knees. "Fox, I'm just getting warmed up," he snarled lustfully and reentered his lover from behind. His strong arm wrapped around Mulder's chest holding him steady his hand reached underneath and stroked the agent's cock.

"Christ! Walter, what are you doing to me?" Mulder gasped, as Slava's cock opened him. He felt the hardness of the ground under quilted blanket on his knees and hands, the hot warmth of his lover's chest pressed firmly against his back, and the strong arm holding him immobile.

"No! It's not what I'm doing to you, but what you're doing to me! I've never felt more alive than when I'm with you," he growled, thrusting in hard, he ground his hips trying to get in deeper. Slava pumped firmly on Mulder's cock until the warm flow of semen spurted over his hand. The constricting muscles of his lover anus forced a second orgasm out of him. He held on tightly to Mulder's body until the last of his orgasm left him blissfully sated, not wanting to lose contact, ever. Damn his clairvoyant's visions, he needed Fox as much as he needed air. How could he return his lover to Skinner and Krycek? Sighing, he recalled the look of love on Fox's face as he looked at him thinking that he was Walter Skinner. He wanted Fox to look at him like that, if he followed Marat Fyodorov's instructions eventually his lover would, and that was the only incentive he needed to temporarily return Fox to his other lovers. Slava tenderly kissed the spot between Mulder's shoulder blades before pulling away and easing out of his body.

Mulder sank down on the soft blanket feeling warmly contented. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at Skinner, holding out his arms to the other man who sank into them hugging him tightly.

"Mm, that was great, Walter," he murmured softly, his hand caressing over the larger man's back. "Next time, it would be nice if you lost the suit. Do you have a spare one in your office? This one definitely needs to be cleaned," Mulder replied, noting the sweat stained shirt and semen stains on his pants.

Slava nestled his head against Mulder's chest listening to the gentle beating of the agent's heart. "You forget . . . I'm a sorcerer," he sighed, his hand splayed over his lover's belly, feeling the stickiness of semen. He imagined Fox pregnant with his child -- it would give him true and total ownership of the man. Slava turned his head and kissed the warm skin under his head.

"Walter, you promised me lunch . . . what's in the basket?" he asked breathlessly, arousal rising underneath his lover's hand. But, Skinner wasn't breaking his word, he was not touching his bellybutton; his hand rested just below it, but the closeness and his growing arousal was making him nervous.

Slava felt Mulder's nervousness and pulled away. Sitting up, he reached for the picnic basket. "Caviar, cheese, French bread, and champagne." The Cossack opened a jar of chilled caviar and spooned some on a piece of French bread, holding it out to the agent who had sat up next to him. Mulder opened his mouth hungrily, eating the delicacy.

They spent the next thirty minutes dining on the contents of the picnic basket. Mulder wanted to decline the champagne, but it was the only beverage available and he needed something to wash down the caviar and cheese. He had started to feel a pleasant buzz by the time they finished eating.

"I think we better get back, it's almost one o'clock, and I have a meeting scheduled at two," Slava replied, he wanted to have Mulder back before the real Walter Skinner returned to the Hoover building.

Mulder stood and started pulling on his clothing. Slava watched mesmerized, he studied every detail of his lover's body and movements.

Mulder sighed, sniffing. "I smell like I've been part of an orgy. Walter, would you?"

Slava smiled, concentrating on Mulder's body, he made all visible signs of their lovemaking vanish from his body, but left the part of himself that was still inside the agent. He stood and did the same to himself, his clothing became clean and free of wrinkles.

"Thanks," Mulder replied, sniffing himself, there was only the slightest scent of sex left on his body.

"You're welcome, Fox. C'mon, let's head back." Slava grabbed Mulder's hand and guided him back to the waiting limo.

When they arrived back at the Hoover, he turned to the agent looking deeply into his hazel eyes. "Fox, you will not bring our lunchtime excursion up to anyone, not even myself. Do you understand?" Slava used mind control on Mulder to guarantee obedience.

Mulder stared at him through a fog. "Yes, Walter, I understand."

"Good, now go back to your office," Slava murmured. He watched as Mulder walked safely back into the lobby of the Hoover building.

When Mulder arrived back at his office, he sat gingerly behind his desk, smiling softly to himself remembering his and Walter's recent lovemaking -- it was their little secret. He ass was pleasantly sore and he had a warm tingling sensation throughout his body.

***

U.S. State Department  
Wednesday, October 13  
1:45 p.m.

"Okay, we'll go to this blasted Russian party! But, if Slava tries anything with Agent Mulder . . . I will not hesitate to kill him! Treaty be damned, it doesn't matter to me," Skinner growled.

"A.D. Skinner, there will be a large contingent of Americans at the party. There is no way Slava would try something in front of so many Americans while he is in the United States," the Secretary assured him.

Skinner glanced at his watch. "Damn, I have a two o'clock meeting, if you gentlemen will excuse me," he replied, standing.

"You won't regret your decision, it will help us to cement a much needed alliance between the U.S. and Russia," Secretary Shaffer said, walking him to the door.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Wednesday, October 13  
4:30 p.m.

Mulder strolled into the daycare. "Good afternoon, Mr. Wells, how have they been today?" he asked, walking over to the small play room where his daughters were. The area was separate from the larger room where the older children played. There was only one other baby in the room, ASAC Juan Rivera's son Miguel. Very few men in the FBI wanted to have children, yet. Like many of the other men in the city, they had decided to adopt boys left orphaned by the alien virus. That caused the number of orphans to drop considerably during the summer and the government was even able to close two orphanages.

"They have been perfect angels, Agent Mulder."

The babies' faces lit up when they saw their father. "Gee," Hope squealed. She held up her arms wanting him to pick her up.

Mulder bent down and scooped her up, swinging her over his head and bringing her back down. She giggled with delight. He hugged her gently against his chest.

Skinner stepped into the room with Kimberly. Mulder smiled at them. "Look who's here, Hope, daddy Walter," he cooed, the baby giggled, holding her arms out to Skinner.

"How's my sweetie?" the older man asked as he held the baby protectively in his muscular arms.

Mulder bent down to pickup Faith, the baby was playing with his shoelaces and succeeded in untying one. The agent quickly retied it and picked up his daughter. "Walter, I think we might have a problem on our hands when Faith gets older."

"Why is that, Fox?"

"When I was a kid I used to like taking things apart . . . I think she's picked up that trait," he replied, putting Faith's jacket and hat on her.

Skinner had already taken care of Hope, and was standing with the diaper bag slung over his shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with an active curiosity about how things work."

"I liked taking things apart, but I didn't like putting them back together. My father thought it was cute at first, but he soon lost his temper after I disassembled his antique clock," Mulder sighed, remembering the first of many spankings.

"How old were you?"

"Two."

"You were that young?" Skinner asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I did everything early. I started walking at 9 months and said my first sentence at 11 months." They walked out to Skinner's Toyota Land Cruiser. Kim took the front passenger seat, while Mulder sat between the two baby seats in the middle of the SUV; he usually stretched out in the back while Krycek sat between the babies. However, Krycek was at Quantico today as a favor to Blaise, it was Hawk's first day at the FBI academy.

Skinner glanced at Mulder several times through the rearview mirror on their drive home; he wanted to tell him about his meeting today with the Secretary of State, but didn't want to ruin his birthday. He decided it would be best to save it for tomorrow or later this evening when he could tell Krycek at the same time that he had committed them all to going to the Russian embassy on Halloween night.

Mulder groaned when Skinner pulled up the driveway to the estate and he noticed all of the cars. "This is payback for your birthday, isn't it, Walter?"

"Hey, I had nothing to do with it." He chuckled, pulling up outside the cottage to drop Kimberly off.

"I'll see you at your party, Mulder," Kimberly snickered, climbing out.

"Yeah, I suppose," he replied sullenly.

Skinner pulled the SUV into the garage.

"I hate my birthday, it's one thing to be reminded of it by you and Alex, but I don't want to have to celebrate it with anyone else."

"Fox, I told you it wasn't my idea."

"Whose idea was it?"

"Melvin's. He has a bet with Rory to see which one of them can embarrass you first," Skinner replied. "My money's on Melvin, he just has the knack for pushing your buttons."

"Oh great, so I'm going to spend the evening with the two of them trying to humiliate me?"

"Not unless you can humiliate them first," Skinner grinned, unfastening Hope from her car seat.

"Hmm, that has possibilities," Mulder smiled wickedly, thinking of the perfect way to subdue Frohike for the evening. He carried Faith into the mansion, knowing she would offer him little protection against Walter's cousins and uncle.

"SURPRISE!" the guests shouted.

Mulder rolled his eyes and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm really surprised," he muttered under his breath.

"Be good," Skinner whispered.

"Mulder, happy birthday," Cousin Anton greeted, kissing him soundly on the lips. "Faith, how is our cutie?" He kissed the baby on her cheek.

"Anton, it's good to see you again," Mulder replied insincerely.

"It's my turn to greet the birthday boy," Uncle Kostya copied his son's moves kissing Mulder on the lips and the baby on the cheek. "She is really becoming a beauty, Mulder, you and Alexei must really be proud of her," the old man said.

"Yes, very much, Uncle Kostya. It's good that you could make it," he replied sincerely, he liked Walter's uncle. Mulder cringed as saw Andrei, Lev, and Yori all approaching him.

After the three men were done greeting him, Mulder turned to his lover rubbing his face. "Walter, how come all of your relatives have beards and moustaches? It's like being kissed by a sheet of sandpaper that someone used to wash the lunch counter at the bureau," he complained under his breath as they made their way into the family room.

"Faith didn't seem to mind," Skinner chuckled.

"Well, she's half Russian, it must be in her genes."

"Fox, I don't think tolerating being kissed by bearded men is an inherited trait. There's Melvin, I hope you have some idea about how you're going to deal with him?" Skinner asked.

Mulder glanced over at Frohike; the older man smirked at him knowingly. He noticed Hans Schatz standing near the little man giving him doe eyed looks and Frohike was totally oblivious to Schatz's feelings for him. This is going to work perfectly, Mulder thought as he made his way over to them.

"Frohike, it's nice to see you back in town. How's your brother Milton doing?" Mulder asked.

"He's doing better, he was really touched by the flowers you and Hans sent him. My brothers and I moved him into a nursing home in Baltimore, it will make looking after him easier," Frohike answered solemnly. Then a smirk lit up his face. "So, Mulder, another year gone and you don't look a day over twenty-five," he snickered.

"Frohike, can I speak to you in private for a second?" Mulder asked.

The short man looked at him tentatively, trying to read his thoughts, he found them blocked. "Ah, sure, Mulder."

"Good, Hans, would you watch Faith for me please?" Mulder passed the baby to his young friend, smiled, and winked at him.

Schatz grinned when he caught on to what Mulder was going to do. He had wanted to tell Frohike himself how he felt about him, but he was unable to get up the nerve to broach the subject.

Mulder closed the door to Skinner's office after Frohike had entered. "Mulder, what's wrong?"

"Frohike, in all the years we've been friends I've never seen you so totally clueless."

"What are you talking about?"

"Hans thinks you're hot," Mulder informed him.

"Mulder, where is it? Langly put you up to this, didn't he? C'mon, where's the video camera?" Frohike made a serious attempt to search the office.

"Frohike, if you don't believe me just read Hans' mind," he challenged.

The little man gulped, he felt uncomfortable about intruding on Hans' thoughts. Gritting his teeth, he reached out and made contact, the next thing he knew he was on the floor and Mulder was kneeling over him, concerned. "What?" he swallowed, dazed.

"You fainted." Mulder helped his friend sit up.

"Oh, my, God! Hans was fantasying about me, him and me . . . together? Mulder what should I do?" he sputtered.

"Frohike, you know more about sex and seduction than anyone I know, you certainly don't need my advice."

"Mulder, Hans isn't some bimbo! He's sweet and innocent, why would he be interested in me? I'm a nobody, he could have anyone in this world, why me?"

This was different -- Mulder had never seen his friend so unguarded about his emotions. "Melvin, you aren't a nobody . . . you're smart, thoughtful, caring, and loyal friend. Damn, Hans been pestering me for the past month about when you would be coming back. He needs you, please, don't turn away from him out of fear."

"I don't know how to talk to him . . . how do I approach him?" Frohike grasped his hands together when he noticed they were shaking.

"Hey, you've been doing perfectly fine until now," Mulder snickered. "Sorry, I think you should take him up to my office and talk this out. He's just as nervous as you are, maybe more so."

"Okay, thanks, Mulder. You can tell Rory he wins the bet . . . I am not in the mood to embarrass you tonight."

They left Skinner's office and wandered back into the family room. Mulder smiled warmly at Krycek who had retrieved their daughter from Schatz. He walked over and kissed him softly, while watching Frohike as he talked to Schatz. A minute later, the two men left together heading in the direction of Mulder's office.

"What's that all about?" Krycek asked him.

"I think Frohike is about to get lucky," Mulder smirked.

"With Hans? I thought he was still emotionally traumatized?"

"He's an immortal, we're cursed with being hedonistic in nature." Mulder wrapped an arm around his lover's waist then he reached up and brushed the hair out off Faith's forehead. "She needs a haircut."

"No. She's not a boy, Fox. I want it longer, we can put it in piggy tails or a ponytail," Krycek interjected, kissing the top of his daughter's head.

Mulder laughed. "God, Alex, I can't believe you sometimes. A tough, triple agent, assassin, and hair stylist."

MacIver made a beeline toward them. "Mulder, love, happy birthday," he drawled.

"Forget it, Rory. Frohike says to tell you that you win the bet."

"So, where is that little weasel? He owes me fifty dollars," MacIver stated merrily.

"Frohike is not available right now, he is having a heart-to-heart with Hans."

"Really? Damn, I'm on a roll tonight, excuse me boys. Hey, Shinji, you owe me three months worth of back rubs," he shouted, heading across the room.

"Alex, just how many bets do we currently have going on in this household?" Mulder asked, leaning tiredly against his lover.

"Do you want to include the bets on professional sports?"

"Oh, never mind." Mulder watched as four little boys raced past them heading up the back staircase toward the game room. It was going to be a long night and he still felt sore from making love to Skinner at lunchtime.

Krycek frowned, something about Mulder wasn't right. "Fox, did something happen at work today?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary. Why?" Mulder found that he was unable to tell Krycek about his lunchtime lovemaking in the park with Skinner -- the words just wouldn't come out.

Krycek sniffed. "It's your smell! There's the scent of another man on you!" he gasped angrily.

"Alex, what are you implying?"

Skinner was just walking over to them when he heard Krycek's accusation. He smelled it instantly, he'd been too worried about the meeting he had with the Secretary of State that he hadn't even noticed the scent of sex on Mulder's body. Looking around, he motioned to Hawk and Blaise. "Justin, Joe, would you watch the girls for us, please."

"Ah, sure, Walter, is there something wrong?" Blaise asked, taking Hope from him. The look that Skinner gave him let him know something was seriously wrong.

Hawk took Faith from Krycek and the two immortals watched shocked as Mulder's lovers manhandled him out of the room. Blaise glanced around at the other guests, luckily no one noticed except Yori and Leo Bartok.

Skinner slammed the door to their bedroom as Krycek threw Mulder down on the bed. "WHO, FOX? WHO THE FUCK IS HE?" Krycek shouted.

"What's wrong with you? I've done nothing . . . " Mulder gasped when Skinner slapped him hard across the face, he felt a sharp sting from the force of the slap and his face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Don't! Don't you fucking lie to us . . . his scent is all over you!" Skinner snarled, stepping back suddenly as the realization of what he had just done sunk in. He managed to get his temper under control, but he was still extremely angry that Fox had been with another man.

Mulder sat stunned a red hand print visible on the left side of his face. He didn't understand, the only scent on him was Walter's and he wasn't even able to get the words out . . . he didn't know why he couldn't. "Please, there is no one else . . . use your fucking powers if you don't believe me! Scan me! I have nothing to hide!" he screamed at them.

"You're damn right we'll scan you, and when we find out who that bastard is we'll flay him alive!" Krycek growled.

Mulder shuddered as he felt their minds invade his. There was no tenderness as they ransacked his thoughts. He let them dropping all barriers he had in place, allowing them to view his innermost thoughts. Tears of hurt and humiliation streamed down his face.

Finally Skinner sank down on the bed next to him, his face ashen. "That wasn't me. I was in a meeting over lunch today. Oh God, Fox." Skinner tried to wrap his arms around his lover's body, but Mulder pushed him away. Standing, the agent walked on shaky legs into the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Fuck, Walter, what the hell is going on? If that wasn't you then who the fuck was it?" Krycek asked, torn between finding out what was going on and comforting his distraught lover.

"Slava! I'll bet a whole year's salary that it was that Cossack bastard." Skinner eyes stayed on the closed bathroom door.

"Okay, Walter, if Slava is within a hundred miles of us we should be able to detect him." The two men combined their powers and searched for any sign of their enemy.

"Damn! Nothing! He's the fucking Tsar . . . there is no way he could leave Russia without everyone knowing about it. I'm going to call my contact in Russia," Krycek said, picking up the telephone and dialed his friend Major Pyetr Yermolov.

"Pyetr, it's Alexei," he informed his friend. "I need some information from you. I need to know if Nikolai Slava was seen in Russia today or if he was out of the country?" Krycek asked, his face dropped at the answer. "Okay, thanks, Pyetr." He hung the telephone back on the hook.

"Slava gave a speech today to the Russian Army at the Red Square in Moscow. Jesus, Walter, some stranger walked into the Hoover building disguised as you . . . abducted Fox and raped him!" Krycek stood quickly, rushing to the bathroom door he forced open the lock.

"Fox."

Mulder stood at the sink rinsing his mouth with water; there was a faint odor of vomit in the room. He spit into the sink, ignoring Krycek and Skinner as he crumbled the Dixie cup and tossed it in the trash. Then he pulled a washcloth from the linen cabinet, soaking it with cold water he placed it against his burning cheek. He turned around and looked angrily at his two lovers as they hovered nearby.

"Fox, I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to hit you . . . it's just that the thought of you with another man . . . " Skinner voice caught.

"Damn you! You didn't hit me . . . that I could live with! You slapped me!" Mulder growled. Pushing past them into the bedroom, he walked over to the French doors and stared outside.

"I'm sorry," Skinner replied in a small voice. He came over and stood behind him, hands uselessly at his sides.

"Yeah, right. I told you I fucking hated my birthday, now you know why." Mulder turned the washcloth around so the cooler side was over his injury. "We have a house full of guests. I think you and Alex better get back to the party and make up some excuse for my absence . . . I cannot go out there with your handprint on my face, it would be all over the Hoover Building that you beat me."

"Fox, I don't want to leave you alone, we need to talk about what just happened. We need to find out who that man was that was disguised as me. We need to prevent it from happening again," Skinner appealed.

"I'll be fine . . . go attend to our guests. We're talk later . . . just leave me alone . . . right now, I need time by myself," his voice wavered as he tried hard not to show any emotions.

"Okay, Fox . . . I love you," Skinner murmured, raising one hand to touch him.

"Don't."

The larger man dropped his hand then reluctantly backed away from Mulder.

"We'll be back shortly. Fox . . . I am sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you," Krycek admitted sadly.

"Just go, please," Mulder clenched his hands against his chest, he didn't want the two men to see them shaking. After they closed the door behind them, he rushed back into the bathroom. The thought that he had been fooled into having sex with some stranger caused him to feel sick to his stomach.

After leaving MacIver temporarily in charge of entertaining their guests, Krycek followed Skinner into his office. They had used a lame excuse about Mulder suddenly feeling ill as the reason for his absence.

"Okay, we've behaved like jealous assholes, we'll be lucky if Fox ever speaks to either one of us again," Krycek stated sadly, sinking onto a chair.

"We had our reasons, Alex, but I never should have slapped him. Talk about being a total n'thral, I'll be really lucky if he forgives me. What the hell was I thinking?" Skinner muttered.

"Walter, feeling sorry for ourselves isn't going to help Fox. We need to find out who abducted him and why, then make sure it doesn't happen again. We're going to need his help in identifying the man, whether he likes it or not we're going to have to have a rape kit prepared," Krycek interjected.

"Yes, but we're going to handle this off the record. I don't want to put him through any public embarrassment. C'mon, we better go and talk to him," Skinner replied, his stomach knotted. He didn't want to see the hatred in Fox's eyes directed at him. "Why the hell did I have to slap him?" he muttered as they left the office, making their way through their guests who were laughing and joking oblivious to anything being wrong.

Mulder rested his head against the porcelain rim of the bathtub the water was hot and fragrant. He had finished taking a shower moments before, but still hadn't felt clean, he hoped this would help. He kept replaying in the incident over lunch in his mind and discovered gapes in his eidetic memory. All he remembered was how attentive Skinner had been during their loving making, the extra care he had shown him, how good it had felt, but it wasn't Skinner. He knew his lover; there should have been some indication that it was Walter. Why hadn't he been able to see through the disguise? There had been one big sign that he should have picked up on, he hadn't come during their first coupling. Walter had always seen to it that he came first, always putting his needs first, with the exception of those first three weeks in September when his new organ developed. Mulder touched the side of his face, it was feeling a lot better and the mark should be gone shortly. He understood his lovers' anger at thinking he had cheated on them, but it hurt that they didn't even allow him to explain, they didn't give him the benefit of the doubt. He chuckled bitterly -- his birthday curse had struck again.

"Fox, you shouldn't be taking a bath, you're washing away all of the evidence," Krycek said softly as they entered the bathroom.

"Evidence? Alex, are you only concerned with catching this guy? Is it to prove you're some big tough macho man, that no one touches your property and gets away with it?" Mulder snapped at him. "Well you can forget it, I'm not about to report this or submit to a rape kit. Now get the hell out of here and leave me alone!"

"No. Not until you've listened to what I have to say first," Skinner demanded quietly. "We had no intention of officially reporting this incident, we wouldn't put you through that! I shouldn't have slapped you, but I don't know how to take it back . . . I can only say how terrible I feel and beg your forgiveness. Fox, I love you so much that the thought of you with someone else drives me crazy."

"Walter, I would never cheat on you with another man, you should know that by now," Mulder said sharply.

"You already did . . . what do you consider Alex? Not that I'm complaining now, I love him, too. But, you really never gave me any choice in that decision, it was only about what you wanted." Skinner knelt by the side of the tub. "Fox, my greatest fear is losing you or having to share you with someone else."

Mulder looked into his eyes, seeing the pain and anxiety. "I'm sorry, Walter, I didn't realize that Alex was still an issue between us. Well, at least it explains some of your insecurities that I've started to wonder about." Mulder raised his hand to caress the side of Skinner's face, vapors rose off his arm in the cooler bathroom air. "How can I make you see that I don't want any other men? You and Alex are it for me."

Skinner turned his face so he could kiss the palm of Mulder's hand. "Fox, I don't know if I'll ever be able to truly believe that."

Mulder leaned forward and pulled his head down, kissing him soundly. "Walter, I'll just have to make you believe it even if it takes a century." He glanced up and noticed Krycek sadly hovering in the doorway. "Alex, get your butt over here."

"Forgiven?" Krycek asked as he knelt next to the bathtub.

"No, not yet, you've both hurt me too deeply. I need more time to think, but I want you both to know if it ever happens again I'll leave you and take my daughters with me." Mulder fingers brushed the side of Krycek's face softly. "Besides, it wasn't totally your fault, we were dealing with powers far great than yours."

"What?"

"My birthday, next year I don't plan on leaving the house, and whatever you do, no party. How does my face look?"

"Fine, you're as beautiful as ever," Krycek informed him.

"Good. Get me my jeans and a T-shirt, I think we should rejoin our guests," Mulder replied, standing, he stepped into the bath towel Skinner held out for him. He allowed the larger man to tenderly dry him.

"We need to take steps to make sure this never happens again," Skinner murmured.

When Skinner and Krycek had probed Mulder's mind it removed the block Slava had placed on him. "How? He looked and sounded just like you. Maybe if he would have taken off all of his clothing I would have noticed that something was different, but all I saw was his groin area." Mulder pulled on his boxers and T-shirt, he still wasn't complete sure that he could really forgive them, but he would try -- he really would.

"Okay, Fox, we'll get a tattoo down there, no one but us will know about it. If you have any doubts about our identity, just check for the tattoo," Krycek replied.

"You'd get a tattoo on you groin for me?" Mulder asked amazed.

"I'd get a piercing there for you, Fox," Krycek stated firmly.

"Kazuo knows the art of invisible tattooing, he told me about it this summer, his Uncle Shinobu does it for a living in Japan," Skinner informed them, allowing Mulder to proceed him out of the bathroom.

"I've heard about that, it's affected by the body's heat," Mulder said, leaving the bedroom to rejoin the party.

"We can ask Kazuo if he would do it for us, that way no one outside the estate would know," Krycek said, wrapping an arm around Mulder's waist, but the agent shrugged off his arm.

"Are you both sure that you want to go through with it?" Mulder asked, smiling when he caught sight of Blaise and Hawk with his daughters, both men were surrounded. The babies seemed happy with all of the attention.

"Yes, if it offers even the slightest protection," Skinner replied. "C'mon, I think we all could use a drink." He said trying to steer them to the bar.

"No, you and Alex go ahead, I think I prefer to mingle with our guests," Mulder replied, walking away from them and heading across the room to Blaise and Hawk.

Skinner said a silent prayer that Mulder would forgive them. "C'mon, Alex, let's get that drink."

They leaned with their backs against the bar drinking, talking, and watching their guests for ten minutes when they were interrupted.

"Mr. Skinner, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time," Doctor Pendrell said, coming up to him.

"Sure, Doctor, what's on your mind," Skinner replied, turning slightly to face him with a beer in one hand the other hand resting on Krycek's arm.

"Alone if you don't mind," Pendrell stated nervously.

A look of irritation flashed across Skinner's face, he had been watching Mulder as he mingled and he didn't want to let his lover out of his sight. "Okay, we can go to my office. Alex, I shouldn't be long, keep an eye on him for me . . . he's hitting it pretty hard," he sighed. Glancing over at Mulder as the agent drained another glass of wine.

Skinner led Pendrell to his office. "Okay, what is it?" he asked as he closed the door to his office.

"This." He handed him an unlabeled videotape.

"What's this?"

"Doctor Harris didn't want you to see it, but I felt you should for Mulder's safety. It's a tape from the monitored test of the two you having sex. When you finish watching it, I think you should give my friend a call, he's one of the best in the business . . . he's expensive, but worth the cost," Doctor Pendrell said. Handing Skinner a business card, he quickly left the office while the A.D. looked at the card.

"Doctor Paul S. Vettelman, Psychotherapist." Skinner read aloud. He turned the tape over in his hand wondering what could possibly be on it. If anything bad had taken place Sam or Fox would have mentioned it -- wouldn't they? He placed the tape inside his desk drawer then went back to join the party.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 22  
Halloween

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, October 14  
6:00 a.m.

Melvin Frohike's voice bellowed loudly over the sound of the water spray; he was singing Meatloaf's 'I Would Do Anything For Love'. The shower door opened and in stepped Hans Schatz, smiling beautifully as he bent down and captured the shorter man's lips in a hot kiss, instantly quieting the singing.

"G'morning, Melvin. I really enjoyed last night, thank you," he murmured. Pouring some shower gel into his hand, he started washing the older man's body, running his fingers through Frohike's chest hair as he built up a foamy lather.

"My pleasure, Gorgeous," Frohike purred, wrapping his arms around the slim waist, his hands stroked Schatz's firm round buttocks. His fingers delved into the crease and brushed against the younger man's anus.

"It was *my* pleasure that I'm thanking you for, Melvin," Schatz replied, while soaping down the older man's arms and feeling the slight bulge of muscles under his fingertips. He had been pleasantly surprised to discover that underneath his lover's baggy clothing was a fit body and that the man was hung like a horse.

"Hans, what would you like for breakfast this morning?" Frohike asked, rubbing against his lover's tall, lean body.

"Besides you?" Schatz grinned. "Melvin, you don't have to make me breakfast," he replied, kissing the top of the shorter man's head.

"Gorgeous, I want to make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Of course, you can snack on me in between meals," Frohike growled, pinching Schatz on the ass then he reached for the younger man's cock and started to lovingly stroke it.

"God, Melvin," Schatz pushed into Frohike's hand. He snaked his own hand down and grasped the older man's erection. Steam fogged the door and mirrors as the two men lost themselves in passion, their cries of pleasure filled the air.

In the bedroom next to door, Hawk rolled over into Blaise's arms burrowing deeper underneath the covers. "Jesus, they're going at it again. Are we that loud when we make love?" Hawk grumbled tiredly, thinking about how exhausted he was going to be in class today.

"Hmm, sometimes," Blaise soothed, rubbing his lover's back. "You could look on the bright side, Frohike happens to be an excellent cook. If he keeps seeing Hans, we'll all benefit."

"Justin, I feel sorry for Gabriel . . . I know he's in love with Hans. It doesn't seem fair to him," Hawk murmured against his lover's chest.

"Life isn't always fair. It's Hans' decision who he wants to be with and I can't really say I blame him for choosing Frohike," Blaise replied thoughtfully.

Hawk pulled away and looked down at his lover. "You find Frohike attractive?"

"Looks aren't everything, he's . . . safe, intelligent, funny, and has a good heart. Don't forget Hans was forced into sexual servitude to a n'thral, then raped by several sorcerers, someone like Frohike gives him a sense of equality and comfort. He doesn't have to worry about his virtue with Frohike."

Hawk chuckled, "Somehow I don't see virtue and Frohike in the same sentence. You should have heard some of the lines he used to hit on me during the Fourth of July barbecue." He rested his head against his lover's chest. "Justin, since when have you become so wise?"

"Hey, I've watched all the episodes of Kung Fu and Kung Fu: The Legend Continues, something was bound to rub off." Blaise snickered. "What do you say if we try to drown out their noise with some of our own?" he murmured, caressing Hawk's buttocks.

"Mm, I say, let's go for it, lover," Hawk purred, sealing his lips to Blaise's.

Down the hall and around the corner from their suite, Sawada looked lovingly down at the young man sleeping soundly in his arms. Smiling softly, he wiggled the toes on his left foot, it felt good to finally have the cast off. He hoped that Shinji wouldn't be sleeping too long after healing him. He kissed the top of the younger man's head, his hand rested on Shinji's belly then curiosity got the better of him and he gently probed his lover's navel. His finger slipped inside, he noted how tightly it was gripped and how hot and slick the interior felt. Moaning with desire, he quickly pulled his finger free, bringing it to his mouth he tentatively tasted it then enthusiastically licked the sweet and salty moisture from it.

Downstairs at the far end of the mansion, Skinner finished knotting his tie. It had been a tense night. Although Mulder still shared their bed, he refused any physical contact and slept above the covers wearing his sweats. He moved out of Mulder's way as the younger man leaned past him, reaching for his razor.

Krycek strolled into the bathroom. He was fully dressed and holding Faith who was wearing only a diaper and a T-shirt.

"Do either of you know where Faith's denim romper is?"

"Laundry," Mulder murmured, spreading shaving cream on his face. "You can put the pink cotton bunny romper on her."

"Fox, she likes the denim romper better. The other one is just too sickeningly cute," Krycek explained.

"You like the denim romper better, she could care less," Mulder replied.

"Actually, Faith likes the knit romper with the applique bear on it," Skinner stated brusquely, taking his niece from Krycek. "C'mon, cutie, Uncle Walter will dress you."

The three men finally strolled into the kitchen carrying their daughters, dressed, and ready for work. Schatz was seated at the counter, chuckling at Frohike, who was flipping pancakes into the air.

Skinner gave them a tentative look, he hadn't been aware that Frohike had spent the night. The look of complete bliss on the shorter man's face was a sight to behold -- he had never seen his friend so happy.

"Hey, Guys, would you care for some of my lighter-than-air buttermilk pancakes?" Frohike asked, grinning from ear-to-ear.

Mulder sat next to Hans, positioning Hope on his lap so she could see above the counter. "Yes, I'd love a stack. So, did the two of you have a nice evening?"

"Mulder, really, that's a little personal," Frohike interjected, setting the first plate of pancakes in front of Schatz, he leaned over and kissed his lover softly. "Is that enough or would you like more, gorgeous?"

"That's plenty, Melvin," the young immortal murmured sweetly.

"I want to make sure you have enough," Frohike purred.

"Believe me, Melvin, I'm *completely* satisfied," Schatz flirted, losing himself in Frohike's brown eyes that were magnified by the thick lenses of his glasses. The two men became oblivious to the others in the room.

Skinner glanced at his watch. "Melvin, we don't have all morning. If you wouldn't mind, either make the pancakes or surrender your spatula," he grumbled.

"Mm? Oh, sorry, Walter," the little man replied. Snapping out of his trance, he turned back to the stove.

Hunter stepped into the kitchen, looking like he hadn't slept at all. He walked over and poured himself a large mug of coffee, breathing in its rich aroma.

Schatz smiled at him. "Good morning, Gabriel. Are we still going to the shopping mall today?"

Hunter forced a smile. "Sure, Hans, if you still want to."

"Yes, I do. Do you mind if Melvin comes, too?"

"No, I don't mind," he ground out with effort.

"Hey, Gabriel, how many?" Frohike asked, placing a large stack of pancakes between Mulder and Skinner.

"None. I'm not hungry, Melvin," he grumbled, leaving the kitchen.

Mulder noticed Hunter's pain. He decided to eat before he went to talk to him, that way Hunter would have time to get himself together.

Krycek deposited two bowls of barley cereal on the counter for the babies. He fastened a bib around Faith's neck, she was sitting on Skinner's lap; he then handed the larger man the cereal and spoon. He took Hope from Mulder and buckled her into the highchair and started feeding her the other bowl of cereal as Mulder dug into the pancakes.

MacIver came strolling into the room dressed in a suit and tie. He made a quick beeline for the coffeepot, stopping when he noticed Frohike. "You still here?"

"Yes. You sound surprised?"

"Nope, not at all. Frohike, my money was on you all the way," he drawled, leaning up against the counter. "I'll take a large stack," he added, smirking.

"Coming right up," the little man said happily.

Skinner glanced up as MacIver sat next to him. The Scotsman tucked a napkin under his chin to protect his suit and tie.

"Rory, is there a reason you're all dressed up?" Skinner asked.

"I'm meeting a Colombian business associate at the docks," MacIver stated.

"Columbia, South America?" the A.D. asked, wondering what the shifty Scotsman was up to.

"Don't worry, Walter, this is on the up-and-up. I've gone into the import/export business and Gomez is delivering my first shipment of goods from South America."

"Rory, all trade coming in from South and Central America has been stopped due to the war down there. How and what was your business associate able to smuggle out of there?" Skinner asked. The other men became extremely interested in their conversation.

"My associate happens to be a fellow sorcerer, he's been striking deals with the different warring factions. Gomez offers his services as a sorcerer in trade for different commodities. You wouldn't believe how much n'thral warlords would pay for a good sorcerer. Anyway Gomez has smuggled out the first and hopefully not the last shipment of pure Colombian coffee beans," MacIver replied cheerfully.

"Wow! Coffee, Rory, that's worth a small fortune," Krycek stated in awe.

"I'll say, its costing us $150 dollars a pound," Skinner replied. Coffee was the one extravagance that his lovers and he agreed to keep buying for as long as it was available.

"Did you see that story on Dateline about the scavengers that go from town to town, searching deserted homes and businesses for coffee beans?" Frohike stated, setting a plate of pancakes in front of the Scotsman.

"Yep. With the money I'm going to be making, Shin and I will be able to contribute financially to the household." The smaller man beamed.

"What are you trading this associate of yours for the coffee beans?" Skinner asked, worried that MacIver might get in over his head. The last thing he wanted was Colombian Guerillas coming to the U.S. looking for payment.

"Guns, ammunition, and medicine," MacIver replied nonchalantly.

"Rory, are you out of your mind? You're sitting here telling me, an Assistant Director of the FBI, that you're going into the arms business?" Skinner snapped. "You know that's illegal here! Only the U.S. government is sanctioned to sell firearms to foreign countries," he growled angrily.

"I never said anything about trading firearms from here. It just so happens that I have associates in Europe arranging the firearm shipment for me. See, Walter, everything is perfectly legal," he grinned. He left out that the guns and ammunition were first smuggled out of the U.S. by him to his associates in Europe.

Skinner huffed, shaking his head. "You're walking a fine line, Rory. Just promise me that you won't make a name for yourself as an international arms dealer. I would really hate to try to explain that to my superiors."

"Walter, think of me as an ambassador of goodwill, attempting to open up free trade routes throughout a desperate world. We have it really good here compared to most parts of the world . . . I'm only trying to help my fellow man."

Krycek snickered at the look of disgust on his half-brother's face. However, he knew a good deal when he heard one, and he wanted in on this one. He walked over to MacIver, draping an arm around the older man's shoulders. "So, Rory, I have contacts in Russia, East Asia, and Africa . . . maybe we can talk about forming a partnership?"

"Alex, my lad, I would love to . . . it's always good to keep the business in the family," the Scotsman drawled happily, digging into the stack of pancakes that Frohike had placed in front of him.

Mulder noticed how Krycek's face lit up, he knew his lover had been feeling an emptiness in his life -- his adventurous soul needed something like this to feel free. He only hoped that Krycek didn't get himself into any dangerous situations, but he realized that would be too much to wish for.

Skinner looked at both men in disgust. "Oh great, it was bad enough that he's going into the smuggling business, but do you have to, too?" he growled at his brother.

"Hey, it's for humanitarian reasons," Krycek grinned smugly.

"Guys, I'm going to be with Gabriel if you need me," Mulder said, interrupting their discussion. He left the kitchen going up to Hunter's room. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Gabriel, do you want to talk about it?"

The older man stood in front of the window staring wistfully out, his blonde hair glowed in the sunlight. "Fox, it doesn't matter. I should have known that I wouldn't have a chance with him. Hans is happy with Melvin and that's what really matters. He deserves to be happy, he's had too much misery in his young life," Hunter replied, setting down the mug of coffee he was drinking.

"What about you? Gabriel, don't you deserve to be happy, too?"

"Fox, what's the point? Hans has made his choice and as much as I hate to admit it, Melvin was a good choice. At least Hans is no longer afraid of me and I think he may even consider me a friend, maybe someday we'll have more than that, but right now he really needs to be with Melvin." Hunter smiled softly. "Fox, don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Gabriel, I do worry, you've always been there for me," Mulder replied sadly.

"I'm happy living here, Fox. I've become very close friends with everyone here . . . I love you and your daughters and it's a privilege being able to see them as they grow up. I couldn't ask for anything more." He smiled gently, hugging Mulder.

Mulder returned the hug. "Thanks, Gabriel, I don't know how you always manage to make me feel better even when I came up here to try to cheer you up. I better get going to work, but remember, if you ever need to talk, I'm available" Mulder replied as he left the room.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, October 14  
6:00 p.m.

Skinner closed the door to his home office and went immediately over to his liquor cabinet and poured himself a stiff scotch. He needed to unwind after spending most of the day in meetings. He had talked once during the day to Krycek to find out if there had been any physical evidence discovered at the sight where Mulder was taken after his abduction from the Hoover Building yesterday. Alex had informed him that the only evidence that showed anyone had even been there was the depression in the grass -- otherwise there was zip.

He set the scotch on his desk and pulled the videotape from its drawer. He couldn't imagine what could be on the tape that caused Doctor Pendrell to be concerned for Fox's safety. After all, Doctor Harris had told him that he had lost control temporarily, but that Fox had not been injured.

Skinner inserted the tape into the VCR and flipped on the television set. He watched in absolute horror as he raped Mulder. He cringed at the names he had called him showing no consideration at all for his lover's well-being. Skinner's hand shook, and the glass of scotch slipped from his fingers. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, pulling off his glasses, he buried his face in his hands.

"God, Fox. How could you even stand to look at me?" He moaned, weeping miserably.

Mulder glanced over at Frohike and Schatz. The two lovers were curled up together on the sofa in the family room watching television. He was putting the babies in their playpen in the family room so he could watch them from the kitchen as he prepared dinner. Mulder was just walking into the kitchen when heard Skinner's grief-stricken cry in his head. He immediately ran toward his lover's office, barging in through the door. Mulder noticed his lover's bent-over form on a chair in front of his television. He knelt at Skinner's feet, avoiding the spilt drink, and touched the older man's hands tentatively.

"Walter, what's wrong?"

"Fox, I've hurt you so much . . . you must really hate me. Why . . . why didn't you tell me about what happened at the hospital?" he cried into his hands.

Mulder's heart broke when he noticed the television showing Skinner being led out of the examination room by Doctor Harris. "Walter, that wasn't you . . . that's why I didn't tell you. I know that you would never have done or said those things to me," he soothed, pulling the larger man into his arms. "Ssh, it's all right, I love you." He felt the wetness of tears soaking through his shirt.

Skinner pulled away, shaking. "Fox, it might happen again . . . I can't control myself around you. Maybe it would be better if I left," he commented sadly.

"Walter, I won't let you go." The agent's hands smoothed over Skinner's thighs as he stared up into the larger man's red, puffy eyes. "I hate to admit it, but I think we might need outside help in dealing with our problems."

"Fox, are you suggesting that we see a counselor?"

"Yes," he sighed, looking down at where his hands rested on Skinner's thighs. Not looking up, he poured out his concerns to his lover. "I have to admit, Walter, that I have thought about it in the past. There were times that you and Alex treated me as less than an equal --lots, and lots, of times." He swallowed, raising his eyes to meet Skinner's.

"If you thought we should seek professional help, why haven't you mentioned it until now?" Skinner's fingers brushed through Mulder's hair.

"It's me . . . I have a problem exposing my innermost thoughts to some stranger; there are too many past demons in my life that I would just prefer remain undisturbed." Mulder leaned forward and rested his head against Skinner's chest.

"Fox, Doctor Pendrell gave me a business card for a psychotherapist at the same time he gave me that videotape. I'll have a background check run on him and if he checks out, I'll call and schedule an appointment for us. Of course, only if you're okay with it?"

"Sure, Walter, go ahead, but you get to tell Alex about it," Mulder replied. Raising his head, he gently kissed Skinner's lips. "Do you want to help me with dinner?"

Skinner knew Mulder was holding out the olive branch to him, it was his subtle way of saying all was forgiven. "I'd love to, Fox. Thank you." The larger man pulled his lover into a tight embrace.

Mulder returned the hug, relishing the feel of Skinner's strong arms around his body. "Walter, we will get through this together. I love you and Alex too much to give up on us." He ended the hug, standing he pulled his lover from his chair.

***

"You bastard! I can't believe you did that to Fox, Walter. What the *hell* were you thinking?" Krycek growled angrily turning off the VCR.

"I wasn't thinking, Alex, that was the problem. I have no memory of assaulting him. I would never intentional harm Fox, you must know that by now," Skinner confessed.

"Why did you show me this?"

"Fox and I discussed our recent problems and we decided that we need professional help."

"You're going to see a shrink?" Krycek asked flabbergasted.

"We're going to see a psychotherapist, we want you to come, too."

"Walter, there is nothing wrong with my relationship with Fox. I don't see any reason for me to go to some shrink."

"Alex, we're all involved in this relationship and we need you to be part of the sessions. Besides Fox seems to think we've both been treating him as less than equal."

"Fuck, I don't like this, but if it helps Fox, I'll go," Krycek sighed.

***

Skinner couldn't sleep; instead he sat watching his lovers as they slept. They were curled around each other with their heads resting together on the same pillow. They both were so beautiful, he felt his stomach knot at how close he had come to ruining everything he had with them.

Mulder stirred and gave a cat-like stretched, then rolled over and reached out blindly for Skinner -- his hand found the older man's leg. He opened his eyes squinting against the glare coming from a small reading lamp as he looked up at Skinner.

"Hi," Mulder murmured sleepily. "Can't sleep?"

"Too much on my mind," Skinner whispered softly.

Mulder glanced over at the clock on the nightstand -- 3:00 a.m., sighing he sat up next to Skinner with his back against the headboard. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Fox, go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"No. That's part of our problem, Walter, we need to be more open with each other. We've all been guilty of keeping things to ourselves that we should have talked about openly. Tell me what's wrong?" Mulder placed his hand on Skinner's shoulder, forcing the other man to look at him.

"I promised the State Department that we would attend a formal party at the Russian embassy on Halloween evening . . . that Cossack bastard is going to be there. I'm sorry, Fox, I should have consulted you and Alex first," He sighed, gazing into Mulder's bright hazel eyes.

"No. It's okay. I trust your judgment. The State Department must have given you a really good argument for you to have agreed . . . I know how much you hate Slava," Mulder replied. He knew that his lover's high-level position in the FBI would require them to make some sacrifices and it would be wrong for him to blame Walter for doing his duty.

"So you're not angry?"

"Nope. Disappointed that we're going to miss our own party here with our friends, but maybe we can sneak out early."

"I thought you would have been upset about having to see Slava again," Skinner replied, lacing his fingers through Mulder's.

"I can't say that I'm thrilled, but I don't really hate him any longer. After all, he saved Faith's and Alex's lives," Mulder replied thoughtfully.

"So, what are you saying that it cancels out him kidnaping and raping you?"

"I just think that he's changed . . . he's not the same man that kidnaped and raped me."

"I don't agree with you. I'll apologize to you ahead of time, because I'm not going to let you out of my sight at the party. I don't trust that bastard," Skinner grumbled.

"Hey, I don't trust him either. If it wasn't for Alex telling me that he was in Russia during my birthday, he would have been my prime suspect as my abductor." Mulder clenched Skinner's hand as he rested his head on the larger man's shoulder.

"You have a list of suspects?"

"A very short list. How many men are able to change their appearance? Sorcerers can do it through mind-control, but there are very few that are powerful enough to change their recorded image on videotape. Even you couldn't tell the difference between yourself and the man I walked out of the Hoover building with on that tape. I thought it could have been Eddie Van Blundht, but he was in Chicago at the time. Walter, I'm scared to death that it might have been a morph." Mulder visibly shuddered.

Skinner wrapped his arms around his lover's lean body, hugging him tightly against his chest. "Jesus, Fox, it never occurred to me that it could be a morph. But, if it were . . . why did he let you go?"

Krycek was awoken by their voices and heard what Skinner had said. "Morph? Guys, what's going on?" he murmured tiredly. Moving over, he rested his head on Mulder's thigh, his arm going over his lover's legs.

"Fox, thinks it might have been a morph disguised as me that abducted him."

"I doubt it. If it were a morph, he never would have let you go, Fox. Besides he would be taking a great risk coming into the Hoover Building, our clairvoyants and sorcerers are all trained to detect their presence. There is no way he could have walked in without being detected. No, it has to be a sorcerer, only we can get through the FBI's security," Krycek replied, his hand caressing Mulder's thigh, he turned his face and nuzzled his nose against the other man's groin, breathing in the delicious musky scent.

Mulder's fingers feathered through Krycek's thick black hair. "Yeah, you're right, Alex. I should have thought of that . . . a sorcerer would be the only logical choice." He yawned tiredly.

Skinner leaned over and kissed the side of Mulder's mouth. "C'mon, let's try to get back to sleep."

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Thursday, October 19  
Noon

Frohike leafed through a magazine as he waited impatiently outside of Walter Skinner's office. Skinner had been surprised when he had called and asked to see him for lunch. The A.D. said he was too busy and couldn't afford the time to go out to lunch today. After Frohike pleaded with him, telling him it was a matter of life and death, he had compromised and agreed to lunch in the FBI cafeteria.

"Okay, Melvin, I'm ready," Skinner said, coming out of his office. He couldn't understand what could be so important that it couldn't wait until after work. After all, Frohike seemed to always be at the estate lately.

"Thanks for seeing me, Walter." The little man had put on suit and tie for the occasion.

They made their way down to the cafeteria and went quickly through the food line then found a small table in the corner. Skinner looked the smaller man over, there was something different about him; he looked younger. "Melvin, are those new glasses?"

"Yeah, they're designer frames from Italy," he mumbled softly, embarrassed.

"Your hair it's . . . " Skinner couldn't think of the words.

"Okay, it's highlighted . . . I had a facial and got my nails manicured," Frohike replied hotly. Sighing. "Sorry, Walter, I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I've never done anything so . . . vain . . . I feel totally foolish. But, I don't want to lose him . . . I'm afraid he'll open his eyes one-day and realize what a big mistake he's made. How could someone like that want an old toad like me?" Frohike pushed the food around on his plate.

"Melvin, I didn't mean to offend you. You really do look good, but I doubt that it makes a difference to Hans what you do to yourself. Now are we here to discuss your love life or is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Skinner asked.

"I had a vision a couple of hours ago, it involved Shinji . . . he appeared to be lying unconscious on a mattress while a bunch of men sexually assaulted him . . . the men all appeared to be Chinese. I don't know when this will take place, but I figured it would be better if you warned Rory and Kazuo. I don't think they take me too seriously, but they will listen to you." Frohike ran a hand nervously through his hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, totally. He will be abducted unless Rory and Kazuo can protect him. Walter, I don't want to have another vision of Shinji being used that way. Please, tell them . . . if they can prevent it my visions should stop," he pleaded.

"Don't worry, Melvin. I'll have a talk with them when I get home tonight. I'll also warn Gabriel, Tony, and Alex, no one will get near Shinji with all of us protecting him."

***

Sawada shifted uncomfortably on the leather chair, he waited nervously as Skinner poured him and MacIver a drink. The last time they were both called into to the larger man's study was to be dressed down for fighting in the mansion. He hoped Skinner wasn't angry with them again -- as far as he knew they'd both been behaving themselves.

"Thank you," Sawada replied as Skinner handed him a drink.

Skinner sat in front of the fireplace he had three wing back chairs arranged in a semi-circle with his chair positioned between MacIver and Sawada. "You both know that Melvin Frohike is a very talented clairvoyant and that at times he has visions of future events. To date, almost of his previous visions have come true. I'm mentioning this so that you don't take what I have to tell you lightly." Skinner looked closely at the two men who had become very alert.

"Melvin had a vision today involving Shinji and he came over to the Hoover Building to tell me about it. He was worried that neither of you would take him seriously. In his vision, he saw Shinji being sexually assaulted be a gang of Chinese men, he said that Shinji appeared to be unconscious during the assault," Skinner informed them.

"Walter, did Melvin mention when this is suppose to take place?" MacIver asked nervously.

"No, there was no indication when this will happen," Skinner replied.

The Scotsman temper flared over his fear for his lover. "This is your fault, Major! Who did you piss off in China?" MacIver growled.

"How do we know that this isn't your fault? You're the one going into the smuggling business, it's probably someone that you made angry," Sawada snapped back.

"CAN IT! It doesn't matter whose fault it is! All that matters is Shinji's safety, we don't know when this is going to happen, so we cannot let our guard down. He needs to be protected by everyone here," Skinner barked.

"Sorry, Walter. I will not allow my disdain for MacIver to interfere with Shinji's safety," Sawada stated.

MacIver glared at Sawada. "Shinji's safety is my only concern, Walter. I'm willing to bury the hatchet with the major, for now," he grumbled.

Skinner had a hard time believing the sincerity of the two men's statements. He hoped that Takeda's safety would come before the personal animosity they felt for each other.

***

Dr. Paul S. Vettelman, Psychotherapist Office  
Thursday, October 21  
1:30 p.m.

The doctor studied the three men as they entered his office; he didn't even need to use his clairvoyant abilities to read them. He noticed right away that the large, bald man had an air of authority about him. He was very domineering toward the immortal, it was apparent by the way he kept his hand on the immortal's arm, stood within his personal space, and looked at him very possessively. The doctor met the eyes of the young man with dark hair, and reevaluated his first impression; this man was equally as menacing as the bald man was.

"Doctor Vettelman, I'm Walter Skinner and this is my brother Alex Krycek and our life partner Fox Mulder. Thank you for agreeing to take us on as your patients." They all shook hands with the doctor.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Skinner, Mr. Krycek, and of course the famous Special Agent Fox Mulder. Please, come in and have a seat," he said, guiding them over to four chairs arranged in a circle.

Mulder sat across from Doctor Vettelman with Skinner on his right and Krycek on his left.

The doctor was an older man in his late fifties, bald with a goatee, and thick glasses. He pulled out a tape recorder, turned it on, he placed it on the small table next to his chair. "Why don't we start with each of you explaining why you have found it necessary to seek my help? Fox, you may go first."

"Doctor, it is Mulder . . . no one calls me Fox except Walter and Alex. We're here because we've been having difficulties in our relationship, and we're unable to resolve these difficulties ourselves."

Skinner spoke up after Mulder had finished. "It's a lot worse than Fox makes it sound. Doctor, I've always had a tight rein on my emotions, but lately I'm unable to control myself around him. I just get so jealous and protective where he is concerned. I'm afraid that I'll really hurt him one of these days, then he'll hate me because of it," he confessed.

Krycek met the doctor's eyes. "Ditto, what Walter says goes for me, too."

"Walter, Alex, you're brothers and you're both Mulder's lovers, tell me about that?"

Krycek didn't want the doctor to know about how he had tricked Skinner and stolen Mulder from him, his behavior back then embarrassed him. "Walter and I have known each other for years, but only found out we were half-brothers last December. We've had our differences, but we've been able to resolve them. Doctor, I love and respect Walter, and we both love Fox."

"So, everything is sunshine and roses?" the doctor asked. He read instantly the equality and respect between the two brothers, but it didn't seem to carry over to their lover.

Krycek squirmed under the doctor's scrutiny. "With Walter and my relationship, yes, it is."

"Doctor, our relationship isn't the issue here, it's our relationship with Fox," Skinner interjected.

"Yes, I agree that your relationship with Mulder is more important, but I think yours and Alex's relationship needs to be explored," Vettelman stated. "You said that you just found out you were brothers last December, please explain."

Skinner sighed. "When I was six my father informed my sister and me that our mother had been killed in a car accident. We didn't get to attend her funeral and shortly after that we emigrated to the U.S. It wasn't until this past December that I found out that my mother didn't die, she had left us to marry Alex's father. It was Alex's father that arranged the emigration papers for us to the U.S., he wanted us as far away from our mother as possible."

"Walter, tell me how your mother's death affected you as a boy?"

"There's not much to tell, Doctor, she died and we moved on with our lives," Skinner stated gruffly.

As a clairvoyant Vettelman knew from reading his patient's emotions that he had never come to grips with his mother's supposed death -- it was still affecting him. "Walter, you never had closure, there was no funeral, you never really accepted your mother's death. I think part of the reason why you're overly protective of Mulder is because you're afraid he'll vanish from your life, too."

"Doctor, with all due respect, that was almost 40 years ago, and I can assure you that it is not affecting me today," Skinner growled.

"I say that it is one of the reasons you need to be in control. Back then, you had no control and you lost your mother," the doctor spoke calmly. "Tell me about your relationship with Mulder, when did you first meet?"

"I became Fox's direct supervisor seven years ago. I had heard a lot about him before then, but I didn't meet him until then." Skinner replied.

"When did you realize you had romantic feelings for him?"

"Since the first time he walked into my office. Don't get me wrong, Doctor, we maintained a professional relationship until after the virus. Afterward, I could no longer stand by and watch him destroy himself . . . he needed me as much as I wanted him. Fox has always undervalued his self-worth. For as long as I've known him, he'd take foolish chances with no regard for his own safety. He didn't give a second thought about how his death would affect those of us that cared about him," Skinner's voice tightened angrily as he recalled how many times Mulder had been injured or ran off on his own.

Mulder stiffened his chair. Skinner had never mentioned any of this to him. "Walter, I never tried to kill myself! I did what I had to . . . there was no other way for me to get at the truth," Mulder grumbled.

"HA! What about your birthday last year, Fox? Do you have any idea what it was like for me to walk into your apartment and find you like that?" Skinner growled.

"Tha . . . that was a mistake . . . I didn't know what else to do! I . . . I really don't want to talk about that now," Mulder stammered, looking down at his hands that were clenched tightly in his lap.

The doctor studied the two men, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Walter, I'm interested in how you and Alex are interacting with Mulder," Vettelman replied. "Do you think that he needs to be protected not only from outside threats, but also from himself? I sense that you and Alex, don't view Mulder as being self-sufficient."

"Oh please, that is total BS! I never viewed Fox as being anything less than my equal!" Skinner growled, standing.

"That's not true, Walter," Krycek replied softly.

"What?" Skinner snapped.

"Think about it, physically Fox isn't our equal as it pertains to our powers. He's totally dependent on us for his protection and physical needs, and we've used that dependence against him. I'm not suggesting that we've been doing it consciously, but we have been doing it," Krycek argued.

Skinner sank back in his chair as he realized the truth behind his brother's words. Frowning. "'I don't think it's something that happens very often, I can only think a few times."

"You're not the same men you used to be, you're sorcerers, and immortals don't possess your supernatural powers, you need to accept this and work from there. I would like you each to keep a journal, start by writing down all the incidents that you can remember where you didn't treat Mulder equally and any new incidents that happen. Mulder, I want you to do the same thing." Doctor Vettelman glanced down at his watch. "Gentlemen, that's the end of our first session. Think about what we've discussed today and we'll take it from there on Monday."

***

Eastern Europe  
Saturday, October 23  
1:00 p.m.

The room was dark and cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air as five men met around a small conference table. The youngest of the men stared in morbid fascination at the report in front of him. "This new orifice and organ that the immortals have developed, has it been determined if it really is a reproductive organ?" Jeffery Spender asked.

"We're conducting tests on the two immortals that are at our facility in the Bahamas. They only developed the organ a week ago," the second elder replied. "We require more immortals for testing has there been any progress in abducting any of the others?"

"No, sir. After the morph abducted the Brazilian immortal all of the remaining immortals are now too tightly guarded," the cigarette smoking man replied, passing a folder down to the elder. "We have been able to get some good surveillance photos of the immortals at Foxfire Glenn Estate, along with photos of my son and granddaughters."

Spender frowned as he watched the elder open the folder; his father had not shared its contents with him. He was curious about his half-brother and nieces. "Father, are you suggesting we use these surveillance photos to figure out a way to abduct the immortals at the estate?"

"Yes, but I want it understood that Fox and my granddaughters are not to be used in any experiments, and I get to select the sorcerer that will be my son's new lover," he snarled. He looked challengingly at the other men around the table, making sure there were no objections to his demands.

"Do you have a plan?" the second elder asked.

"Not yet. I have a man that is able to get inside the estate, but so far he's found no flaws in their security. But, it's only a matter of time, they will relax their guard and when they do we will strike," the CSM answered.

Spender grabbed the folder as it was passed back, he scanned through the photographs stopping on one that showed Mulder sitting cross-legged on the floor with both babies on his lap. All three had large smiles on their faces. He felt a wave of jealousy and anxiety. He had really messed up his life; if he could go back in time things would be different. He closed the folder, putting it into his briefcase as a plan started to form in his mind -- he couldn't change the past, but he could change the future.

***

Deep Space  
Sunday, October 24  
1:00 p.m.

Ricardo Montoya was curled up asleep on the soft bed that was recessed into the floor. The bed was lined with Jell-O like material that molded to his body, it was dry to the touch and admitted a warm heat, making blankets unnecessary. A soft golden light lit the room while a constant musical sound soothed his mind and spirit. The room was circular, only about ten feet in diameter. The bed was situated in the center and along the walls was built in panels, seats, and two doorways. The room had been designed to provide total comfort for the Brazilian immortal.

Montoya rolled over onto his back, his naked body glistened with light perspiration, he moaned softly in his sleep. A tall sensual being entered the room followed closely by two shorter gray aliens. The tall alien was completely different in appearance from the grays; he was closer in appearance to the human. He might have been mistaken for human -- his flowing violet hair and deep purple eyes could have been explained as hair-dyes and contact lenses, but the six foot wings that adorned his back were impossible to pass off. He stared down lustfully at the sleeping human.

"He is ripe for my seed, prepare him, and bring him to my quarters," he instructed the two grays.

"Yes, lord," the grays replied, bowing obediently to the Seraphim Overlord. They watched as he moved gracefully out of the room then turned back to the human immortal.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, October 30  
5:30 a.m.

Mulder awoke to the babies crying. He climbed over Krycek . . . his lover had his head buried under the covers. The agent shivered, the room was chilly so he quickly pulled on his sweat pants then padded barefooted into the nursery. Both babies were sitting up in their cribs; they stopped crying when they saw their father. Mulder noticed the difference in temperature between the nursery and their bedroom; the nursery was at least ten degrees warmer. Skinner had installed a separate heater in the babies' room.

"What's a matter, munchkins?" he murmured as he checked their diapers, finding them dry. "I bet you're lonely and hungry? Would you like to play with your daddies while I go and get you each a bottle?" Mulder picked Hope up and carried her into the bedroom, placing her in the center of the king-sized bed. Skinner had rolled over on his side and smiled up at Mulder as he laid their daughter down.

"Morning, angel, how's daddy's precious little girl," Skinner murmured, pulling the baby into a gentle hug, he kissed the top of her head. Hope got a good grip on her father's thick chest hair and tugged on it. "Ouch! Angel, daddy happens to like his chest hair and would appreciate it if you didn't try to pull it out," he admonished softly while unhooking her fingers, there were several strands of hair still in her clenched hand that she had managed to yank out.

Mulder deposited Faith on the center of the bed next to Hope. "Watch them, Walter, while I get their bottles." Mulder left the room and returned six minutes later with two bottles, he climbed over Krycek who had awoken and was playing with Faith. Krycek took the bottle from Mulder and cradled their daughter against his chest as he fed her. Hope was lying on her back playing with her toes she grinned up at her daddy as he held the bottle to her.

Mulder leaned against the headboard and watched quietly for several minutes. He finally broke the silence. "The tattooing supplies that Kazuo emailed his brother for arrived yesterday from Japan. Do you really think it's necessary? If a sorcerer abducts me, he would use mind-control to make me compliant to his wishes and it wouldn't matter if he didn't have the tattoo."

"We're doing if mainly for your peace of mind, Fox. We don't want you to have any doubts about our identity. Also, don't forget about the morphs," Skinner replied.

"You're both willing to go through the pain for me?" Mulder asked amazed.

"Fox, you know we'd do anything for you." Krycek smiled up at him.

"Thanks, guys," Mulder murmured. "If you could watch the babies, I'll go start breakfast." He climbed back out of bed; pulling on his robe he left the bedroom.

"Fox is right, the tattoo won't offer any protection against a sorcerer," Krycek replied.

"No, but it's still worth getting if it eases his mind," Skinner stated.

***

6 hours later

Mulder watched enthusiastically as Sawada laid out the tattooing equipment his uncle had sent him from Japan. They decided to get it done in their bedroom.

"Who's first?" Sawada asked, looking at Skinner and Krycek.

"Him," they replied simultaneously.

Mulder snickered. "Alex, it was your idea you go first."

Krycek smiled weakly. "Okay, I'll go first," he grumbled.

Sawada was studying the different designs the two men had picked, looking up at Krycek. "Where do you want the tattoo?"

Krycek removed his robe and pointed to a small patch of skin next to his groin. "Here."

Sawada swallowed, he didn't expect to be tattooing such a private part of his friend's body. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you rather have it on your arm?"

"No. We wanted an area that no one would see except us," Krycek replied, lying down on the lounge chair they had brought into the bedroom from the living room.

Sawada noted for the first time that Krycek's groin area was hairless and for some reason that made him blush even more.

Krycek read his thoughts instantly. "It was a small sacrifice because making love is a lot more fun without having to pull pubic hair out of your teeth. Trust me on this, Kazuo, you should try it," he smirked, loving the other man's embarrassment.

"I'll take your word for it, Alex," he replied, taking a towel, he covered Krycek's penis and his groin area that wasn't going to be tattooed.

The two babies were playing on a blanket on the other side of the bedroom when Hope decided to see what was going on at the other end of the room. She crawled over to the men, seeing Skinner she made a beeline for his feet, and he scooped her up into his arms. Faith didn't like being abandoned, but was still too young to crawl so she started crying. Mulder rushed over and picked her up, bringing her with him to watch Krycek get tattooed.

"Cutie, look, daddy Alex is getting a picture of a bird." Mulder quipped. The baby made some babbling noises. "No, Dear, I don't know what possessed your daddy to get that picture."

"It's an angel, Fox, and you know it," Krycek huffed.

"Okay, if you say so," Mulder smirked.

"Walter is getting an angel, too," Krycek informed him.

"I know, Walter showed me the picture. I'm only teasing you, Alex." Mulder leaned down and kissed his lover softly on the lips, he lowered Faith so Alex could kiss her, too.

"Do me a favor, Fox."

"What, lover?"

"I would like some privacy, can you take the girls into the family room, please?"

"Okay. Kazuo, if Alex gives you a hard time just call me." Mulder walked over to Skinner. "Walter, can you bring our munchkin into the family room with me, they're getting too big for me to safely carry both of them at once."

"Sure, Fox."

***

Russian Embassy  
Sunday, October 31  
8:00 p.m.

A hush fell over the large reception hall at the Russian Embassy as Mulder and his lovers entered the room. All three men were dressed in tailored, black tuxedos that fit their bodies like a glove. Mulder glanced around nervously; Slava had a large force of n'thrals stationed around the room standing guard. He had not forgotten the Cossack's preference for n'thrals in his personal security force.

Tsar Nikolai Slava smiled brightly when he noticed Mulder enter the room. Breaking with protocol, he left the receiving line and headed directly over toward the man that held his heart prisoner. "Fox, my love, I'm so happy you were able to make it," he greeted loudly. He embraced Mulder in a bear hug, kissing him soundly to the anger of Skinner and Krycek, but before either man could respond, Slava had stepped back.

Mulder licked his lips that tingled from the force of the Tsar's kiss; his senses were filled with the heady smell of the other man. He fought down the stirring of arousal that he felt over the Cossack's closeness reaching back he grasped Skinner's hand for reassurance. He didn't know why the man was affecting him like this.

Slava smiled over the effect he was having on Mulder, he turned his attention to the other two men. "Mr. Skinner, Alexei, it's a pleasure to see you both again," he greeted, but his smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he stared down his nose at them.

"Tsar, let's get one thing straight . . . we're here at the request of our government. I intend to be civil as long as you don't try to touch Fox, again," Skinner hissed through clenched teeth.

"What are you afraid of, Mr. Skinner? After all, Fox has chosen you and Alexei . . . are you afraid he'll realize that he made a mistake?" Slava challenged.

"That's right . . . Fox did choose us, and you better not forget it. He belongs to us so keep your damn hands off," Krycek snapped.

"Temper, temper, Alexei, I have no plans on stealing Fox from you, I just wanted to see him again. Fyodorov, show our guests into the main ballroom and see that they are treated to our finest wine and caviar," Slava advised his lead clairvoyant who appeared beside him.

Mulder gasped, the little man bore a remarkable resemblance to Frohike. At Slava's questioning look, he explained. "Sorry, it's just that he looks exactly like one of my closest friends," he replied weakly. Skinner's arm wrapping around his waist bolstered his flagging confidence -- he didn't know why he felt so off-balanced around Slava.

Mulder didn't realize that Slava had been the one who abducted him and was now physically bonded to him. They were both lucky that his cycle was two weeks away from peaking, or Slava would not be able to control his sexual urges.

"God, perish the thought, I can't imagine there being two of them," Slava laughed loudly.

Marat Fyodorov blushed deeply over the attention, he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be close friends with the beautiful immortal, and he felt a pang of jealousy toward his double. "Please, gentlemen, this way."

They followed the shorter man into the main ballroom and he immediately flagged over the waiters with the wine and appetizers. Other guests started making their way over to the three men, greeting them. Most of the guests wore black silk masks along with their tuxedos. Skinner had refused to even consider wearing one. There was an orchestra playing an Andrew Lloyd Webber show tune. Nikolai Slava hadn't invited just anyone to his party; he took the time to invite men that would be able to distract Skinner and Krycek. Krycek's former associates at United Nations were there as were the Director of the FBI and other Assistant Directors.

Slava kept his distance from Mulder, he watched, as the agent became bored with his lovers' conversations. The other two men were having a good time, laughing and joking with friends, and drinking the special wine the Tsar had provided. Unaware to anyone at the party, the wine had been altered to contain four times the amount of alcohol normally found in wine. Slava needed to make the two sorcerers drunk in order to use mind-control on them.

After two hours had passed Slava deemed it was time and he clouded Krycek's and Skinner's minds into believing that Mulder was still standing quietly by their side. They didn't notice Mulder as his eyes glazed over, and he walked away from them and entered a room off the main ballroom followed closely by Slava. There were two other men in the room. Mulder stood frozen in the center of the room as the Cossack closed the door behind them.

"Moi Fox, I want nothing more than to take you back to Russia with me, but the time is not right," Slava murmured, embracing Mulder from behind, kissing the side of his cheek. His hand unzipped the agent's pants, reaching in he pulled out his limp penis. Slava then tenderly stroked it, feeling it swelling and lengthen in his hand. Mulder leaned back into his arms, rubbing his body sensually against the larger man as arousal flooded his senses.

Slava sucked in his breath; he couldn't give into the arousal he was feeling for the young man in his arms. If he did, it would spoil everything. "I need you to do something for me, Fox. I want you to come for me, it will be a gift of your love for me," he purred softly. Nodding to one of the other men who came over with a jar, the Tsar positioned Mulder's cock so it would shoot into it. He stroked more firmly on the agent's cock until Mulder's body stiffened in his arms and his semen spurted into the jar.

Slava continued to hold Mulder against his chest as his orgasm poured out of his body. After it was over, the man sealed the jar containing Mulder's semen.

Slava looked sternly at the man. "Doctor, my plane is standing by to fly you back to Russia. I expect good news from you by the time I return there in two days. If you fail me in this, your head will adorn the front gate of winter palace, beside the other traitors of the empire. Leave now," he growled.

The two men bowed respectfully and quickly left. The doctor knew he had only seventy-two hours before the immortal's sperm died.

"Moi Fox, it breaks my heart to have to return you to your lovers," Slava murmured sadly, tucking Mulder's penis back into his pants, he rearranged the agent's clothing so there was no sign of their recent activity. He lived for the day that Mulder would be fully aware during their loving making. The Cossack slipped a small gilded box into the inside pocket of Mulder's tuxedo.

Mulder's next conscious thought was how bored he was as he stood beside his lovers, he wasn't aware that he had even left their sides. He glanced at his watch then noticed that all of the guests at the party were obviously drunk including Skinner and Krycek. He had refrained from drinking any more than one glass of wine. "Walter, Alex, I think we should be going now," Mulder said, removing the car keys from Skinner's pocket.

"Wwe've jusgotgotten here," Krycek slurred, swaying on his feet.

"Yah, we n nnotrredy," Skinner agreed drunkenly.

Mulder felt a sharp pinch on his ass. "Ouch! Damn it! Keep your filthy hands to yourself!" He spun around glaring that the man who pinched him and stared right into the face of a very drunk Director of the FBI.

"C'mon, bbabbaby, letsyouanme cut thethe rug," the Director slurred, swaying to the music from the live orchestra. Mulder quickly placed Skinner's body between himself and the Director.

Slava walked over to them. "Fox, is there a problem?"

"No . . . no problem, we just need to be leaving now." Mulder answered self-consciously, he looked from Slava to his two lovers, wondering how he was going to get them to leave without causing a scene.

"Your *friends* seem to have drank a bit too much. Allow me to help you get them out to your car, Fox," Slava murmured.

Mulder didn't see anything else he could do. "Okay, thanks."

Mulder wrapped an arm around Skinner's waist to steady him as he guided him to the door. Skinner was singing off-key with the orchestra that was playing 'The Music of the Night,' Mulder rolled his eyes in disgust. His lover was usually a very good singer. Slava tried to help Krycek, but the younger man took a swing at him and lost his balance, he would have ended up on his ass if Slava hadn't caught him. The Tsar swung him effortlessly over his shoulder, carrying him out of the embassy. Krycek swore up a storm on the way out. He calmed down when the large Cossack deposited him into the backseat of the SUV and that was only because he had passed out. Mulder had managed to get Skinner buckled into the passenger seat.

"Sorry, they're usually able to handle their liquor better than this," Mulder apologized, going around to the driver's side.

"Fox, are you sure you'll be able to handle them all right? I can assign some men to help you if you wish?" Slava ask, concerned. He stood back and didn't attempt to touch Mulder.

"No, I'll be okay. I have friends that will be able to help me once I get home." Mulder started the SUV, looking one last time at Slava before driving away.

Slava quickly got into his limo and had his driver follow the SUV, but not close enough for Mulder to see its headlights. He wanted to make sure that his lover made it home safely.

He had his driver pull over as Mulder's vehicle safely entered the gates of Foxfire Glenn Estate. The Tsar looked on wistfully. "Moi Fox, soon we will be forever tied together by blood."

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 23  
Abduction

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, November 1  
1:00 a.m.

"Thanks, guys." Mulder smiled weakly at Hunter and Blaise as he tucked the blankets securely around Skinner's and Krycek's sleeping bodies, both men were snoring loudly. "I've never seen them get this drunk before," he said, shaking his head as he started to pick up their discarded clothing that littered the floor.

"Mulder, are you sure that their drinks weren't spiked?" Hunter asked.

"Gabriel, why would their drinks be spiked?" he questioned, heading for the bathroom.

Hunter followed him. "Maybe Slava wanted them out of the way so he could get to you," the older man reasoned, watching as the agent tossed the soiled clothing into the hamper and hung the tuxedos on a hook behind the door.

Mulder started shrugging out of his tuxedo. "That doesn't make sense, Slava never touched me, and he had every opportunity. He even helped me take Alex and Walter out to the truck." Mulder felt an object in the tuxedo pocket, he pulled out a small silver gilded box similar to the one Slava had sent him for his birthday. "Damn."

"What is it, Fox?"

"Nothing. Can you watch my babies for me? I need to run up to my office for a second," Mulder asked, pulling on a robe, he tucked the box into its pocket.

"Which babies are you talking about? Walter and Alex or Hope and Faith?" Hunter chuckled, following him into the bedroom.

"Gabriel, really, Assistant Director Skinner would not be amused," Mulder quipped. He looked into the nursery at his daughters --both babies were soundly sleeping.

Justin Blaise stepped up beside him. "You should have seen them earlier, Mulder. We dressed them in the pumpkin costumes that Dana brought over, they were so cute," he said, looking affectionately down at the sleeping babies.

"Justin, you really like children, don't you?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, I've always dreamed of having a large family," he sighed.

Mulder looked sadly at his friend. "Does it bother you that you and Joe can never have children together?"

"It sucks that immortals can only have children with sorcerers. I'd give anything if Joe and I could have a child together." The tall Texan looked wishfully at the two pretty babies. "Well, I'm going to turn in see you in the morning."

"Goodnight, Justin," Mulder replied. After Blaise had left, he opened the panel that led up to his office. Once in his office, he turned on the table lamp and opened the box, pulling out another small, erotic netsuke carving. This one was even more sexually explicit than the first one; it showed him standing naked in Slava's arms, leaning back against the larger man's clothed body. Slava's pants were unfastened and his large cock jutted out against his hip, his figure had it grasped in its hand. Mulder turned the figure over and noted the artist's signature in Japanese characters on the back; it was the same signature as on the first one.

Mulder wondered when Slava had snuck the box into his pocket. He concluded that it must have been when they had first arrived. When Slava kissed and hugged him, it was the only time the Tsar had been close enough to him all evening. Mulder placed the figure back in the box then placed the box in his steamer trunk. He then headed back downstairs.

Hunter looked at him sternly as he closed the secret panel. "Fox, you know I'd never tell you how to live your life, but keeping those figures can only lead to trouble."

"Gabriel, I'd appreciate it if you would respect my privacy. I'm not keeping those figures because of any feelings I may have for Slava, because I don't have any feelings for him. The figures are too beautiful to destroy, I thought that if I could find the artist, he'd be able to replace Slava's figure with Walter's or Alex's," Mulder reasoned.

"Just be careful, Fox. You've told me that you're making great headway in your therapy sessions, I'd hate to see it all explode over something like this," Hunter replied.

"Don't worry, I will. Thanks, Gabriel, for everything," Mulder said, walking out into the hallway with the older man.

"No problem, Fox. Goodnight."

Mulder stepped back into the bedroom and walked up to the bed, staring lovingly down at his sleeping lovers. Skinner and Krycek were snoring loudly and they reeked of alcohol and stale cigarette smoke. Mulder crinkled his nose at the smell. No way was he going to be able to get any sleep in the same bed with them. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower to remove the smell of smoke from his own hair. Then he pulled on his soft sweatpants. Grabbing a pillow and blanket out of the linen cabinet, he walked into the nursery and spread the blanket on the floor between the wall and Hope's crib. Mulder wrapped the blanket around his body, resting his head on the pillow, he listen briefly to the soft breathing of his daughters before falling into a blissful sleep.

***

Skinner woke up with a splitting headache and a nasty tasting film on his tongue. He tried to get his bearings, the last thing he remembered was talking to the Director at Slava's party. Skinner shot up in bed, Mulder wasn't sleeping next to him and he immediately panicked. "FOX!" he cried out.

Skinner's cry woke Krycek and he sat up too quickly, groaning he held his head in his hands.

Mulder rushed out of the nursery, turning on the bedroom lights. "Ssh, Walter, it's okay -- I'm here," he whispered, sitting down on the bed next to the larger man.

"Oh God, Fox, are you okay? That bastard didn't touch you, did he?" Skinner asked, hugging Mulder in a tight embrace.

"No, he didn't try anything," Mulder replied. "Walter, no offense, but do you think that you could brush your teeth and take a shower?" He pulled away.

The movement on the bed made Krycek's stomach lurch, turning green, he quickly rushed into the bathroom. He knelt over the toilet bowl and vomited, while he groaned in pain.

"Fox, please, tell me that I didn't make a fool of myself," the older man moaned as Mulder helped him into the bathroom.

Mulder gazed down sympathetically at Krycek then flushed the toilet. "C'mon, babe, into the shower with you, too. Don't worry, Walter, you didn't make fools of yourselves, no one at the party was in any condition to notice." He helped both men into the shower.

"Damn it, Fox, I never would have forgiven myself if anything had happened to you. I don't why I got drunk . . . I don't think I had more than three glasses of wine," Skinner moaned.

"Seven glasses, Walter. I was keeping count; there wasn't anything else for me to do while you and Alex entertained your friends."

"Shit," he groaned. "Still that shouldn't have been enough to make me this drunk."

"Can you two talk a little more softly," Krycek complained, leaning against the shower wall as the hot spray wash over his body.

Mulder sighed, stepping out of his sweats and into the shower, he gently touched the sides of his lovers' heads, relieving their hangovers. He sagged against them, weakened by the double healing; he was caught in their arms before he could sink to the shower floor.

"I got you, babe," Skinner murmured, holding Mulder securely against his chest while Krycek's arms wrapped around Mulder's slim waist sandwiching him between them. The agent rested his head against the larger man's shoulder.

"I'm okay, just give me a second," Mulder sighed.

"Thanks, Fox," Krycek said, kissing the side of Mulder's mouth.

Mulder smiled and pulled away, stepping out of the shower. "Alex, Walter, finish your showers and don't forget to brush your teeth," he ordered, grabbing a towel, he dried off and started dressing for work. They were going in early because they had another appointment with Doctor Vettelman today.

***

Dr. Paul S. Vettelman, Psychotherapist Office  
Monday, November 1  
2:20 p.m.

"But he wasn't hurt, Walter," Vettelman reasoned. "And Mulder proved that he was able to take care of himself without yours and Alex's constant protection."

"Doctor, that's not the point . . . we got drunk and let down our guard, he could have been taken advantage of," Skinner reasserted, exasperated that the doctor didn't seem to understand.

"Walter, if Mulder is that helpless why is he still an FBI agent?"

"I'm not implying that he's helpless. It's just that there are a lot more dangers to him, being what he is," Skinner growled with frustration.

Vettelman smiled softly. "Yes, you're right, an immortal has more external threats than your average human does, but do you feel that he needs twenty-four hour protection?"

Krycek spoke up sharply. "Doctor, immortals are under a constant threat of abduction by hostile governments, the consortium, sex perverts, and aliens . . . Fox specifically has made enemies -- both human and alien who'd like nothing better than to get their hands on him."

"Is every immortal at your estate protected with the same diligence that Agent Mulder is protected?" Doctor Vettelman asked.

"Yes. It's our duty to see that all the immortals at the estate are protected," Skinner responded.

The doctor looked thoughtfully at the two sorcerers. Then he rested his eyes briefly on Mulder who had sat silently throughout the session. "I would like to try an experiment, but don't worry, it will not place Mulder's life in danger. For the next month, while you're at home, I would like you to give up total control and authority to Mulder, anything you want to do you must ask his permission for first and follow all orders he gives you."

"Doctor, what's the purpose of this test?" Krycek asked.

"Alex, we cannot always judge someone else unless we spend some time in their shoes. I want you and Walter to get a taste of what his life has become and at the same time give Mulder some control back over your relationship." Vettelman picked up his tape recorder, clicking it off. "Gentleman, that's the end of our session. I would like you each to add your thoughts over the next month to your journals and we will review them at the sessions we have each Monday."

Mulder smiled warmly for the first time that afternoon. "Thank you, Doctor," he said, walking toward the door.

***

St. Petersburg - The Winter Palace  
Wednesday, November 3  
1:00 p.m.

Tsar Nikolai Slava paced around the laboratory anxiously. "They're alive? Are you sure? I don't see anything," Slava complained, stopping to look into each of the growth cylinders.

"They are all viable, moi Tsar. In four to five months you will have seven beautiful baby daughters," the doctor informed him.

"When will they be big enough so I can see them?" the Cossack asked.

"In four weeks, they will be as large as the palm of your hand."

The Tsar smiled broadly. "Fyodorov, have my architects draw up the plans for the royal nursery, and I would also like you to select among the female abductees, look for women that fit my requirements for nannies. I will make the final selections from the women you choose."

"Yes, moi Tsar," Marat Fyodorov bowed. Selecting suitable women should not be too difficult, there were only a thousand surviving females left in Russia and he could easily use his clairvoyant powers to find the best among them.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, November 6  
4:30 p.m.

Four police cars pulled up outside the gates of the estate. Skinner strolled outside to find out what they wanted. "Officer, why are you here?" he asked the nearest uniformed officer through the closed gate.

"Mr. Skinner, we have orders to bring you and Alex Krycek down to the station for questioning in connection with the murder of Milford Mooney. If you would please come along quietly," the officer ordered.

"Mooney's dead?" Skinner asked. Shocked, he turned to look at Mulder and Krycek as they came up beside him.

"Yes, now if you two will please come with us."

"What makes you believe we know anything about his death?" Krycek inquired angrily.

"We have an eyewitness that claims he saw you and Mr. Skinner murder him."

Skinner was taken aback by that news, he scanned all the officers' minds for any deception and found they were telling the truth. "Very well, Officer Schell, we'll come with you. Fox, tell Rory and Kazuo to watch the estate while we're gone, it shouldn't take too long for us to get this cleared up."

Mulder blistered and blushed under the leering looks the police officers were giving him. "Walter, Alex, be careful, this doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry, Fox, I've scanned them, they're on the up and up," Skinner whispered.

Mulder watched as his lovers were put into the backseats of separate police cars. He continued to watch until the vehicles drove out of sight. MacIver came out of the mansion as Mulder walked back up the driveway.

"Mulder, what's going on?" the Scotsman asked.

"Someone killed Milford Mooney, and he's trying to pin it on Walter and Alex," Mulder replied. Stepping past MacIver, he walked back inside the mansion. The Scotsman followed him into the family room where Hawk was watching the babies as they played quietly in their playpen.

Hunter, Schatz, and Frohike were in Baltimore visiting Frohike's brother Milton at the rest home. Tony and Kimberly had taken their daughters into town for a checkup with Doctor Carter.

"Don't worry, Mulder, there's no way they can make those charges stick," MacIver replied. He glared briefly at Sawada who walked into the room accompanied by Takeda.

Mulder couldn't understand his feelings of unease. "Rory, Walter wants you and Kazuo to guard the place until they get back," he informed the smaller man. Walking over to the window, Mulder stared at the setting sun, the uneasiness he felt grew as a gust of wind swirled leaves past the window. He turned and wandered into the kitchen, watching Blaise prepare dinner. "Justin, there are only going to be six of us for dinner tonight."

"Where's Walter and Alex?" Blaise asked, noting the other men that were present.

"The police took them down to the station for questioning. A man claimed he saw Walter and Alex murder Milford Mooney."

"You're not worried are you, Mulder? A police clairvoyant should be able to see the man's lying and that Walter and Alex are telling the truth in no time," Blaise replied.

"Justin, I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen," Mulder said anxiously.

"They'll be fine, Mulder," MacIver said, coming into the kitchen.

"Yeah, right." Mulder wandered back into the family room. "Joe, can you watch the girls for me? I'm going to run up to my office and try to find out more about Mooney's murder."

"Sure, Mulder," Hawk replied.

Up in his office Mulder made calls to the VCU and the D.C. PD to find out what they had on the murder. He wasn't able to get any details from them, only the time that Mooney was killed. Sighing, he stood and walked over to the window, staring out, he was lost deep in thought.

Down in the foyer MacIver and Sawada had gotten into a heated argument over which one of them was in charge while Skinner and Krycek were gone. Takeda couldn't take their bickering any longer, he needed sometime alone so he grabbed his coat from the hall closet and headed for the back door of the kitchen.

"Justin, I'm going for a walk if either of the n'thrals I'm in love with should wonder where I am," Takeda grumbled angrily as he pulled on his wool coat.

"Shin, don't be gone too long it's starting to get dark outside," Blaise said. He glanced up just as Takeda slammed the back door on his way out.

The young immortal headed down the path toward the lake; he was muttering angrily to himself and didn't notice the men dressed in black stalking him. He felt a sharp sting on his buttock then the whole world started spinning -- the last image he saw before sinking into unconsciousness was several men rushing toward him. At the exact same time Mulder was looking out the window in his office and in the distance, he saw the men abduct Takeda. He grabbed his gun and cried out telepathically to Sawada and MacIver, it took a several precious seconds before he got through to the two arguing men, and by then, he was racing through the kitchen toward the back door of the mansion.

"Some men have just snatched Shinji! Get your guns and protect the babies," Mulder shouted to Blaise and Hawk as he raced outside, followed a few seconds later by Sawada and MacIver.

Mulder only made it a few feet down the path when a hail of bullets cut him down, warning the other two men of the ambush. MacIver and Sawada quickly put up protective shields around their bodies, jumping over Mulder's lifeless form, they shot electric bolts of lightening at the source of the attack killing two men instantly. They cautiously made their way down the path only to be confronted by a Chinese sorcerer that had a similar protective shield around his body. He shot bolts of lightening at them, which they deflected and threw back at him. He contour attacked pinning Sawada and MacIver down so they couldn't get past him.

"Damn it! They're getting away," MacIver growled as he telepathically saw his lover being thrown into the back of a van by a large n'thral and four humans. "Kazuo, go left," the Scotsman shouted as he headed right placing the Chinese sorcerer between them. It took fifteen minutes before they finally succeeded in overpowering the foreign sorcerer. MacIver took off down the path, while Sawada grabbed the weakened sorcerer, throwing him to the ground.

Major Sawada angrily kicked the man in his ribs. "Who are you? Where is Shinji? What do you want with him?" He emphasized each question with another kick to the man's mid-section. Sawada looked up as the Scotsman came back down the path after trying to get to their lover.

"Anything?" he asked.

"No. They are out of my telepathic range. Did you get anything out of this piece of shit, yet?" MacIver asked, pulling the Chinese sorcerer to his feet and throwing him up against a tree.

Sawada walked over to them. "Nothing, but I've only just started," he snarled, backhanding the man across his face. Together they dragged the beaten sorcerer down the path and back toward the mansion.

"Jesus, Mulder," MacIver swore. Racing over to the downed agent, he gently rolled him over on his back, his clothing was covered with blood and riddled with large bullet holes. The agent's skin was cold and clammy, and he had no pulse. The Scottish sorcerer looked up at Sawada. "Take that asshole out to the garage and tie him up really good. I'll join you once I get Mulder back into the house," he said. Lifting Mulder's lifeless body in his arms, he carried him back to the mansion.

Blaise met them at the door, holding his handgun. "Rory, what happened? Where's Kazuo and Shinji?"

"Some bastards abducted Shinji. We captured one of them . . . Kazuo has taken the scumbag out to the garage. Guys, can you take care of Mulder? I need to get out to the garage," he said quickly, as he laid Mulder's body on the sofa in the family room.

"Is it safe now?" the young Native American asked, holding his gun.

"Yes. Sorry, guys, we really fucked up big time . . . those men should never have gotten on the estate," MacIver grumbled as he headed out toward the garage. His stomach was knotted in guilt and dread over Shinji's fate.

Hawk went to retrieve the babies; he had moved them with their playpen into the windowless pantry. Blaise started stripping Mulder's bloody clothing off his bullet-ridden body. "Joe, take the babies to the nursery and stay with them. I know they're too young to realize that anything is wrong, but I don't want them to see their father like this, and can you call Doctor Harris . . . these bullets are going to have to come out." Four of the bullet holes in Mulder's body were as large as his fist.

"Justin, why don't we use our powers to heal him faster?" Hawk asked, holding Hope, he had her turned so she could not see her father.

"We can't until someone else gets here," he sighed, looking sadly at his lover. "Joe, we need to get a hold of Walter and Alex, too."

In the garage Sawada had their prisoner tied to a chair. His shirt and shoes had been removed and his wrists and ankles were fastened with duct-tape to the arms and legs of the wooden chair. The man glared defiantly up at the Japanese sorcerer.

"Did you get anything out of him, yet?" MacIver growled, pulling a stiletto from his boot, he walked up to the man cutting him across his chest. "Where is Shinji, Dog?"

The man gritted his teeth against the pain, he snarled up at them. "The pretty immortal is on his way to China, he will become the personal sex slave of Warlord Kong. He'll soon discover what it feels like to have a real man's cock inside of him," he sneered contemptuously.

Sawada lost control over his temper and struck out in a blind rage. Heat blisters and boils appeared over their prisoner's upper body and he passed out from the pain -- the smell of burnt flesh permeated the air.

"Oh, that was just fucking great!" MacIver hissed sarcastically. "Kazuo, we're not going to get anything out of this piece of slime if he's unconscious. And who the hell is Kong?"

Sawada sighed. "Sorry. Kong Woo Long is a vile and ruthless Chinese Warlord, he's also a very powerful sorcerer. Rory, we can't allow Shinji to fall into that man's hands, he a sadist, he enjoys inflicting pain and humiliation."

"Damn it! I knew it! I knew this was your fault! You had to bring your enemies here," MacIver snarled, poking the major in the chest with his finger.

"Give it a rest!" Sawada hissed. "We need to concentrate on finding Shinji and that means working together. We'll take this up after we get him back. Besides we have another problem to consider, when we get Shinji's location from him, we can't leave the other immortals and babies unprotected."

MacIver stepped back reeling in his temper. "You're right, Walter will have our hides if we took off. I'll call the FBI and get their sorcerers and clairvoyants out here," he said, rushing for the telephone.

***

D.C. PD  
Saturday, November 6  
6:30 p.m.

The police clairvoyant quickly confirmed that Skinner and Krycek were not involved in Milford Mooney's murder. In fact, the eyewitness who was also Mooney's butler turned out to be an Amaranthine, he finally broke down and confessed to the murder, but only after the clairvoyant had broken through the block the man had surrounding his thoughts.

"Mr. Skinner, there is an emergency telephone call for you," one of the detectives informed the large man as he stepped into the interrogation room.

Krycek followed the two men back to the detective's desk where Skinner took the phone call. "Joe, slowdown, who took Shinji?"

"Walter, I don't know . . . some men snuck onto the estate. Mulder's been shot," Hawk murmured softly.

"Damn it! Where are Rory and Kazuo? Why weren't they watching the estate!" Skinner growled angrily. "The babies . . . are they okay?"

"The babies are fine . . . I'm watching them in your bedroom. Justin is taking care of Mulder. Rory and Kazuo are interrogating a man they captured. Walter are you and Alex able to leave, yet?" the young immortal asked anxiously.

"Joe, we'll be there in an hour," Skinner said, disconnecting the call and meeting Krycek's eyes. "Some men abducted Shinji and Fox has been shot."

"Oh fuck, do you think this was a set-up?" Krycek shuddered.

"I don't know, Alex, they might have been waiting for the moment our guard was down. We need to get back there at once."

"Mr. Skinner, I'll have a squad car drive you and your brother back to the estate," the detective replied, flagging over two police officers. "There's been trouble at Foxfire Glenn Estate, see to it that Mr. Skinner and Mr. Krycek get back there as quickly as possible."

"Thank you, Detective Rice," the A.D. replied, quickly following the two officers out of the police station.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Saturday, November 6  
6:40 p.m.

Gabriel Hunter drove through the gates and he immediately sensed something was wrong. Frohike's gasp from the backseat confirmed his fears.

"What is it, Melvin?" Hans Schatz asked.

"Shinji's been abducted and Mulder's been shot," the little man informed his lover.

Hunter parked next to the garage. "Melvin, take Hans into the house then come back out here. Rory and Kazuo could use your clairvoyant abilities."

Hunter walked into the garage, taking in the tortured man tied to a chair in the middle of the room. "Guys, do you want to fill me in on just what's been going on?"

"Gabriel, thank god you're here . . . Shinji's been kidnaped and we can't get anything out of this fucker," MacIver hastened.

"Where's Walter and Alex?" Hunter asked.

"They were taken in for questioning by the police." Sawada replied.

"The police were out here? Why didn't they take this man with them?" Hunter asked, confused.

"No, no, that happen before this bastard and his friends snuck onto the estate," MacIver interjected.

Frohike walked into the garage, stopping abruptly. "Well, what do we have here 'Torture 101'?"

"Melvin, can you scan his thoughts and find out where Shinji is?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, but he thinking in Chinese, you need a clairvoyant that speaks his language. Sorry," Frohike sighed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! That is just great! I know Chinese and I can't read him at all," MacIver growled.

"Me, too," Sawada admitted.

"I can repeat what he's thinking and you guys can translate," Frohike replied.

For the first time fear showed in the eyes of the Chinese sorcerer, he couldn't let these men discovered where the immortal had been taken. Pulling on his last reserve of powers, he committed suicide by imploding his own heart. His bladder and bowels released, causing a dripping puddle of urine to form under his body.

"Shit, what happened?" MacIver asked, checking the pulse of the obviously dead man.

"Shit's right," Frohike replied gagging. "I think he killed himself."

"Fuck, he was our only lead," Sawada sagged exhaustedly against the workbench.

"Did anyone think to call the police?" Hunter asked.

"I contacted the FBI just before you showed up. They're sending some men out here and contacting the state police to set up roadblocks," MacIver replied.

"What about Walter and Alex?" The FBI man wanted to know.

"Ah, no. We didn't try to get in touch with them, yet," MacIver admitted. Groaning, "Walter's going to kill us when he sees what condition Mulder is in."

"I'm sure Walter will eventually understand, but you're right, he's going to hit the roof. I suggest that you and Kazuo take your Jeep Cherokee and start searching for Shinji, that way you won't be here when the A.D. returns. It will give him and Alex time to cool off," Hunter told them.

"Gabriel, are you sure that you'll be able to handle security here until the FBI sorcerers arrive?" Sawada asked.

"Yes. Melvin, go with them, and see that they stay out of trouble," the American sorcerer ordered.

"We don't need a baby-sitter," MacIver replied offended.

"No, but you could use a clairvoyant. Frohike's telepathic range is far greater than both of yours combined. Now get your butts out of here," Hunter snapped.

Hunter went back inside the mansion after they drove off, and he knelt next to Mulder's body on the sofa. Blaise had done a good job of cleaning and dressing the extensive wounds. Mulder still wasn't breathing; it would take some time for his body to repair itself after such a massive amount of damage. Hunter tucked the blanket more securely around the agent's body.

"We've tried to get a hold of Doctor Harris to remove the bullets," Blaise said, leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Hunter looked up at him, holding out his hand; six slugs magically appeared in it. "There's no need for the doctor to come out now."

"Neat trick." Blaise looked down at Mulder's pale face. "Walter and Alex are on their way back . . . I was hoping that Mulder would come back to life before they get here, otherwise we're going to have two very angry sorcerers to deal with."

Hunter had to agree with Blaise, Mulder's lovers would not take his death very well, even if it were temporary. Before he could respond, he telepathically picked up the team FBI agents speeding down the road toward the gate, he quickly opened it for them using his powers. Their cars sped through the gates screeching halt outside the front door.

"Justin, the FBI agents have arrived."

Agents Johnson, Austin, Jones, and Gonzales rushed into the mansion. They stopped in the family room, looking down at Mulder.

"Hunter, is he going to be okay?" Austin asked softly.

"He's an immortal, of course he's going to be okay," Hunter assured him. He turned and faced Lars Johnson. "Lars, I need you to go relieve Hans and Joe, they're in the nursery watching the babies. Tell them to come out here immediately. I need them to help speed up Mulder's recovery before the A.D. arrives, and the rest of you can start searching the immediate grounds around the house, we'll wait until daylight to make a thorough search of the property."

Thirty minutes later Mulder was sitting up against the arm of the sofa, he was exhausted and ached all over. His wounds weren't totally healed yet, because the immortals, under orders from Hunter, only used enough energy to spur his recovery without making themselves exhausted. Hunter didn't want them falling asleep when the estate would soon be crawling with police.

"Fox." Krycek rushed into the room followed closely by Skinner. He sat gently on the sofa, bringing his hand up to caress the side of Mulder's face. "Are you okay?" he asked, gazing into pain filled hazel eyes.

"Alex, they took Shinji. I tried to stopped them, but I failed," Mulder replied, grief-strickened.

Skinner knelt beside the sofa. "Fox, we'll get him back. All airports, docks, and train stations have been notified to be on the lookout for them. There is no way they'll get him out of the country," he said as he pulled back the blanket and saw the massive scars from the bullets on his lover's torso. Gasping, "God, Fox, Hawk told us you were shot, but he didn't tell us how many times or how badly."

"Don't worry, Walter. I'm okay, by tomorrow there won't be any evidence of it at all."

***

Two days later

Takeda awoke, again, there was extreme pain coming from his pelvis and rectum, and a heavy weight was pressing down on him. He looked up in a daze at the distorted features of a n'thral, bending over him, raping him. He started screaming, which only got laughs from the four humans watching. He must have passed out because the next thing he knew was waking up to another man using his body, but the pain wasn't as great this time. Takeda tried desperately to detach himself from the agony and humiliation, he cried out for help both verbally and telepathically.

"Shut up, slave. No one can hear you up here. Isn't that right, Sven," the man asked the n'thral.

"Yep, no one. If anyone does, they will mind their own business," the n'thral laughed deeply. "Hurry up, I want him again."

"You see, slave, the use of your body is the price we're paying him for the use of his luxury accommodations." The man leered.

Takeda's mind vaguely took in the men's appearances; with the exception of the n'thral, they were all Chinese. He was lying on a soiled mattress on the floor and there was only one window in the room. His mind drifted again -- then blackness reclaimed him as the n'thral re-took his body.

Hidden behind a large boulder on the hill above the cabin, was an enormous lumbering figure. The figure had heard the pain filled cries and smelled the arousing aroma of sex and the distinctive scent of an immortal. Duffy huddled in a heavy bearskin coat that he had made from the hides of several bears. He watched the cabin as light snowflakes floated down around him. He was there for several hours before he finally reached a decision, the n'thral knew that he could rescue the immortal, but he wouldn't be able to control himself from raping him. He needed to leave the sanctuary of his mountain and find help. He would go to his friend Walter Skinner and tell him about the immortal. Duffy turned and crept off in the direction of his home.

***

12 hours later

MacIver, Sawada, and Frohike finally returned to the estate after spending the last three days searching in vain. All three men were unwashed, unshaved, and in need of food. Mulder stood glaring angrily at them because they only called twice in the three days they were away. "Get your butts inside. I want all of you to take a shower. When you're done, I'll have something fixed for you to eat, then you can get some sleep."

"Mulder, we're just stopping in long enough to grab a clean change of clothes. We need to get back out there," the major informed him. Then he tried to placate the angry agent. "Don't worry, Mulder, we've taken turns sleeping in the SUV . . . we just look like shit."

"Yeah, right, you're not going anywhere until you get some real rest and food. You're not going to do Shinji any good if you're too weak to rescue him. Besides, Walter and Alex are out searching for Shinji now and I think you should coordinate your search efforts with each other, they should be back in six hours. Plenty of time for you to get some rest," Mulder reasoned sharply. "It will give me time to pack some supplies for you to take when you head out again."

"Guys, he's right. We don't want to cover the same ground, and we could use the food and blankets for the road," Frohike pleaded exhaustedly.

"Okay, we'll do as you say, but if they're not back in six hours we're leaving," MacIver replied, heading quickly to his room to take a shower.

Four hours later, Duffy strolled tiredly up to the gate at Foxfire Glenn. He had used a payphone to call his brother in D.C., who looked up Skinner's address for him. He reached for the buzzer, but froze when a voice ordered him to stand still.

Hunter walked cautiously up to the gate, staring in awe at the nine-foot tall n'thral. "Don't you move, n'thral! What business do you have here?" he snapped.

"I need to speak to Walter Skinner." Duffy's deep voice carried across the lawn to Mulder and Kimberly as they came rushing up to the gate.

Duffy backed away quickly as the nauseating smell of the female reached him. From a safe distance, he shouted to Mulder. "Pretty one, I need to get a message to Walter. Tell him that there is an immortal being held up in my mountains." After delivering the message the n'thral turned to leave, knowing it would be a long walk back to his home.

"Wait, don't go," Mulder shouted, opening the gate. "Kim, go back to the house and get Rory and Kazuo."

After Kimberly had left. Jason Duffy walked heavily through the gate. Hunter quickly positioned himself between the n'thral and Mulder.

"That's far enough," Hunter warned.

MacIver and Sawada came racing across the lawn toward the gate, stopping abruptly at the sight of the largest n'thral they had ever seen.

"Jesus. Kim said you needed to see us, Mulder?" MacIver swallowed, looking up at the n'thral.

"Duffy, tell these men what you just told me," Mulder requested, staring up at the n'thral from safely behind Hunter.

"There's an immortal being held captive in the mountains by my cabin. I want someone to come up and retrieve him. Does he belong to one of you?" Duffy asked, staring between Sawada and MacIver.

"YES! Kazuo, get my SUV," MacIver replied excitedly, tossing his truck keys to the major. "Mr. Duffy, how did you get here?"

"I drove most of the way, but my truck broke down thirty-five miles from here," Duffy answered distractedly, he couldn't help staring at Mulder, he wanted to memorize the immortal for future reference when he was alone again. He shift uncomfortably, his arousal was hidden by the large bulk of his clothing.

"You walked thirty-five miles to get here?" Mulder asked, shivering against the cold, it had started snowing.

"There was no other way, beautiful, I don't fit in most cars. Besides how many humans would even stop for me?" he chuckled sadly.

Sawada pulled up in the SUV. MacIver glanced from the SUV to Duffy. "We'll need to remove the backseat, you should be able to squeeze in then." He concentrated briefly and the backseat vanished from vehicle.

Duffy climbed in through the back hatch, even without the seat he still had to bend his upper body uncomfortably to fit. He had to push a large box filled with blankets and food out of his way, and two duffel bags. MacIver closed the hatch, noting that the SUV was sagging low in the back from the n'thral's weight. He looked up at the cloud covered sky -- it had started to snow harder.

"Rory, be careful. I'll call Walter and Alex, and let them know where you're going," Mulder replied.

Four hours later, they had made it to the service road leading up to Duffy's cabin. They could barely see now through the blinding snowstorm. Snowdrifts started to form across the road as the wind whipped the snow around. The n'thral pointed out the direction to the cabin that Takeda was being held prisoner in, they parked the Jeep Cherokee as close as possible.

"If we're lucky the snow should allow us to sneak up on them," Sawada said, pulling on his gloves and hat.

"It doesn't matter if they know we're coming, those bastards are as good as dead," MacIver growled as he climbed out of the SUV, he went quickly to the back to let the Duffy out. Squinting their eyes against the stinging pellets of snow that blew into their faces, they made their way through the snowdrifts to the cabin.

They stopped behind some trees and surveyed the area. Both sorcerers reached out telepathically to make contact with their lover and froze in horror at what they saw. Blind rage quickly replaced horror, they made brief eye contact before charging the cabin.

Duffy held back, watching in amazement as the two men were illuminated in a blue light. The door to the cabin disintegrated and they disappeared inside. Duffy decided that the two sorcerers didn't need his help in freeing their lover and he would wait for them here. He knew from the rate the snow was falling that the men would not make it off the mountain anytime soon.

MacIver couldn't say exactly what happened inside the cabin, but somehow they had managed to set the place on fire. The dead bodies of n'thral and the Chinese gang were strewn across the floor. Fire raced up the walls and over the ceiling, the place was becoming an inferno. He rushed to help Sawada gather Takeda's nude, battered body off the burning mattress. They combined their powers to keep the flames away from their bodies and made their way outside the cabin.

MacIver quickly removed his coat and wrapped it around his lover, who was being held securely in Sawada's arms. "We need to get back to the truck," he shouted above the roar of the wind.

Duffy came up to them; his large frame temporarily shielded them from the wind. "You will not make it off the mountain, the snow is too deep. I will show you to Walter's cabin, it's two miles from here."

"Okay, lad, lead the way," MacIver agreed, shivering, even with the heat from the blazing cabin, his teeth were clattering against the cold.

On the way to the cabin, MacIver and Sawada formed a protective bubble around their bodies to protect themselves from frostbite. The two men didn't want to deplete their already low power reserve, but they saw no other way. They only hoped that the enormous n'thral remained friendly. It took them over an hour to make it through the drifting snow to Skinner's cabin.

At the door, the n'thral turned to them. "There are two cords of firewood stacked outside the back door, the pump is out back, too. There is a wood burning stove in the kitchen that you can use to heat the water and cook your meals. I will be back later with the supplies from your truck," Duffy said.

"Thank you, Duffy," Sawada replied, as he carried Takeda's limp body into the small rustic cabin. MacIver followed and quickly lit the fireplace then headed for the back door to bring in more firewood.

The brick fireplace stood in the center of the cabin, it was open to the kitchen and parlor. Pleasant warmth started to spread throughout the small cabin. Sawada moved the sofa closer to the fireplace before he laid Takeda on it he allowed the heat from the fireplace to warm the cold fabric. MacIver placed more logs in the fireplace then went back outside for more wood to fill the wood box by the kitchen stove. After three trips, he decided there was enough wood to get them through until tomorrow afternoon.

"How's he doing," MacIver whispered softly, kneeling next to the sofa. He felt a wave of anxiety at the look of grief in Sawada's eyes.

"Not good. Rory, we need to clean him," Sawada murmured, lifting the coat covering Takeda to show the Scotsman the blood and semen covering their lover's unconscious body. "Can you get a bucket of hot water . . . and soap if you can find it."

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he gulped, swallowing the bile that rose to his throat. He wanted to kill those bastards all over again, only this time slower. Searching the kitchen, he found a bucket and went back outside to the pump. The snow was still falling heavily, it took him a while to dig the handle of the pump free. He carried the bucket of water back into the kitchen then used his powers to heat it. Searching the kitchen, he found a box cleaning supplies in a cabinet under a wash basin. Besides the cleaning supplies there was also a bar of soap and some rags. MacIver sniffed the rags, finding them free of chemicals he tossed them into the bucket of hot water, carrying it and the bar of soap into the parlor.

Sawada sat on the sofa with Takeda's head on his lap, he was whispering soothingly to him in Japanese. MacIver placed the bucket on the floor beside the sofa and removed the coat covering younger man's body. He soaped up one of the rags and gently started washing him; his eyes filled with tears as he cleaned the semen from around his lover's bellybutton which appeared inflamed.

"I need to clean Shinji's back," MacIver murmured softly.

Sawada eased off the sofa and helped turn the young immortal over. MacIver swore hotly when he saw the damage to his lover's anus, meeting Sawada's eyes. "We're going to have to put our past differences aside and work together for him. The last thing he needs right now is for us to be at each others' throats."

"Rory, I can do it if you can. It was because of our fighting that this happened to him in the first place. I'll go and get you a clean bucket of water," Sawada replied as he picked up the bucket of dirty water.

After Sawada had left, MacIver turned his attention back to his lover. "Shin, my love, if you can hear me . . . I promise you that I'll learn to like Kazuo even if it kills me. Just come back to us, please," he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks. The Scotsman kissed the side of Takeda's face as he gently rubbed his back.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, November 9  
3:30 p.m.

"No, Walter, you can't go and rescue him," Frohike stated while blocking the doorway to prevent Skinner from leaving.

"Melvin, what are you talking about? Shinji's life is at stake here," Skinner growled.

"It's Shinji's life that I'm concerned with, Walter. I had another vision and in it Rory and Kazuo worked together to help Shinji recover, they are presently isolated in a cabin by this early season snowstorm. If you interfere now they will never learn to get along with each other. Leave them be for now, for Shinji's sake," Frohike stated earnestly.

"Okay, Melvin, if it really helps Shinji. But, damn it, I was looking forward to chewing out Rory's and Kazuo's asses! It took me forever to explain to the police why there was a dead body tied up in my garage, I'll just have to wait until they get back home," Skinner grumbled, shrugging out of his winter coat.

"If it's any consolation, they think that you're going to kick them off the estate for getting into the argument that led to Shinji's abduction," the little man informed him as they stepped into the kitchen.

"Fox told me about their argument as long as they didn't have a physical confrontation I'm not going to kick them out. Besides which, it's partly my fault; I should have known better and only put one of them in charge. God, Melvin, I hope you're right that they will learn to get along . . . not just for Shinji's sake, but for all of ours," Skinner sighed. He looked out the window at the snow-covered lawn and trees --the snow had painted every surface a sparkling white.

Mulder walked into the kitchen. "The snow is worse up in the mountains. I just hope they don't get stuck up there," he said, taking a bottle out of the refrigerator.

"According to Melvin they already are, but it's suppose to be a good thing," Skinner replied.

Mulder looked at him anxiously. "Did they rescue Shinji?"

"Fox, I think so, at least Melvin said they did."

"I wish they'd call so we'd know for sure," Mulder complained sadly. He heated the bottle by running hot tap water over it.

"If they had a phone I'm sure they would."

"I packed a cell-phone in the box of supplies I put in Rory's truck," Mulder informed him.

"Well then, when they find it, they'll call." Smiling softly, he pulled Mulder against his chest and gently massaged his back. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, no physical or emotional scars. I just feel like an idiot for running into that ambush in the first place." Mulder pulled away, handing Skinner the bottle. "Walter, go feed your daughter, she misses you. Between searching for Shinji and clearing yourself of Mooney's murder you haven't spent anytime with her."

"Yeah, I've been feeling guilty about that and about leaving you stuck here, sorry. Doctor Vettelman is not going to be happy with us, we're suppose to be following your orders."

"Walter, we're just going to have to try again. Now, I'm ordering you to go feed and play with our daughter." Mulder smiled.

***

Skinner's Cabin  
Tuesday, November 9  
5:30 p.m.

MacIver rushed to answer the loud banging on the back door. Duffy stood outside covered with snow that clung in frozen clumps on the bearskin coat he was wearing. In his massive arms he carried the box of supplies that had been in MacIver's truck, and the duffel bags that he had brought out to the jeep before Duffy had arrived at the estate.

"My god, Duffy, come in and warm yourself by the fire," he ordered, taking the box from the large n'thral. He watched as Duffy squeezed himself in through the door, he placed the duffel bags on the table then stood awkwardly in the kitchen in front of the fireplace. The ceiling in the kitchen was only nine feet and the top of n'thral's head brushed against it. The loft bedroom was above the kitchen and it over looked the parlor area so the ceiling in that room was vaulted.

"Is the immortal doing any better?" he finally asked as MacIver started unpacking the box.

"No, Shinji still hasn't regain consciousness. We've moved him up to the bedroom and we're taking turns watching him. Duffy, Kazuo and I really would like to thank you for all your help. If it weren't for you we never would have found him . . . we're in your debt, if you ever need a favor, just ask," MacIver said sincerely.

"Rory, I must be going, thanks for the use of your fire," Duffy replied.

"You've hardly had time to get warm, stay until you've at least had time to dry off. I'll have coffee made by then," MacIver begged, pulling out two one-pound bags of ground coffee from the box. He read the note Mulder had attached to one of the bags. [I thought this might come in handy if you needed to bribe someone for information to find Shinji.]

"Thanks for the offer, but I cannot stay too long this close to the immortal, he's already starting to arouse me." Duffy stared longingly at the bag of coffee; it had been over a year since he had a cup.

MacIver read his thoughts, smiling, he handed the n'thral one of the bags of coffee, and watched with pleasure as the man's face lit up with a smile. "Have a safe trip back to your cabin, Duffy, may I ask you where it is?"

"I live in a cave, but you would never be able to find it on your own. I'll show it to you if you want, when the weather clears up. Goodbye, Rory," he said as he squeezed back out through the door into the cold.

MacIver closed and bolted the door behind the n'thral then went back to unpacking the supplies. He smiled when he found the cell-phone and the deck of cards. The food was mainly snack food, except for the cans of soup and broth, there was nothing substantial, he would need to go out hunting for game if they were stuck here more than a couple of days. From the looks of the amount of snow outside they weren't going to be leaving anytime soon.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 24  
Family Troubles

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Tuesday, November 9  
6:30 p.m.

"Hey, Mulder, you can call off the search we found Shinji," MacIver said into the cell-phone.

"Rory, where are you? Is Shinji okay? Can I talk to him?" Mulder rambled quickly.

"Mulder, we're at Walter's cabin. Shinji hasn't regained consciousness, yet. I'm worried . . . it's been over been over five hours since we rescued him . . . those bastards really hurt him badly," MacIver's voice was taut with suppressed anger and grief, he gripped the phone painfully tight.

Mulder tried to console the older man. "Shinji will be all right, he just needs time to recover. Call me back when he regains consciousness. I think you'd better conserve the phone's batteries."

"Okay, Mulder. Tell Walter that we're truly sorry about our behavior, and we'll start searching for a new place as soon as Shinji is better," MacIver murmured sadly, disconnecting and switching off the phone before Mulder could respond.

"Rory? Damn!" Mulder muttered, hearing the dial tone.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Skinner asked, stepping into the kitchen, carrying Hope. The baby was dressed in her sleeper and was sucking on a pacifier; her tiny head rested on her father's broad shoulder.

"Rory just called. Walter, they think that you're going to kick them out, that's not true is it? They have enough to worry about without being afraid of losing their home, besides they're family and I don't want them to leave," Mulder appealed.

"Fox, I'm not going to kick them out. I wouldn't do that to Shinji, no matter how pigheaded those two can be," Skinner replied. "And I definitely wouldn't do it without yours and Alex's consent," he assured Mulder firmly.

Mulder sighed. "I'm sorry, Walter, I should have realized that you wouldn't do that without first discussing it with us."

"It's okay, Fox. I'm going to read to Hope then put her to bed. Would you like to join us?" Skinner asked.

"Sure. Where's Alex?" Mulder asked, pouring himself a mug of hot chocolate milk from the saucepan he had on the stove. "Do you want some?" He plopped a marshmallow into the mug.

"I'd love some, Fox," Skinner replied, watching Mulder fill a second mug. "Alex is working on the computer in the library, he's trying to get his and Rory's business records organized. When I last looked in on him, he was cursing up a storm." Skinner's eyes sparkled with delight. "Brother dear didn't know he'd end up doing all of the paperwork when he went into partnership with Rory," the larger man chuckled softly, taking the mug from Mulder. "Thanks."

"Rory tried to help with the paperwork, but Alex didn't like the way he organizes things. Your brother is as tedious as you are about having everything in it's proper place, it must be an inherited trait," Mulder replied, following Skinner back to their bedroom. "Where's Faith?"

"Hans and Frohike are taking care of her for Alex," Skinner informed him as he placed the steaming mug of chocolate down on the coffee table in front of the fireplace. He picked up the storybook and sat on the loveseat positioning the baby so she could see the pictures. Mulder sat next to them and Hope grinned up at him, her pacifier falling out of her mouth. He could see the new teeth that had pushed through her gums over the past two weeks.

"Daaba," she babbled and slapped the open book with her hands.

"Daaba, daaba, do," Mulder replied, snickering. "Do you want both of us to read to you, precious?"

"Gee da," she squealed, pleased with the attention.

"You're our precious little girl, aren't you, angel?" Skinner murmured, kissing the top of his daughter's head and hugging her little body closer to his. "Fox, I love you both so much."

"I love you, too." Mulder smiled, glancing down at the book, groaning. "The Fox and The Hound . . . do you purposely go looking for storybooks that have a Fox in it?"

"Yes, Hope and Faith both love it when they hear your name in the story," Skinner teased; leaning back, he started to read.

***

Upstairs on the other end of the mansion Hans Schatz sat cross-legged on the bed, hugging the little baby in his arms. "Mulder's so lucky," Schatz sighed.

"Why is that, Hans?" Frohike asked, coming out of the bathroom dressed in a black and white striped bathrobe and slippers.

"He has two beautiful daughters. Don't you want to have children some day, Melvin?" Schatz asked. Faith was sucking on a plastic rattle, not paying any attention to the two men.

"I've never given it much thought," Frohike said weakly, anxiety started to form a tight knot in his belly as he sat next to his lover on the bed. "Hans, you know that we can't have children together, don't you? Only sorcerers can have babies with immortals."

Schatz smiled softly over at Frohike, reaching out he rested his hand on the older man's thigh. "Shinji thinks that it might be possible with the new organ, but he's not positive. I thought that we could try and see if it would work," he replied timidly.

"Hans, you'd be willing to go through a pregnancy to have a child with me?" Frohike asked in total amazement.

"If that's the only way for us to have children, then yes, I would. Melvin, I love you and I want more than anything in the world to have a family with you," Schatz stated firmly, looking up at his lover through thick lashes. "You don't have to say yes now, think it over first, please." The young immortal chewed nervously on his lower lip -- he couldn't explain his uncontrollable urge to have a child.

Frohike was totally taken aback, he needed to talk to someone about this . . . a child . . . he didn't know if he was father material. First he wanted to find out how dangerous it would be for an immortal to go through a pregnancy. Sighing. Who was he kidding? There wasn't a chance that Hans could become pregnant by him. "Hans, I'll think about it, but what if we find out that we can't have a child together . . . would you still love me?" he asked with hesitation.

"Melvin, that wouldn't make a difference . . . we'll find another way to have a family. I'm not going to stop loving you," he replied tenderly. "C'mon, Faith needs a diaper change . . . I'll teach you how to do it." He smiled, sliding off the bed and scooping up the diaper bag, he headed into the bathroom.

***

Skinner's Cabin  
Tuesday, November 9  
11:30 p.m.

Takeda kicked out at the two men holding him down, screaming at the top of his lungs; he thrashed around crying out desperately for his lovers. One of the men left him then the pitch-blackness of the room was suddenly illuminated by lantern light. Sawada set the lantern on the dresser then climbed back into bed.

MacIver was gently holding Takeda down. "Ssh, Shin, love, you're safe," he murmured soothingly.

Sawada brushed the hair off the young immortal's sweaty forehead. "Shin, those men are dead, they can't hurt you any longer."

Takeda stared up in shock at his lovers, he wasn't sure if he was dreaming. Why were they both in bed with him? His Rory and Kazuo would never be in the same bed together. Maybe they were morphs. "Who are you? Please, don't hurt me," he cried, shrinking away from their touch.

"Shin, what's wrong? Don't you recognize us?" MacIver asked, worried about his lover's mental state.

Takeda didn't answer. He closed his eyes trembling and whimpering feebly.

Sawada reached into his lover's mind and reading his thoughts. If it weren't for the absolute terror Shinji was experiencing, the reason why he doubted their identities would have been funny. "Shin, it really is us . . . we're in Walter's cabin, we got snowed in. There was only one bed and we both wanted to be with you," the major attempted to convince his lover.

MacIver quickly understood the problem. "Shin, love, it's a huge bed . . . you can't seriously believe either of us would leave you alone after we rescued you, do you?" the Scotsman reasoned, gently taking his lover's hand. "Shin, look at us, please."

Takeda slowly opened his eyes and studied to two men who claimed to be his lovers. Rory? Kazuo?" he whispered, his voice rough from screaming.

"Yeah, love," MacIver murmured, smiling softly down at him.

Takeda threw his arms around both men crying. "Oh god, I . . . I thought I'd never see you again," he sobbed bitterly.

Sawada and MacIver hugged him tightly, kissing the side of his face.

"Ssh, Shin, we're never going to let anyone touch you ever again," Sawada soothed as they lowered him back to the mattress, kissing away his tears.

"We're both going to protect you and we promise that we'll not fight with each other. Isn't that right, Kazuo?" MacIver said.

"That right, Rory." Sawada smiled softly at Takeda. "Shin, because of our love for you, Rory and I will learn to get along with each other. I give you my word on that."

"Shin, love, how are you feeling? Can you manage to drink some broth?" MacIver asked, brushing the hair from the younger man's eyes.

"I'm tired and sore . . . just want to sleep," Takeda whispered, closing his eyes, he drifted tiredly off to sleep.

"Can you get the light, Major?" MacIver asked, wrapping his body protectively around Takeda's left side.

"Sure," Sawada stared briefly at the lantern and the flame extinguished itself. He curled around Takeda's right side, his arm brushed against MacIver's.

"Kazuo?" the Scotsman murmured, listening to Shinji's gentle breathing.

"What, Rory?"

"We're going to have to start thinking about where we're going to live after we get off this blasted mountain."

"I was thinking about that, it's not going to be easy to find a place that is secure enough for Shinji. We really blew it big time," Sawada sighed. "Do you think we can convince Walter to give us a second chance?"

"Maybe if we both grovel at his feet it might work. But, I think our best chance would be to convince Mulder and Alex to intervene on our behalf," MacIver mused.

"Rory, don't you think that Alex will still be mad at us for getting Mulder killed?"

"Yeah, but he likes Shinji . . . Alex will do it for him." MacIver caressed Shinji's arm then stared over thoughtfully at Sawada.

"'Night, Major."

"'Night, Rory."

***

Georgetown  
Professor Leo Bartok's residence  
Wednesday, November 10  
7:30 a.m.

"'Morning, John. I made tea," Professor Leo Bartok said, kissing his lover softly.

John Byers smiled at him. "Leo, Rory sent us a pound of coffee last week. You don't suppose we could have that in the morning?"

"If you could figure out how to disguise its smell. If not, we'll have every neighbor on this floor pounding on our door," Bartok grinned.

"We'll just reinforce the door," Byers replied. "If we're not going to use it, do you mind if I take it to the Lone Gunmen headquarters? We don't have any neighbors to worry about."

"No, be my guest," the dapper man replied. "John, has there been any word about Shinji, yet?" Bartok asked, he already knew the answer from reading his lover's mind, but he didn't want Byers to find out that he was a clairvoyant.

"Sorry, Leo, I forgot to tell you that Melvin called last night while you were out. Rory and Kazuo rescued Shinji, but this snowstorm has them stranded up in the mountains in Walter Skinner's cabin."

"That's really good news that they found him," Bartok replied. He would have to call the smoker with this news -- maybe he could barter the location of the Japanese immortal in exchange for his family's freedom.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Byers asked, startling his lover back to the present.

Bartok smiled at him. "I was just thinking about Melvin and Hans, who'd have ever guessed that those two would get together. Maybe we could have them over for dinner some evening," the professor suggested.

"Sure, but make that the three of them, Melvin would never take Hans anywhere without a sorcerer accompanying them, and for some reason he prefers it to be Gabriel Hunter," Byers told him.

Bartok frowned, Hunter was an extremely competent sorcerer and he didn't want to be in the same room with the man for any length of time. He knew that Hunter would eventually pierce his cover. "Sorry, John, there is something about that FBI sorcerer that makes my skin crawl. I don't think I could sit through a whole evening with him."

"S'kay, maybe I could convince Frohike to bring one of the other sorcerers if it would makes you happy," Byers replied, hugging his lover.

"Yes, it would." Bartok smiled.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, November 10  
7:00 a.m.

Mulder surveyed the wintry landscape as he jogged around the running path that Tony had plowed the night before using the snowplow attachment to his truck. He was glad he had mentioned to Tony that he wanted to jog this morning. He hadn't been jogging since Shinji's abduction. The jogging path had been a present from Skinner; it circled the inside fence of the estate, the path was paved, a car length in width, and eight miles long. It was separate from the dirt and stone walking paths that laced throughout the estate.

There were patches of ice on the path, Tony had sanded it after he plowed, but he didn't quite get all of the slippery spots. It slowed Mulder down, and instead of making it around the path in his normal time, it took him nearly that to make it to the halfway point. The air was crisp and exhilarating, he always found peace when he was alone running -- it freed his mind from day-to-day problems.

*FOX!*

Skinner's telepathic bellow stopped him in his tracks. Breathing heavily, he glanced around before responding to his lover. *Walter, what?*

*Are fucking you crazy? Or are you just trying to give me a heart-attack?*

*What are you talking about?* Mulder asked as he started jogging again.

*I don't want you running by yourself -- it isn't safe.*

*Walter, it's perfectly safe . . . the only reason those men got on the estate was because Rory and Kazuo weren't paying attention. No one would be able to get in here with you, Alex, Gabriel, Tony, and Frohike here.*

*It's not worth the risk, Fox.*

*I think it is, and it's my decision to make. You cannot deny me this, Walter, I won't let you,* Mulder snapped.

*Fox, I'm not asking you to give up jogging, only to take one of us with you when you go. Please, Fox, do this for me,* Skinner begged after hearing the anger in Mulder's voice.

*No. I need this time to be by myself. You have no right to ask me to give it up. Besides, I'm suppose to be in charge while we're on the estate, and I'm ordering you to mind your own business,* Mulder growled.

*That was not what Doctor Vettelman meant, Fox, and you know it. I refuse to jeopardize your safety, we need to discuss this and come to some agreement," Skinner growled back.

Before Mulder could respond, he saw Krycek jogging toward him. There was only three more miles to go, swallowing his anger. "Alex, what are you doing here?" he asked civilly as his lover pulled up beside him, and turned to run with him.

"Walter's right, Fox. It's not safe. Those men had to have been watching the estate for a while to sneak in when they did, and none of us even detected their presence beforehand. We should have, unless they were using some new device that concealed their presence from us," Krycek said, keeping in step with the agent.

Mulder glared angrily at him; there was no way he was going to lose this argument. "And your point is what?"

Krycek gaped at him, closing his mouth he glared back. "I thought that was fucking obvious, Fox," he snapped.

"No, it's not fucking obvious. Alex, if you and Walter are so concerned about the estate's security then I suggest you fix it, and stop trying to limit my freedom!"

Sighing, "Fox, we will work at fixing the security, but until we do couldn't you just allow one of us to go jogging with you?"

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Okay, fine."

"Fine?" Mulder stared over at him, he couldn't believe Krycek was giving up so easily.

"Yes, Fox, fine. This path belongs to everyone on the estate, and if we feel like jogging on it we will," he smirked. He knew that he had just won their argument, Mulder might not allow them to run with him, but that wouldn't stop them from following him.

"Bastard."

"Sticks and stones, lover," Krycek quipped happily.

Mulder slowed, allowing Krycek to get a few feet in front of him, bending, he scooped up a handful of snow. He caught Krycek by surprise as he nailed him in the back of the head with a snowball.

"Shit." Krycek quickly armed himself, and they fought all the way back to the mansion. The jogging argument was all but forgotten.

Krycek finally tackled Mulder into a snowdrift, but the agent deftly rolled over trapping the other man below him.

"Say uncle, and I'll let you up," Mulder teased breathlessly, smirking down at him. Both men's hats and clothes were encrusted with snow.

"Uncle," Krycek giggled. "Fox, I'd fuck you, but I think my unit's frozen," he complained, wiggling his hips that were trapped under Mulder's thighs and butt.

Mulder felt his lover's erection pressing against his ass. "It feels hard as ice, but I doubt that it's frozen," he quipped, stooping, he captured Krycek's lips in a deep, hot kiss before easing off and helping the younger man to his feet.

"Mm, that thawed my lips, but the rest of my body is still frozen. If I catch a cold, it's your fault, and you can nurse me back to health," Krycek griped as they made their way through the snow to the door off the kitchen.

"If you catch a cold, I'll feed you chicken soup until you're all better, babe." Mulder promised, opening the door.

"STOP! Do not take another step," Skinner growled at the two snow-encrusted men dripping onto the kitchen floor. "Strip, hang your coats in the mud room and throw everything else into this plastic bag."

"It's your fault, Fox," Krycek complained pulling off his mittens and hat and depositing them in the bag. In the mud room, he placed his boots he on the mat and hung his coat on a hook above it.

Mulder followed suit until both men were standing in wet long johns, but they were no longer dripping.

Faith looked up from her highchair, seeing her two daddies she giggled with delight.

"You think we're funny-looking, cutie?" Krycek asked, with his wet, hair sticking up at different angles.

"Daddadadda!" she squealed.

Skinner smiled. "Smart kid. Go and take a hot shower, I'll have breakfast ready when you get back," he ordered. "And, Fox, we are going to discuss your jogging like civilized people when you return." He knew about Krycek's plan to just follow Mulder, but he wanted to reach a compromise that Mulder would agree to.

***

Skinner's Cabin  
Wednesday, November 10  
8:00 a.m.

He couldn't move; there was a heavy weight holding him down. He stared up into the distorted face of a large n'thral; its hot, rancid breath puffed out into his face. The n'thrals thick, wet tongue came out and licked his face, he tried to turn his head, but it's massive hand grabbed his chin holding him immobile while it's tongue invaded his mouth, gagging him. The n'thral moved up until he was staring at the large creature's nipples, he felt his legs being pulled apart by two other men who positioned his body below the n'thral's cock. He tried to kick and wiggle out from below the huge body, but he was held too firmly. He shouldn't have looked at it, he had never seen anything that big. He closed his eyes against the tearing pain that ripped through his body as it entered him.

Screaming, Takeda jerked awake. Disoriented, he twisted away from the men holding him, making it as far as the edge of the bed where he dry-heaved over the edge, gagging and trying to get air into his lungs.

"Shin, it was a dream . . . there's no one here," MacIver soothed.

"Rory, they hurt me . . . it was almost as bad as the consortium doctors," he cried. "At least they didn't kill me, like those bastards did." Takeda remembered the mortality testing that the doctors performed on him and three other immortals, eventually killing two of them.

Sawada met MacIver's eyes; Takeda had never spoken to him about what had happened to him when he was held captive by the consortium.

MacIver shook his head. *Don't ask him, I'll tell you later,* he told the major telepathically.

*Rory, I need to know what they did to him. Promise me that you'll tell me everything?* Sawada pleaded silently.

*I promise . . . you should know.*

"Rory, I feel so dirty . . . I want to take a shower," Shinji said with a weak, tired voice.

"Shin, this place doesn't have a bathroom . . . I don't think it was meant to be used in the winter," MacIver sighed.

The Japanese major stood. "There's a large washbasin in the kitchen, I'll fill it with hot water for you. You can take a sponge bath then," he replied, pulling on his clothes, he quickly climbed down the ladder to the parlor.

MacIver had brought up the canvas duffel bags -- one had Takeda's clothes, including a coat and boots. The Scotsman pulled out the anti-pheromone drug from his bag. "Shinji, I need to give you your shot," he informed the young man, filling the syringe.

The immortal held out his arm, making a fist to expose one of his veins. He watched quietly as his lover stuck the needle into the vein and plunged down the handle. Takeda noticed for the first time that he was wearing sweat pants; he fingered the material.

MacIver noticed him. "I packed your jeans and your favorite sweater, we'll bring your clothes downstairs, you can get dressed after you've bathed. Then I'll fix you something to eat."

Takeda pulled on his sneakers and sweatshirt then followed MacIver down the ladder into the parlor. He looked around the small cabin, he couldn't see out the windows because the wooden shutters were still closed, protecting the glass.

"I'll go out later and open them up so we can see outside," MacIver told him as he guided him into the kitchen.

Sawada was coming in from outside with another bucket of water, he poured it into the washbasin.

"No indoor plumbing, no electricity, no heat, remind me to talk to Walter about modernizing his cabin," Takeda muttered. "Where's the toilet?"

"Ah, outside in the back yard."

"Great. Kazuo, why don't you just use your powers to fill the sink?" Takeda asked.

"We want to conserve our powers in case we need them."

"What do you mean? I thought you killed those men," he asked anxiously, fear creeping into his voice.

"We did, Shin. But, we're stranded up here; we don't know when we'll be able to get back to the estate. If there is any danger, we want to be prepared, and that means limiting the use of our powers," Sawada replied.

MacIver had put a couple more logs in the fireplace; they had taken turns getting up last night to keep the fire going. "Mulder packed some supplies for us, but he didn't know we'd be stuck out in the wilderness. It's mainly snacks for the car, including some instant soup," he held up a small coffeepot meant to be used for heating water that plugged into the cigarette lighter. "There is jerky and Mulder sent along a large bag of sunflower seeds."

Takeda face lit up. "Mulder must have been sure you'd fine me," he said, knowing his lovers didn't like sunflower seeds.

"Shin, we're sorry that we got you into this mess. If we hadn't been arguing those men would have never abducted you. Please, forgive us."

"Rory, you and Kazuo were suppose to protect me . . . you're sorcerers, I might as well have fallen in love with a clairvoyant or a human for all the good you've done me, at least I wouldn't be suffering from withdrawal pains," he grumbled, lashing out at them.

"Shin, it won't happen again . . . I promise. You can trust us to put your well-being and safety ahead of our own."

"What would Walter say if he knew that because the two of you were arguing those men were able to sneak onto the estate?"

"He already knows. Mulder rushed out after those men grabbed you and got shot up pretty good. We're pretty sure that Walter is going to kick us off the estate, but don't worry, Shin, we'll find somewhere else to live."

Takeda's face fell, and he started to shake. "Rory, I'm not leaving my home . . . I did nothing wrong . . . I won't leave my family," he cried, tears running down his cheeks.

Sawada came in with the last bucket of water. "What's wrong?" he asked, coming over, he attempted to put his arms around his lover.

"Don't touch me," Takeda shrieked, backing away from him, shaking; he hugged himself around his ribs.

MacIver walked cautiously over to him. "Shin, do you want to call Mulder? He wanted to talk to you when you woke up," he said, holding out the cell-phone to the distraught young man, hoping that talking to Mulder would calm him down.

"Yeah, I want to talk to him," he whispered sadly. Taking the phone, he went into the parlor and sat on the sofa, dialing the number waiting anxiously for it to be answered.

"Skinner."

"Walter, it's Shinji, can I please speak to Mulder," his voice quivered. He was unable to keep the distress from it.

"Shin, we were all worried about you. Are you all right?" Skinner asked softly.

"Walter, please, don't kick us out . . . I don't want to leave our home, please," he sobbed, breaking down in tears.

"Shin, I'm not kicking anyone out . . . I would never do that to you. I don't trust those bone-headed lovers of yours to protect you adequately. Hang on, I'll get Fox for you," Skinner called out telepathically and Mulder picked up the extension in the bedroom.

"Shin! Thank god they found you. Rory, Kazuo, and Frohike searched non-stop since you were abducted. We had the state police and FBI all out looking for you. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you in time," Mulder sighed.

"Rory said you got shot for me, Mulder, thank you," he sniffed.

"Shin, are you okay?"

"No. I want to come home, Mulder, I'm so afraid here. I want to be home with you and the others, please, come and get me," he pleaded clutching the phone.

"Shin, the snowstorm has shut down all the mountain roads. It's still blowing and drifting where you are, it will be almost a week before the plows can get up in that part of the state," Mulder informed him gently, he had called the plowing services to find out when the mountain roads would be open again. That area of the Virginia was a low priority, the plowing supervisor had even laughed at him. "I even tried to arrange for a helicopter, but there is no where for them to safely land in that area. Shin, if there was anyway for me to get to you, I would be there in a second. I'm sorry."

"I know you would, Mulder. I'm sorry for being such a crybaby," Takeda sighed.

"Shin, don't apologize, you have every right to be upset. We love you and want you back with us." Mulder wanted to be there to hug and comfort his friend -- he knew what Takeda was going through. "Shin, don't push Rory and Kazuo away. I know you probably don't want to be touched by them, but remember, they love you and are probably feeling pretty awful right now, too."

"Mulder, I'll try, give my love to everyone there and kiss the munchkins for me," Takeda murmured softly.

"I will, Shin," Mulder said, waiting for the dial tone before hanging up himself.

Sawada cleared his throat. "Shin, the water is heated in the sink and there's soap and clean towels on the counter if you want to wash up now."

"Yeah, thanks, Kazuo. I'm sorry I jumped when you tried to touch me, but I don't want to have sex . . . could you help me wash my back," he blushed, realizing how lame he sounded.

"Shin, Rory and I won't touch you sexually until you're ready, we just want to comfort you . . . you don't have to be afraid of us," the major replied tenderly.

Takeda looked sadly at both men. He nervously removed his sweatshirt and pants, kicking off his sneakers at the same time. He started by washing his hair, leaning over the sink, he allowed his lover to pour water over his head to rinse the soap out.

MacIver stood back not wanting to crowd his lover, allowing Sawada to help him bathe. He filled an old kettle with water and had it on the wood stove heating. He also found several packets of instant oatmeal mix in the box that Mulder had packed along with plastic bowls and spoons. He glanced over at Takeda there were no longer any bruises showing on his ivory skin. It was going to be hell trying not to touch him in the small confines of the cabin.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, November 10  
10:00 a.m.

"Fox, you're being totally unreasonable!" Skinner growled with frustration.

"Why? Because I won't allow you to place any more restrictions on my freedom? Damnit, Walter, this place was supposed to be a safe haven for me. What fucking good is it if I'm not allowed to go outside on my own property alone?" Mulder snapped angrily.

Krycek sat silently watching their argument. He already knew it was pointless, but he had to give Skinner points for trying.

"Fox, I'm not asking you to give up your freedom permanently, only until we are sure that the grounds are secure," Skinner reasoned.

"Walter, you know damn well that you can never guarantee that the grounds will be a hundred percent safe." Mulder stood nose to nose with Skinner, refusing to back down. "And another thing, I'm not giving up jogging, if you try to stop me then we *are* through," he threatened loudly.

Skinner mouth went dry -- Mulder had never threatened to leave him before over something so minor. "Is jogging that important to you, Fox? Is it more important to you than us?" he asked, sinking into a chair his legs too wobbly to hold him.

Mulder knelt beside the chair and took Skinner's hand in his. "Walter, it's not jogging we're talking about here. We're talking about my freedom . . . my life. You've never been able to understand what it's been like for me. Please, try to understand *now* why something you consider insignificant, is so important to me," he begged. Bringing Skinner's hand up to rest on his cheek, he stared into his lover's sad brown eyes.

"Fox, I can't lose you . . . I love you too much. If this is so important to you then I won't stop you," he replied weakly.

Mulder sighed, resting his forehead on the larger man's chest. He had just won their argument, but for some reason he felt like he had loss.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Wednesday, November 10  
2:10 p.m.

"Justin, wake up." Joseph Shadow Hawk gently shook his lover -- it was unlike the Texan to sleep this late.

"Tired, goway," Blaise mumbled.

"It's after two o'clock in the afternoon. Are you feeling okay?" Hawk asked. Sitting on the bed, he felt his lover's forehead. Finding it hot, he became worried, immortals didn't get sick.

"Justin, I'm going to find a thermometer. I'll be right back," he stood and hurried out of the room.

Gabriel Hunter returned with him a few minutes later, the older man had a small medical kit with him. He set it on the nightstand; pulling out a thermometer it was the type that fit in the ear. Hunter shook Blaise awake again. "Justin, I'm going to take your temperature just lay still." He brushed the red hair away from the immortal's ear and inserted the thermometer, then pushed the button, and pulled it out.

Hawk climbed on the bed and sat next to his lover who had fallen asleep again. "Gabriel, what do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know, Joe. Maybe we should get Doctor Pendrell out here," Hunter replied, checking the thermometer, it read 102 causing him to be instantly concerned.

"We're still snowed in. The plows haven't been out this far yet. Gabriel, what are we going to do?" He nervously ran his hand through his lover's thick red hair.

"Don't worry, Joe, I'll go and talk to Walter. He'll find a way to get the doctor out here." He quickly left the room.

Hunter rushed downstairs, finding Skinner in the kitchen with Frohike. The two men were arguing amicably over the amount of garlic that should be used in the tomato sauce that Skinner was making for dinner this evening.

"Walter, there is something wrong with Justin, he is running a high temperature, he needs a doctor," Hunter stated anxiously, interrupting the men's argument.

"What? He's an immortal, they don't get sick," Skinner replied, confusion and worry showing on his face.

"Walter, that's what concerns me, he shouldn't be sick."

Frohike had been listening to the conversation when he suddenly had one of his visions. "Ah, guys."

Skinner and Hunter went on talking not paying any attention to him. "I'll have Doctor Pendrell flown out by helicopter," Skinner replied.

"Hey, guys!" Frohike said, louder.

"Melvin, we're in the middle of something right now," the A.D. admonished, reaching for the telephone.

Frohike threw his hands up in the air, frustrated. Okay, if they didn't want to know what's wrong with Justin, he wasn't about tell them. So what if he's pregnant. He left the kitchen in a huff.

"What is wrong with Melvin?" Hunter asked as Frohike stomped nosily out of the kitchen.

"Hmm, I don't know," Skinner muttered, dialing the doctor. He arranged to have him flown out to the estate.

***

When Doctor Pendrell arrived. Frohike cornered him before he could go into Blaise's room. "Doc, I need to tell you something . . . it's very important . . . it involves Justin."

"What is it, Melvin?"

"Justin isn't sick, he's pregnant," Frohike said.

Pendrell stared at him in shock. "Melvin, not that I don't believe you, but I think I'll verify that for myself."

"S'kay, Doc, I didn't expect you to just take my word for it," Frohike stated. He turned and headed back downstairs to the kitchen.

When he entered it Hunter and Skinner were talking softly to each other. Skinner turned toward him. "Melvin, I'm sorry that I snapped at you earlier, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"No, not really, it was only that Justin isn't sick, he's pregnant," he ho-hummed, picked up a magazine and leafed through it.

"Pregnant? How?" Skinner asked, shocked.

"Oh, are you interested now?" Frohike looked up from the magazine.

"Melvin, spill it," Hunter growled.

"It seems that immortals can have children together after all," the little man replied with a hint a mirth in his voice, then he frowned, if immortals could have children this way he wondered if Hans and he had a chance. His stomach clenched at the thought of his beautiful lover's belly swollen with their baby, it was not a sight he wanted to see.

Krycek, Mulder, and Schatz came stomping in through the backdoor carrying the babies who were dressed in heavy one-piece snowsuits.

"Hi, Melvin, did you miss me?" Schatz asked, slipping off his boots and hanging his coat on the hook in the mud room.

"Always, gorgeous," Frohike murmured, strolling over he gave his lover a quick kiss.

"The babies didn't find the snow very exciting," Schatz informed him as he took Hope from Krycek.

"Too cold for them I bet?" Frohike said, taking Faith from Mulder so the other man could remove his coat, too.

"Yeah, they were not amused." Mulder noticed Skinner --his lover seemed slightly ruffled. "What's going on?" he asked.

Krycek stood beside him. "Yeah, what? And why is there a helicopter here?" he asked.

"We're having a bit of excitement this afternoon," Frohike replied.

"Excitement. Nothing bad I hope?" Mulder responded, thinking that they had had enough excitement in the last week -- what else could happen?

"Could be bad or good . . . I suppose it depends on how you look at it," Frohike said, making sure he had their undivided attention. "Justin's pregnant," he announced. He couldn't help the snicker that escaped at Mulder's and Krycek's stunned expressions.

"Melvin, that is good news. Is Justin happy?" Schatz questioned.

Frohike winced at his lover's excitement. "Justin and Joe don't know yet. Doctor Pendrell is upstairs with them now. Somehow I don't think Justin is going to be too happy with the news," the little man replied.

"God, I wouldn't be," Mulder stated, shuddering, he sat heavily at the kitchen counter.

"Why? Melvin and I are going to try to have a baby that way. Aren't we, Melvin?" Schatz smiled sweetly at the older man.

"Ah, I guess," Frohike croaked out, cradling the Faith in his arms.

Krycek sauntered over, smirking. "Melvena, Melanie, Melissa, Melodie, Meryl, Mildred . . . the possibilities are endless," he replied, enjoying in the smaller man's distress.

*Alex, put a sock in it!* Frohike hissed telepathically, not wanting Schatz to overhear and know that the subject was bothering him. However, Schatz wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention, the younger man was removing Hope's snowsuit.

Frohike needed advice badly, while passing Faith to Mulder he leaned forward and whispered in his friend's ear. "Mulder, can I talk to you?"

Mulder saw the anxiety in the little man's eyes. "Alex, take your daughter," he said, handing Faith to him. "C'mon, Frohike, we can talk in my office."

When they reached Mulder's office, the agent immediately went over to his fish tank and sprinkled fish flakes on the surface. "Anytime you're ready, go ahead," he said, sitting on his sofa.

"Mulder, I don't want the responsibility for a child . . . it's not that I don't like kids, but they require a lot of attention," Frohike stammered, pacing around the office. "A baby would interfere with my swinging lifestyle."

Mulder watched his friend wringing his hands nervously together. "Frohike, Hans is trying to put his life back together. He lost his whole family, and now he wants to start a new family, it's perfectly understandable."

"Mulder, the thought of Hans' beautiful body pregnant is somewhat nauseating. Why would he want to go through that?" Frohike asked.

Mulder shifted uncomfortably. "Melvin, I'm going to tell you something that I haven't mentioned to anyone else. I've gone through three cycles now -- the same number as Hans. During each cycle the compulsion to have a child has become more intense, it's like my body has been programmed with the express desire to bear a child. I'm worried that eventually my body's needs might outweigh my personal revulsion over becoming pregnant."

"You think that's why Hans wants to have this child?"

"I think that Hans is feeling the same compulsion that I am, and if you can't give him what he asks for, he will find it somewhere else," Mulder warned.

"Hans told me that it didn't matter, he'd always love me," Frohike argued.

"Now it doesn't matter, but in time it might. Trust me on this, Frohike. The compulsion could become so great that he might take on a second lover to meet his needs," Mulder stated more harshly than he should have. The argument he had with Skinner earlier was still weighing heavily on his mind.

"What about the child? Is that any reason to bring a baby into this world?" the little man questioned.

"Hans will love the child unconditionally that's reason enough. Besides, you've seen how he is with my daughters. But, is not wanting to share him any reason to deny him a child?"

"You think that's the reason why I don't want this child?"

"I think that's one of the reasons. Frohike, it's really up to you . . . I'm just telling you the facts as I see them."

"Mulder, you haven't been much help. Now I have even more to worry about it."

"Frohike, I've given you more to think about. At least you have until December 6 to reach a decision," Mulder replied.

"Why December 6?"

"That's when our next cycle peaks."

"Damn."

***

Doctor Kyle Pendrell placed the blood and urine samples into his medical bag, he wondered if the urine would have reacted to a home pregnancy kit.

"Justin, your cycle peaked on Sunday, did you have sexual contact with your lover at all that day?" Pendrell asked.

Blaise stared tiredly up at the doctor. He felt completely drained and was having a hard time staying awake. "Yeah, why?"

"You didn't by chance have sex through your new orifice did you?" Pendrell asked.

Blushing. "We were curious, it's not like I could get pregnant or anything, we're both immortals," Blaise admitted, yawning.

Hawk looked decidedly uncomfortable about the direction of the doctor's questions. "Doctor, it isn't possible for us to get each other pregnant . . . is it?"

"Joe, your new organ is still a mystery to us, we don't know all of the possibilities. There is a good chance that Justin is pregnant, I won't know for sure until I get the blood tests back. However, I think you should know that Melvin believes that Justin is pregnant." Doctor Pendrell looked down at his patient, who had fallen back to sleep again and didn't hear their conversation.

"Shit, Melvin knows? I suppose the whole family knows?" Hawk looked suddenly ill. "Doctor, what about me? We had sex a week ago through my . . . you know." He waved his hand over his belly, blushing.

"We don't know for sure he's pregnant, but if he is, it probably has to do with your cycle. Justin just lucked out by having sex during its peak."

"Doctor, why is he so tired and hot?"

"I don't know, yet. I'll be out again after I get back the results from the tests." Pendrell left the room and headed downstairs. The helicopter was standing by to take him back to the center.

When Pendrell stepped into kitchen, Skinner, Mulder, and Krycek cornered him.

"Is he really pregnant?" Skinner asked.

"I won't know for sure until I get the samples tested, but his body does seem to be going through some internal changes. This is all new to me . . . Justin should be placed in the Center so we can monitor his condition as it progresses," Pendrell advised them.

Mulder spoke up immediately. "No. He stays here. We'll hire a live-in nurse to take care of him. Kyle, can you provide us with a list of eligible candidates?"

Pendrell knew better than to argue. "Sure, Mulder. I'll bring it with me when I come back out. I better be taking off," he said, pulling on his coat, he headed toward the front door to the helicopter.

"Fox, do you think it's necessary to bring a stranger into our home? We can take turns caring for Justin," Skinner informed him a bit piqued.

"Walter, for gods sake, he's pregnant! We need a professional, someone with a medical background who can be there twenty-four hours a day for him. We don't know if there are going to be any side effects."

Skinner sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll need a place to put the nurse, I'll open the west wing and start repairing and cleaning those rooms. Might as well have the whole wing cleaned, this place is turning into a hotel. Do you need anything else done?" he asked. He was still a bit sore over losing the jogging argument with his lover this morning.

"Finish dinner first, then you can draw my bath and give me a pedicure," Mulder replied straight-faced.

"Brat."

Mulder walked up to Skinner and wrapped his arms around the larger man's trim waist. "Don't be angry, Walter, you know that it's the right thing to do. Why don't you just put the nurse in the empty bedroom next to Justin and Joe?"

"I wanted to save that room for the newest additions to our family, Kazuo's and Shinji's daughter and now Justin's and Joe's daughter. It's a larger bedroom than Hope and Faith's bedrooms, it should be large enough for both their girls," Skinner replied sincerely, hugging Mulder.

"You big softy . . . love you," Mulder murmured, kissing the larger man.

"Fox, will you allow Alex and me to approve your choice of a nurse?" Skinner asked warily.

"Why? Are you worried that I'll hire some tall, dark, and handsome stud?" Mulder snickered.

Krycek rolled his eyes. "Some people just can't handle power. Walter, do you think we can convince Doctor Vettelman to reconsider his decision of putting Fox in charge around here?"

"Not a chance. The doctor likes him better than us," Skinner grumbled, good-naturally.

"Jealous," Mulder quipped.

"Brat."

***

Deep Space  
Friday, November 12

Ricardo Montoya lay in a deep, dreamless sleep. A pale, elegant hand rested gently on his flat stomach. The majestic Seraphim Overlord looked lovingly down at the sleeping face of his human. "You are the most beautiful creature I've ever mated with . . . I wonder if your brothers on earth are as beautiful?" he whispered softly.

He gently rubbed the slumbering immortal's belly. "Our child is growing inside of you . . . will it share our beauty?" he wondered.

He smiled softly. "My brothers are anxious to meet you, we shall arrive at my planet within two weeks, by then you should be through the first stage of your pregnancy, and be awake enough to meet them." The Seraphim bent down and delicately kissed the immortal's lips.

***

Skinner's Cabin  
Saturday, November 13  
11:40 a.m.

MacIver trudged through the deep snow, his legs felt heavy as he struggled to raise his feet. They had been at the cabin for three days and were in need of food. He was hoping to catch a rabbit or maybe a wild turkey when he noticed Jason Duffy stalking toward him.

"Rory, it is good to see you again," Duffy bellowed, stopping next to him, he stared down at the small man.

"Duffy, my friend, we've been expecting you to stop out at the cabin, where have you been?" the Scotsman asked, craning his neck to stare up at the giant.

"Hunting. Animals are easier to track after a fresh snowfall," Duffy informed him.

"That's why I'm out today, we needed meat. One can only live on pretzels and granola bars for so long," MacIver replied.

"Rory, I killed a large buck two days ago, you are welcomed to some of the meat, I can also supply you with some vegetables that I put up this fall."

"That is really neighborly of you, Duffy, if you're sure that you can spare it." MacIver was relieved; he hadn't wanted to spend too much time away from his lover.

"I'm sure. If you'd like to follow me, I'll show you to my cave." The large man turned and headed off through the woods. MacIver struggled to keep up with him, they didn't travel too far before the n'thral stopped in front of several boulders and waited for him to catch up. The Scotsman followed the giant behind the boulders then behind some bushes and into the opening in the rocks.

They walked through a short, dark tunnel. Duffy stopped at the end, in front of a pitch-black opening; he reached down picking up a lantern. The space was lit up by the warm glow of the lantern, revealing an empty cavern.

"Through here," Duffy growled deeply. He led the smaller man across the cavern and through another tunnel that lead down a hill to a door.

Opening it, they stepped into a warm cavern. "I had trouble with bears moving in while I was out, the door also helps to keep the heat in," Duffy said, explaining the door.

MacIver looked around, there was another tunnel at the far end of the large cavern and vapor rose off a warm pool that took up a fourth of the space. The ceiling was fifty feet over their heads where he noticed additional tunnels way up in the rocky cliffs. There was a fire burning in a fire pit built in the center of the stone floor. MacIver watched as the smoke rose and was sucked out through the tunnels near the ceilings.

There was a large workbench up against one wall and a bed built into a recess in the wall. MacIver followed Duffy across the space and into the other tunnel, it went upward and the air started to become cold, then it opened into a smaller cave that contained stacks of baskets and grates. The deer carcass was hanging on a hook from the ceiling. MacIver shivered; it was only a few degrees above freezing in the room.

"This is my larder, it remains cool and dry down here in the summer and cold in the winter, it's perfect for storing meat for several weeks at a time," Duffy replied. He picked up a canvas sack, moving over to the crates, he filled it with half a dozen potatoes, onions, carrots, beets, and apples. He then pulled a roll of plump sausages off a hook. "I make my own sausages, these are venison." Duffy then wrapped them in a paper bag and stuffed it in the sack with the vegetables. He handed MacIver the sack, then grabbed a knife off the butcher-block table. He expertly carved a rump-roast off the carcass, wrapped it, he passed it to the Scotsman. "This should be enough to get you through a couple of days, I'll drop some more off at the cabin if you're still there in three days."

"Thank you, Duffy. I really appreciate your help," MacIver drawled following the n'thral out.

"It is the least I could do. How is your immortal doing?"

"As well as could be expected, it will be a while before he recovers. I should be getting back. I'll see you, Duffy. Thanks again."

"You're welcome, Rory."

MacIver hefted the heavy bag over his back and trudged back through the snow to the cabin. His thoughts rested as always on Shinji. His young lover was still shrinking away from any physical contact with them during the day, but at night he'd cling to them out of fear. He felt so helpless; he didn't know how to comfort Shinji.

***

Justice Department  
Monday, November 15  
11:12 a.m.

"I want total immunity from prosecution and a full presidential pardon in exchange for the information I have on the consortium and their recent activities," Jeffrey Spender stated, he was not going to settle for anything less.

"I don't think I can promise you a presidential pardon. The public won't go for it," the Assistant Attorney General Allan Howard replied.

"Then I have nothing to tell you," Spender growled.

"You should have thought about that before you turned yourself in. We can reduce the charges against you and you'll only get ten to fifty years instead of the death penalty," Howard stated brusquely.

"Sir, if you want the location of Sung Lee of Korea and Luis Marquez of Spain then I suggest that you provide me with everything that I've asked for," Spender said, meeting the other man's eyes challengingly.

"You know where the consortium is holding those two immortals?" Howard asked with great interest.

"Yes, and I know a hell of a lot more than just that, but it's up to you whether or not I tell you. Oh, and don't bother trying to get a clairvoyant to read me because I'm probably a better clairvoyant than anyone you have working for you," Spender snarled with contempt. His latent clairvoyant talents had come as a surprise to him, but he was able to keep them a secret from his father.

Howard glared at him, knowing that finding the abducted immortals was a top priority to the government. "We'll keep you in protected custody until I can get authorization to grant your requests."

"I have one other request."

"What is it?" Howard sighed, irritated.

"I want to be placed under protective custody by the FBI, more specifically by my half-brother Fox Mulder," Spender said, tenting his fingers in front of him.

"Half-brother? What do you take me for? Is this some fucking consortium plot to get to Agent Mulder?" the attorney snapped.

"Call Agent Mulder and ask him if he has a half-brother named Jeffrey Spender," Spender challenged.

Glaring angrily, Howard picked up his telephone and dialed the FBI. "This is Alan Howard at the Justice Department. I'd like the extension for Special Agent Fox Mulder."

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 25  
A Lover's Betrayal

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Monday, November 15  
11:32 a.m.

Fox Mulder glared in irritation at the ringing telephone, put his pen down, and reached to answer it. "Mulder."

"Agent Mulder, this is Assistant Attorney General Allan Howard over at the Justice Department," Howard said while staring over his desk at Jeffrey Spender.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Howard?"

"I need some information. Do you happen to have a half-brother by the name of Jeffrey Spender?"

"Spender? Sorry, the only Jeffrey Spender I know was a former FBI agent, he's been missing for a couple years," Mulder answered. Then the recent image of the smoker claiming to be his father invaded his thoughts, he knew Spender was his son.

"So, Agent Mulder, there's no way that Jeffrey Spender could be your half-brother?" Howard asked, watching as the young man sitting in front of him straightened anxiously in his chair.

"Mr. Howard, there is a possibility that Jeffrey Spender could be my half-brother. Why do you ask? Do have information on his whereabouts?" Mulder inquired, looking up as Krycek walked over and sat on the edge of his desk to listen in on his conversation. The last time he had seen Spender was in the hospital recovering from a bullet wound to the head. He disappeared from his hospital bed the next night.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Would you be able to meet me at the Justice Department? We need to discuss this matter face-to-face." Howard twirled the telephone cord around his finger as he waited for Mulder's answer.

"Sure, I can be there in half an hour," Mulder replied, meeting Krycek's eyes. The younger man nodded and went to retrieve his suit coat from the back of his chair. Mulder ended the call and rolled down his sleeves, refastening the cuffs, he pulled on his suit coat as well.

"Fox, what do you make of it?" Krycek asked, taking their long, black overcoats off the coat rack and passing Mulder's coat to him.

"I think Spender's there and he's claiming to be my half-brother . . . I think he just might be," Mulder replied, shrugging into the overcoat. "Either way, we could get some answers to some important questions from him," he said as they left the office.

***

Skinner's cabin  
Monday, November 15  
11:42 a.m.

Takeda sat huddled in the corner of the worn sofa, staring listlessly into the fireplace, watching the flames dance around chaotically. It reminded him what a confused mess his life had become. He had been in a state of shock since finding out about Justin's pregnancy yesterday. It had brought back memories of the four humans raping him through his new orifice. He thought there was a possibility that he might be too, because the men had raped him during the peak of his cycle.

"Shin, I don't think you have anything to worry about," MacIver soothed. Kneeling on the floor in front of the younger man, he took a hold of his hands.

"Rory, how would you know? I could be pregnant . . . it's possible," Takeda grumbled sadly.

"No it's not, love." The Scotsman rose and sat next to his lover on the sofa, pulling him into his arms. Takeda buried his face against MacIver's shoulder, his cheek resting against the soft flannel. "I talked to Doctor Pendrell this morning, Justin has been in a state of deep sleep since Tuesday evening. It's been near to impossible to wake him for any length of time. The doctor believes that it's one of the symptoms of his pregnancy, if you were pregnant you should be experiencing the same symptoms right now."

"Rory, what if it is only because Justin's lover was an immortal, how do we know that an immortal impregnated by a human wouldn't have different symptoms?" Takeda asked, clinging fearfully to his lover.

MacIver sighed, leave it to his lover to come up with some logical reason why he still might be pregnant. "We'll be home today, then Doctor Pendrell can run some tests on you. One way or another we will know for sure . . . then we'll deal with it together. Shin, I love you and I will still love you even if you're carrying another man's child."

"God, Rory, I don't know if I can deal with being pregnant with one of those men's babies," he cried, burying his face into the older man's shoulder. "Why couldn't it be yours."

MacIver gently rubbed his back. "Is that an offer, Shin?" he teased lifting his lover's chin he kissed his tears away.

A guarded look fell across Takeda's eyes and MacIver wondered briefly what secret his lover was hiding from him, but he refused to invade the younger man's privacy to find out.

Takeda murmured weakly. "I love you, Rory. Thanks for putting up with me."

"Ssh, don't talk that way, you've done nothing wrong, it's me that should be thanking you," MacIver soothed. He heard the sound of his SUV pulling up on the road. "Stay here, babe, Kazuo and Duffy are back with the SUV." The Scotsman got up off the sofa, grabbing his coat he hurried out the front door. He didn't want Takeda to see the mammoth n'thral. His lover was experiencing enough night terrors as it was --he didn't want to add to them.

MacIver slid down the snow-covered hill to the dirt road. "Duffy, thanks for digging my truck out," he drawled. Stopping in front of the large n'thral, he smiled briefly at the major who climbed out of the driver's seat. The two sorcerers had come to know each other really well in the days and nights they had spent stranded at the cabin.

Duffy had walked behind the truck on the way back to the cabin. He tiredly rested his arm on the roof, looking down on MacIver. "You're welcome, Rory. You will be leaving now?" he asked sadly.

"Yes. We need to get Shinji back home. Duffy, my friend, really thank you for everything that you have done for us," MacIver replied, holding out his hand to the giant man.

"Rory, thank you for your friendship. It's been a long time since anyone has looked past my appearance and treated me like a human being." The n'thral smiled warmly at the little man, shaking his hand.

"Duffy, I'll be back in the summer . . . we can go fishing together."

Jason Duffy's eyes misted over. "I'd like that, friend. Have a safe drive back. Goodbye," he murmured. Turning, he lumbered off back down the road toward his home.

Major Sawada stood watching them. "Rory, you amaze me. I was totally wrong about you, I'm sorry," he stated, holding out his hand to the Scotsman.

After they shook hands, MacIver swung his arm around the major's shoulders. "C'mon, Kazuo, let's get Shinji home."

***

Justice Department  
Monday, November 15  
Noon

Spender didn't know that he'd be this nervous about meeting Fox Mulder again -- the man that he had unjustly despised. His whole future now rested in Mulder's hands. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his thighs, looking anxiously toward the door.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the door opened and in stepped Fox Mulder accompanied by Alex Krycek. Spender's eyes locked briefly with Krycek's before shifting to rest solely on Mulder. He couldn't get over the change in the older agent, he had seen photographs, but they didn't do him justice. The man was serenely beautiful -- he'd never seen anyone that exuded that much raw sensuality.

"Spender, I thought you were dead." Mulder's voice pulled him from the trance he had fallen into. "What happened?"

"No, I'm quiet alive. I came close to dying, but daddy dearest had a morph bring me back from the edge. You're looking well, Mulder," Spender stated, resuming his quiet appraisal.

"Spender, what do you want?" Krycek growled, irritated.

"Krycek, long time. You haven't changed at all," Spender replied.

"You two know each other?" Mulder inquired.

"Yes."

Before they could get to the where, when, or how, Allan Howard interrupted their conversation. "Agent Mulder, we have a delicate situation here. Mr. Spender has come forward with some information of vital interest to our government. We need a safe place to keep him until the proper authorizations can be arranged to guarantee his cooperation. He has specifically requested to be placed into your protective custody."

"No, he is not coming home with us," Krycek replied.

"Alex, please, let's listen to what he has to say first," Mulder reasoned.

"No, Fox."

"Yes. Go ahead, Jeff, explain yourself." Mulder used his first name trying to ease the tension between them.

"Mulder, first I want to apologize for the way I've behaved in the past. I thought you were a nutcase and a threat to the national security. Because of that belief, I got involved with some elements within the government that turned out to be the true threat to our government and the world's security . . . I didn't realize until too late that you were right in your beliefs. I was blinded by jealousy. I was wrong, I'm sorry. I know that I can't change the past, but I would like to try to change the future, if you will let me," he pleaded sincerely.

"Jeff, you already apologized when you got the X-Files returned to me. Don't you remember?" Mulder asked gently.

"No." He frowned.

"Okay, I'll accept your current apology . . . we've all made mistakes that we regret. Isn't that right, Alex?" Mulder asked.

"Fuck. Okay. How do you plan on changing the future, Jeffy?" Krycek asked, sarcastically.

Spender bent down and pulled a folder out of his duffel bag, he passed it to Krycek.

Krycek opened the folder, leafing through its contents, he swore underneath his breath. "Where did you get these?" he growled.

"Do we have a deal?" Spender asked Mulder, ignoring Krycek's question. Mulder had looked at the contents of the folder over his lover's shoulder.

"Listen you fucking little weasel, I want answers!" Krycek snarled, stalking toward him.

"Alex, sit down. Now!" Mulder ordered. "Jeff, you have a deal, we'll provide you protection at the estate in exchange for answers."

Spender smiled relieved. "Thank you, Mulder, you won't regret it. There's an operative working for our father, he took all the photos, and two days ago, he passed on information to me on the location of Shinji Takeda . . . I destroyed the message, it never reached daddy dearest."

"Who's the operative?"

"Professor Leo Bartok, he's living with one of your friends, I believe," Spender replied.

"Damnit. Melvin mentioned that he didn't trust that man, he said Bartok was a clairvoyant. I should have listened to him," Mulder swore angrily.

Krycek placed a calming hand on Mulder's arm. "How do you want to handle this, Fox," he asked.

"Jeff, does anyone know where you are?" Mulder asked.

"No. I'm supposed to be on my way to China to form a new alliance with one of the ruling warlords there, but I decided to come here instead. It should be a few days before my absence is noticed."

"Okay. Mr. Howard, will you be able to keep Mr. Spender's presence quiet while you get the authorization approved?"

"Shouldn't be a problem, Agent Mulder. I'll personally walk the paperwork through myself," the older man replied.

"Good. Thank you." Mulder turned back to Krycek. "I think it's important that we conduct business as usual, and that means keeping our appointment with Doctor Vettelman at two o'clock. We'll have agents Sullivan and Pipino take Spender out to the estate, and Gabriel can sit on him until we get there."

"How are you going to explain this to Walter?"

"Shit, he's not going to like this one bit." Mulder looked over at Spender. "Alex, we could try putting a nurse's uniform on him and try passing him off as the new in home nurse," he quipped. They were still in the process of interviewing nurses to take care of Justin Blaise at the estate.

"Walter will never buy it." Krycek chucked, sobering suddenly. "You know, Walter's going to string Bartok up by his balls when he gets his hands on him and I'll be there to help him."

"You can forget it . . . I'm going to deal with Bartok myself. Our family wasn't the only one he's screwed, John Byers is my friend," Mulder replied angrily.

It had been a long time since Krycek had seen absolute hatred in those beautiful hazel eyes. He contacted Jack Sullivan telepathically and arranged for him to pick up Spender.

***

LGM headquarters  
Monday, November 15  
2:00 p.m.

Frohike finished digitizing the latest photographs he had taken for the next issue of 'The Magic Bullet' magazine. They were doing an entire issue on the shifting global borders and the new leaders and dictators that had risen out of the ashes over the past two years. The cover of the magazine had a photo of Russia's handsome, charismatic new leader Tsar Nikolai Slava.

Very few of the new-world leaders were human -- most were sorcerers or n'thrals. Only the few countries that had survived with their governments still intact had humans in charge.

"Hey, Ringo, I have the photos ready for you," the little man informed the tall, lanky blonde.

"Were you able to get a photo of Hector Cardoso?"

"Yeah, one of Rory's contacts got it for me. Cardoso is one ugly mutt, it makes me sick to think that this bastard had his hands on Hans at one time," Frohike grumbled, rolling over in his chair, he handed the photograph to Langly.

"Yuck, now there's a face only a mother could love," Langly replied, holding the photo of the n'thral leader at arms length in disgust.

Byers' head popped up from behind his computer. "I heard he went berserk after Hans disappeared, he tortured and killed over a thousand men," he informed them; taking the photograph from Langly he studied it thoughtfully. "Cardoso has since gotten smart, he's now offering a reward for the return of Hans to him."

"Do you suppose that he knows where Hans is?" Langly asked while working on the magazine layout on his computer.

"I can't see how he wouldn't know, even with the poor news coverage down there," Byers replied then glanced over at Frohike. "You ought to be careful, Melvin, it's possible that he might know about your relationship with Hans."

"Oh great, that's just what I need, an 8 foot tall enraged n'thral after me," Frohike grumbled. He reached up and lovingly rearranged the framed photographs of Hans he had taken.

"Well, you're the one having a relationship with an immortal. If you didn't want trouble you should have gotten involved with a normal human," Byers stated smugly.

"Like you did?" Frohike bit his lip; he was tempted to tell Byers that his boyfriend wasn't a normal human either.

"Yes, exactly." Byers smiled.

"Yeah, well, I'll kick his ugly n'thral's ass if he comes anywhere near Hans," Frohike growled.

"Of course you will, Melvin," Langly snorted.

"By the way, Melvin, Leo was wondering if you and Hans could come over for dinner on Friday? He only has one stipulation -- that you bring any sorcerer except Gabriel. For some reason Leo doesn't feel comfortable around him."

"Sure, that shouldn't be a problem. I'll ask Rory, if he can't make it on Friday then I'll ask Walter," Frohike replied, returning his attention back to his computer.

***

Doctor Vettelman's Office  
Monday, November 15  
2:30 p.m.

Doctor Paul Vettelman noted that Fox Mulder seemed more relaxed and cheerful than he had at any of the past sessions. "So, have things calmed down at the estate since your young friend has been rescued?"

"Yes, everything is getting back to normal. Shinji is supposed to be back home today," Mulder replied, smiling.

Skinner glared over at Mulder, which caught Vettelman's attention.

"Walter, I take it that you don't agree with Mulder?"

"Doctor, we've been having a bit of a disagreement over the rules you imposed on us at the last session. Fox has taken them to mean that he's completely in charge and he doesn't have to consult with us before making decisions that will affect our household," Skinner complained. He was peeved after finding out a few minutes ago that Jeffrey Spender was being put up at the estate.

"How so, Walter?"

"He decided to hire an in home nurse without first consulting us. He has turned our home into a safe house for a wanted felon, and he refuses to listen to any reasonable concerns about his safety."

"Walter, you agreed with me that the in home nurse was a necessity," Mulder replied calmly.

"That was after the fact, Fox," the older man complained. "What about . . . the felon?" Skinner realized suddenly that he shouldn't be bringing Spender's name into their discussion.

"Walter, I'm sorry . . . I should have discussed that with you first, but there wasn't any time. Besides, I don't think we should be talking about this here." Mulder looked pleadingly at Skinner.

"Sorry, Fox, of course you're right. Doctor, that is an FBI matter . . . I never should have brought it up," Skinner admitted sullenly.

"What's this issue you have about Mulder's safety?" the doctor inquired.

Krycek spoke up quickly; he didn't want Skinner and Mulder arguing over this issue again. "We have a paved jogging path that circles the inside fence of the estate. Fox, usually goes jogging alone at all hours of the day and night. Before Shinji's abduction we didn't have a problem with that because we thought our security was sound, but now we know that it isn't and we're worried about his safety."

"So, why doesn't one of you accompany him when he goes jogging?" the doctor asked, noticing Mulder stiffen.

"Fox likes jogging alone. He feels it's the last bit of independence he has left, and we agreed not to take that away from him," Skinner replied. Reaching out, he took a hold of Mulder's hand squeezing it reassuringly.

"Mulder, do you think that you're taking a risk with your safety?"

"Doctor, I admit that I think about it, but I need this time to myself . . . I'm careful. I do feel guilty about causing Walter and Alex to worry," he sighed.

"The decision is yours to make, Mulder, you must do what you think is best," Vettelman said. "Now how is everything else going?"

"It's an adjustment. I haven't asked for permission to do anything since I was a boy," Skinner replied.

"Yeah, it has made us realize what it's like to be dependent upon Fox for a change," Krycek agreed. He had been a bit miffed at Mulder for not allowing him to go alone to meet one of MacIver's associates at a downtown nightclub. Mulder had insisted that he take Hunter with him.

The rest of their session passed quickly. "That's all for today, gentlemen. I want Mulder to continue being in charge around the estate and for all of you to continue writing everything in your journals," Vettelman said, dismissing them.

They headed back to the Hoover Building to pick up their daughters at the daycare.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, November 15  
3:00 p.m.

Spender followed Gabriel Hunter through the mansion, taking in the opulence of the place. He had learned to do without the simplest luxuries while living on the run with his father.

"You can place your bag in here. Fox will decide where to put you when he gets home tonight."

Spender set his bag on a shelf in a closet off the kitchen. He turned around at the sound of a voice speaking to Hunter. He froze and gaped at two of the most beautiful men he had ever seen. One was a tall blonde with brilliant blue eyes and the other was a Native American with silky black hair and warm brown eyes.

"Hey, Gabriel, we're worried . . . Justin won't stay awake long enough to finish the soup I made . . . " Hawk stopped speaking when he noticed Spender.

"Who's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this is Jeffrey Spender, he's going to be staying here for awhile; he's under the FBI's protective custody," Hunter informed them truthfully because they never lied to one another in the household.

"What has he done?" Hawk asked distrustfully. He didn't want the man in the same house as his lover.

"You'll have to ask Mulder, he's under his personal protection. Jeffrey, meet Joseph Shadow Hawk and Hans Schatz, they are two men who live here. You'll meet the rest of the household later. Would you like something to drink -- a soda or a beer?" Hunter asked. Walking into the butler's pantry, he opened the beverage refrigerator.

"Ah, yeah, a beer would be nice," Spender replied, he felt uncomfortable by the hostile look that Hawk was giving him. He tried to smile reassuringly at the younger man after reading his thoughts. "I'm perfectly harmless, really," he murmured, accepting the bottle of beer from Hunter.

Hunter turned to Hawk. "Joe, Doctor Pendrell will be here in an hour, he's bringing along another in-home nurse for you to interview. He'll check Justin while he's here."

There was noise coming from the front entrance and the sound of voices and feet stomping toward them. The men's faces lit up as Takeda, MacIver, and Sawada stepped into the room.

"Shinji!" Schatz shouted with glee, warmly embracing and kissing his friend -- Hawk and Hunter followed suit.

"How are you, Shin," Hunter asked, stepping back to look at the younger man.

"Better, now that I'm home. I've really missed you guys." He smiled brilliantly.

Hunter turned to the other two men. "Rory, Kazuo, welcome home. I'd hug you too, but you both stink," he quipped, taking a step away from them in mock disgust.

"Yeah, we're pretty ripe, lad," MacIver smirked, sniffing his arm.

"I want a long, hot, bubble bath," Shinji said, stretching catlike. "Walter's cabin didn't have any running water and we even had to go outside in the snow and cold when we had to use the toilet it was awful," he informed them shuddering.

Spender watched the beautiful Japanese immortal with growing arousal. He found the younger man's movements very erotic, when Takeda stretched, he caught a glimpse of ivory skin of his waist and belly. He couldn't believe that he was going to be staying under the same roof with all of them.

MacIver noticed Spender, then noticed the beer in Spender's hand. "Yes, that is exactly what I need. Kazuo, can I get you a beer?" he asked jovially, heading for the butler's pantry.

"Sure, Rory, I could really go for one," the major replied.

"Shin, what about you?"

"Yeah, Rory, get me one, too," Takeda sighed happily. He was relieved to be back home and among family.

"So, who's he?" Sawada finally asked, nodding toward Spender.

"I'm Jeffrey Spender . . . Fox Mulder is my brother," he replied, startling everyone even Hunter.

Hunter glared at him. "Come again? I've known Fox for over twelve years and he never mentioned having a brother. In fact we've found out that immortals only had sisters," he replied hotly.

"He's my half-brother, we have the same father. It was probably his mother's genes that made him an immortal," Spender replied. "If you don't believe me just ask Mulder."

"Don't worry, we will," Hunter replied.

***

"So, Fox, where are we going to put Spender?" Skinner asked, steering the SUV down the highway heading toward their home.

"I thought we could put him up in the west wing, you've cleaned and repaired three of the bedrooms there already. Walter, I'm curious about him, he says he's my half-brother. The smoker claimed to be my father, I want to find out for sure," Mulder replied from the backseat.

"We'll run a DNA test on him. I also want him scanned, I'm not going to tolerate him in our home if there is the slightest hint that he is still working for the consortium," Skinner stated firmly.

Krycek glanced up from playing with Faith; he handed her a set of multicolor plastic keys. "Frohike can scan him, besides we're going to want to get him involved immediately so he can help us deal with Bartok," he replied. He had filled Walter and Kimberly in on what Spender had told them.

Kimberly turned around in the front passenger seat. "Poor John, he was so happy at the Halloween party, this is going to break his heart."

"Yeah, they were getting really serious since moving in together. I wonder if Bartok had any real feelings for John or if the whole thing was an act?" Mulder grumbled.

"I'm going to arrange for my agents to pick him up, hopefully they can catch him at the University. I'd hate to have them arrest him at their apartment," Skinner said, dialing the number into his car phone. He reached agents Johnson and Austin and sent them to arrest Leo Bartok, he informed them to keep it hush-hush. No one outside of them was to know that Bartok was being held for questioning.

"Walter, you'd better call Frohike and let him know what's going on," Krycek stated as they pulled through the gates to the estate.

"Yeah, I'll do that," Skinner replied, pulling up in front of the cottage to drop Kimberly off. He noticed that Doctor Pendrell's car was parked in front of the mansion, along with MacIver's SUV, and another strange car. He briefly scanned the estate. "There's another nurse here . . . what is that number five?"

"No, nine. We want to find the best nurse possible to take care of Justin, it might take some time," Mulder replied. "C'mon, we might as well get inside."

***

After Doctor Pendrell had examined Justin Blaise, he had headed downstairs to examine Shinji Takeda. He was just finishing up. "Well, I can definitely say that you're not pregnant." He held the test strip out so Takeda could see it.

"That's a relief, Kyle. Do you think it's because the men that raped me were normal humans?" Takeda asked, pulling back on his clothing.

"Shin, I think so. From the tests you've done at the Center, we know that humans have one less chromosome than mutants. I think we should start conducting tests on that lone chromosome, when Justin is far enough along we can determine if it had a role his pregnancy," Pendrell said, running a hand through his curly red hair.

Takeda shivered as a thought occurred to him. "It's probably a good thing that n'thrals are sterile then . . . if it's tied to the chromosome." He sat shakily on the sofa and pulled a knit throw around his body.

"Shin, you should seek some outside therapy. Maybe you can talk to Doctor Paul Vettelman. I can arrange with him to take you on as a patient if you like?" the young doctor asked, deeply concerned about his friend.

"Thanks, Kyle, let me think about it, okay," he answered.

"Sure, let me know." Pendrell squeezed his shoulder then headed out the apartment door running into Major Sawada who had been waiting for him in the hallway.

"Doctor, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sure, Kazuo, how can I help you?"

"It's about Shin's and my daughter. I would like to have her sent to Japan with the other infants to be placed with a family there," he replied softly unable to keep the sadness and pain from his voice.

Pendrell was shocked by the major's request. "Kazuo, your daughter and the others were born yesterday. I thought you'd want to come to the Center tomorrow and take her home. You were really looking forward to her birth, why have you changed your mind?" he inquired, noting that the major was near tears.

"It wouldn't be fair to Shinji, he never really wanted to take on the responsibility of a baby. Right now, it's the last thing he needs . . . please send her to Japan with the rest." Sawada wanted desperately to see her again, but he knew that if he did, it would be impossible to let her go.

"If that's what you want? Okay. The Japanese government has already sent half of the babies to Japan. They are going to be picking up the remainder of the infants on Wednesday."

"It's for the best," the major murmured.

Neither man noticed that their conversation was being overheard, MacIver stood absolutely still around the corner from them. As Pendrell turned to leave, MacIver followed him out of the mansion.

"Doc, I need to speak to you," the Scotsman said, stepping in front of Pendrell before he could open his car door.

"What is it, Rory?"

"I'm going to follow you back to the Center to pick up Shinji and Kazuo's daughter. Ayako is not going back to Japan; her home is here with us," he replied firmly.

"Ayako?"

"Yes, Shinji wanted to name her that . . . he's been looking forward to her birth. Kazuo is allowing his guilt over Shinji's abduction interfere with his judgment, when he sees that Shin really wants this baby he'll change his mind." MacIver looked earnestly at the doctor --he was not about to take no for an answer.

"Okay, Rory, for Shinji. I think it might help him having someone that was dependent on him. But, if you're wrong, I expect you to stop Kazuo from killing me."

"I'm not wrong. I'll meet you at the Center," the Scotsman said, heading for his SUV.

***

Spender watched nervously as Skinner stalked into the kitchen. He was somewhat relieved that the larger man had a baby in his arms it lessened his imposing stance. He glanced behind Skinner at Mulder and Krycek. Krycek was also carrying a baby, it occurred to him that these were his nieces. He wanted to reach out and touch them, but he held back and waited.

"Jeff, if you can grab your bag I'll show you to your room," Mulder told him softly.

"Okay," he went to the closet and picked up his duffel bag and stepped back into the kitchen.

"When you come back downstairs I want to lay out some ground rules for you," Skinner growled loudly. His tone of voice startled Schatz who was in the process of preparing dinner, he dropped the box of rice he was carrying. "Sorry, Hans."

"S'kay, Walter, you'd think I'd be use to you by now," the young man grinned, picking up the box.

Spender glanced nervously at Skinner then back to Mulder. He had never gotten along with either man. During his brief stint on the X-Files he had undermined Skinner's authority and blew the whistle on him at every opportunity. Krycek was a total enigma to him, he thought the man had been loyal to his father, but he found out later that he was just playing him for a fool as he pursued his own hidden agenda. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to come here.

"C'mon, don't let Walter's growl worry you, it's his bite you have to be concerned about," Mulder teased, leading him up the back staircase off the kitchen, they passed several closed doors and Mulder pointed them out as they went. "This is Justin and Joe's bedroom, and this is Hans' bedroom. Gabriel's and Kazuo's bedrooms are off the main staircase. The master bedroom that Walter, Alex, and I share is on the main level just past the library. Did Gabriel show you around the mansion at all?"

"No, Mulder. He had me wait for you in the kitchen," Spender replied, taking in the wide hallways and the high ceilings. They turned a corner and passed through an archway.

"This is the west wing, we're currently fixing it up. This place was too large when we first moved in, we never thought we'd use this wing, so we had it sealed off to conserve on heat and electricity. There are eight bedrooms in this wing -- four on each floor, we haven't started on the bottom level, yet," Mulder informed him. Smiling, he opened the second doorway, the bedroom still smelled dusty from being closed off for so long. It was similar to all of the other bedroom suites, with the exception of not having a walkout veranda.

Spender looked around silently; he felt his throat tightening up over how nicely Mulder was treating him. "This is really nice, Mulder. I'm glad that you landed on feet after all the dust had finally settle . . . you really deserved to after everything you went through." He stepped into the bathroom, turning on the faucet he smiled as the water turned hot, pulling his hand away. "I didn't have the luxury of hot water in the last place I stayed."

"And where was that?" Mulder asked, leaning up against the counter.

"Hungary, and before that Argentina."

Mulder took in Spender's grimy appearance, his clothes were worn and his hair was greasy. "Why don't you take a shower as long as we're up here. You'll be more comfortable during dinner," the agent suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like to," Spender replied, dreamily. A hot shower sounded like heaven to him.

"Do you have clean clothes in your bag? If not, I could loan you something to wear."

Spender fingered a hole in his shirtsleeve. "My clothes have seen better days . . . I'm wearing my best outfit."

"Why don't you start your shower. I'll run downstairs and pick you up a few things," Mulder suggested, heading for the door.

***

Krycek placed Faith in the Exersaucer in the family room. "Gabriel, would you mind watching her for a few minutes while I go change?"

"No, Alex, go ahead," the older agent replied, looking up from the book he was reading.

Krycek entered his bedroom and grinned at Skinner who was in the process of changing Hope's diaper. "I bet I'll have Faith potty trained before the mouse," he smirked, kissing his niece on the nose.

"Alex, they don't even know how to walk yet. I think it's a bit too early to be talking about potty training," Skinner grumbled, dropping the smelly diaper in the trash.

Mulder entered the bedroom overhearing their conversation. "Potty training? Jeez, I wish," he chuckled. Heading through the bathroom to the walk-in closet, he started changing out of his suit.

"So, how's our guest doing," Krycek asked, following Mulder into the closet, he started shrugging off his work clothes, too.

"Fine, but I think he's experiencing culture shock. We sometimes forget how nice we have it in the U.S. as compared to other parts of the world lately," Mulder replied as he started selecting articles of clothing for Spender. "Alex, how did you know him?"

"I met him while I was working as a spy in the consortium. The smoker wanted him to do a job, kill one of the rebel aliens posing as a consortium member, but he flinched at the last minute and almost got himself killed -- I took the rebel out." He smirked, "You should have seen his face when that thing started dissolving into a pool of green goo. I had fun messing with his head. Fox, I hated that whiny snot for what he did to you."

"Alex, that's all in the past now. Green goo . . . so that's what made him finally believe," Mulder chuckled, picturing the look that would have been on Spender's face. With an armful of clothes he stepped back into the bedroom. "Walter, I'm going to be upstairs with Spender, would you mind helping Hans with dinner?"

"Nope, I don't mind. I have to hand it to Hans though, he really is becoming proficient at cooking," Skinner answered, handing Hope to Krycek so he could go change.

"Why shouldn't he be with Frohike giving him private lessons," Krycek responded, swinging his niece up in the air and making her giggle. "C'mon, mouse, let's go watch some television," he cooed, leaving the bedroom.

***

Major Sawada stepped into MacIver and Takeda's apartment. "Shin, dinner's ready. C'mon, Walter and the others have been asking about you." He knelt down next to his lover who was curled up on the corner of the sofa, staring listlessly into space. "Shin," he murmured softly, gently taking the younger man's hand.

Takeda eyes eventually focused on him. "Kazuo, what are you doing here?"

"Shin, are you feeling okay?"

"Yes." Sighing, "No, I don't know. It's hard to explain . . . I feel so empty, like there is something missing."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No." He glanced away embarrassed -- there was no way that he would admit the strange compulsion he feeling. "You never answered me, Kazuo, why are you here? And where is Rory?"

"I couldn't find Rory, his SUV is gone. I'm here to take you to dinner. Hans was just setting the table, he's made your favorite dishes."

"Kazuo, my favorite dishes are Japanese . . . I don't think Hans would know how to prepare them."

"Frohike has been teaching him so that he could surprise you." The major pulled Takeda to his feet and guided him out of the apartment.

When they stepped into the dining room Takeda stopped in his tracks, the table was set in traditional Japanese style. The dining room table had been replaced with a lower table surrounded by cushions. They slipped off their shoes, setting them on a bamboo mat by the door.

"Wow, what happened to the table?" Takeda asked Mulder as he walked over to greet him.

Mulder warmly hugged Shinji. "Alex, transformed it into a shorter version for the evening. God, I've missed you, Shin, come sit next to me." He took his friends hand, leading him to a cushion and the major quickly followed sitting on Shinji's other side.

Spender was sitting on Mulder's left side; he glanced self-consciously around at the other men. Frohike sat directly across from him, the little man had gotten there a half-hour ago and had been pumping him for information regarding Bartok. The babies were strapped in jumper seats at the table, there were small bowls of pureed beans and squash in front of them that Skinner and Krycek were feeding to them. There were three family members missing, Hawk was upstairs with Blaise, and no one knew where Rory had gone.

Mulder reached for the container of sake and filled Shinji's sake cup with the warm beverage. He passed it to Shinji who in turn filled his cup and the Sawada's, the major took it and filled Krycek's cup and Krycek filled Skinner's cup until the container made a complete gambit around the table. Schatz stepped into the room carrying a large tray; he knelt carefully setting it on the table, then passed around the cover soup bowls.

Shinji lifted the lid on his bowl and breathed in deeply. "Akadashi Miso," he smiled.

"What's that?" Mulder asked, looking into the bowl.

"Soup with tofu and seaweed," Takeda informed him.

As they ate, Schatz returned with a tray of Nigiri sushi and a tray of mixed kebabs. There were empty plates and tiny bowls filled with different types of dipping sauces next to each place setting.

"Hans, the soup is delicious," Sawada told him.

"Thanks, Kazuo, but the credit should go to Melvin, he taught me how to make everything."

Frohike grinned at the compliment -- he took great pride in his lover's ability to prepare these dishes. "Wait till you taste his Ganmodoki uma-ni, it's better than even I can make it."

Skinner reached with his chopsticks and selected a piece of tuna sushi, and a slice of ginger, then dipped it into a sauce dish filled with hot green horseradish and soy sauce.

Schatz came back out with a large bowls of sukiyaki.

Mulder glanced sideways at Takeda, he was picking slowly at his food. He didn't seem to have much enthusiasm for the meal.

"Shin, is the food all right?"

"Hmm, oh, sorry. The food is delicious -- I'm just not very hungry," he replied sadly.

Mulder reached over and squeezed his thigh. "Shin, if you need to talk," he whispered softly.

"Thanks, Mulder, but I'm fine . . . " Takeda stopped talking as MacIver stepped into the room cradling an infant in his arms.

Major Sawada choked on the sip of sake he had just taken and glared angrily at MacIver. He had sacrificed his daughter for Shinji's wellbeing; he didn't want his lover to be burden with any responsibilities while he was recovering from his brutal assault. He wondered what MacIver was trying to do? He had to know that Shinji didn't want the baby.

"Ayako!" Takeda shriek with delight, leaping up, he ran over to MacIver and took the infant from him. "Kazuo, it's our baby! Look, she's so beautiful." He smiled, kissing the top of the infant's head.

Sawada sat stunned, he had never seen Shinji so overjoyed. Ayako had been his mother's name and he was profoundly touched that Shinji had named their daughter after her. He met MacIver's eyes questioningly.

"Shin, Kazuo asked me to pick her up tonight as a surprise for you. Isn't that right, Kazuo?" MacIver asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ah, yes. Thank you, Rory." He rose on shaky legs, and went to see his daughter. Her eyes were open and she was looking up at Shinji's face, she had wisps of soft black hair, pink lips, and the cutest button nose. "She is beautiful . . . she looks like you, Shin."

The other men surrounded them to get a glimpse of the newest member of the family.

"You must be really proud, Kazuo," Skinner said, reaching out to touch the baby's hand.

"Yes," he sniffed, wiping his eyes.

"Would you like to hold her, Kazuo?" Shinji asked softly.

Sawada nodded his head -- he was too choked up to speak. He cradled his daughter lovingly in his arms as tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

"I'm starving, let's eat!" Shinji said cheerfully, steering his lover back to the table. He sat just as Schatz returned with a large platter of Tempura.

Mulder stopped MacIver as he headed to join them, hugging him. "Welcome home, Rory."

***

Professor Leo Bartok's residence  
Monday, November 15  
9:00 p.m.

John Byers sat alone in the darkened apartment, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of wine. He had searched for something stronger to drink, but couldn't find anything; neither Leo nor him was heavy drinkers. He refused to believe that Leo would have, could have, done the things that he was accused of. However, he had been unable to question his lover because he was denied permission to see him. Langly had discovered that Leo was being held in a high security holding cell at the Federal Courthouse.

He looked at the photograph of the Leo and him. Frohike had taken the photo during the Halloween party a mere two weeks ago. No, he wouldn't believe that the man in the photo used him and didn't love him. Byers hugged the photograph against his chest and broke down in anguished sobs.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Monday, November 15  
10:00 p.m.

Jeffrey Spender looked out the bedroom window and across the darkened estate grounds, he couldn't believe there were no ghouls here. He had become use to the precautions of locking the steel bars on the doors and windows and not venturing anywhere unprotected at night.

He walked over to the fireplace and put another log on the fire. Smiling -- today hadn't gone too badly for him; he was full, warm, and comfortable. With the exception of Skinner, he had gotten along well with everyone here, even Krycek. Mulder had been the biggest surprise -- he didn't expect the warmth and kindness that he received from him. He was wearing the soft sweatpants Mulder had loaned him to sleep in.

Spender pulled the blankets down on the bed and climbed in, he hugged the extra pillow in his arms as he drifted off to sleep.

***

Mulder leaned up against the nursery doorway; the babies were both sleeping soundly. He stood watching Skinner and Krycek as they came out of the bathroom in their underwear.

"Fox, why are you standing there? Come to bed," Skinner said with a glint in his eyes and a distinctive bulge in his tight, white briefs.

"I want to watch you and Alex," Mulder murmured with a slight smile on his lips.

"Watch us what?" Krycek asked, pulling down the bedspread then slipping off his boxers.

"Make love. I want the two of you to make love together, for me," Mulder said, not budging from where he stood.

Skinner and Krycek exchanged looks, they had never taken their displays of affection for each other past kissing, caressing, and blow-jobs -- and they never did anything when Mulder wasn't part of their lovemaking.

"Fox, why?" Skinner asked.

"Because I'm in charge and I want you to . . . and I know that you want to, too. Besides my ass is sore with both of you pounding into me several times a night, I could use the relief," he quipped.

"But we're brothers, it wouldn't be right."

"You're only half-brothers and you weren't raised together," Mulder challenged.

Krycek smirked. "C'mon, Walter, our Foxy wants us to put on a show for him, the least we can do is accommodate him." He sauntered over to the larger man and rubbed his cock against his thigh then leaned down, taking one of Skinner's nipples in his mouth.

"A show," Skinner squawked as Krycek's teeth locked onto his nipple, biting it.

"Yeah, a show. I've been dying to fuck that tight ass of yours for months now." Krycek's hand caressed Skinner's buttocks pinching him through his cotton briefs.

"Ouch! C'mon, Alex, I don't think I can do this," Skinner groaned, trying to push Krycek away, but the younger man wouldn't budge, he locked a leg behind Skinner's and knocked him off his feet onto his back on the bed.

Krycek draped his body over Skinner's hard form. "Sure you can." He locked lips with the older man rocking his hips back and forth rubbing his erection against Skinner's cotton covered one.

"Oh, fuck," Skinner gasped into the younger man's mouth as his fingers laced through the thick black hair, holding him in place.

Mulder licked his lips as he watched Krycek's firm ass hump back and forth in the air. He startled from the trance its movements had placed him in when Skinner suddenly flipped Krycek onto his back and proceeded to devour his mouth. All the inhibitions the older man was feeling quickly vanished in the heat of passion.

Growling, Skinner worked his way down Krycek's toned body leaving small bite marks wherever his mouth traveled. Nuzzling his nose under the younger man's armpit breathing in his intoxicating musky scent then sucked on the tender skin between his armpit and breastbone before moving on to claim his nipple.

Krycek was muttering gibberish as Skinner's fingers pinched and rolled his nipples until they were sore, hard pebbles. His legs wrapped around the larger man's waist, and he rocked more frantically grinding their erections together as his hands held Skinner's head firmly against his chest.

As Mulder watched the action proceed at a fever pitch, he started shedding his remaining clothing. Stroking his growing erection in time with Krycek's rocking body.

Skinner moved further down until he reached Krycek's cock, he licked the pre-cum from its head and stroked a finger down its length. He started taking it in; raking his teeth over the throbbing vein on the underside as he pulled out then took more into his mouth. Skinner probed Krycek's puckered opening with a dry finger, pushing slowly in as he took more of the younger man's length down his throat. His other hand massaged and cupped Krycek's heavy sacs, feeling them tighten when his finger found and massaged his prostate gland.

"Oh, god, bastard," Krycek moaned as he spilled his seed down the older man's throat. His body going limp, he was vaguely aware of Skinner lubricating and stretching him.

Skinner pulled Krycek's legs over his broad shoulders and the younger man came instantly to his senses as the large head of Skinner's cock pushed it's way into him.

"Hey, I wanted to fuck you," he gasped, pushing his hips back to take more of the large organ into him.

"Next time," Skinner growled as he pushed slowly in until he was completely buried in his lover. He leaned down and gently nipped Krycek's kiss swollen lips.

"Mm, next time," Krycek grinned against his mouth and clenched his sphincter muscle getting the desired moan out of the larger man.

Mulder got tired of watching, he climbed onto the bed facing Skinner, he squatted with his legs spread on either side of Krycek's head until his ass was over the younger man's mouth. "Rim me, babe," he purred lustfully, his eyes locking with Skinner's passion-filled brown ones.

Krycek gazed lustfully up at Mulder's firm ass and tight puckered opening. "Oh, yeah. Lower, Fox," he growled. His arms grabbed Mulder's hips as he tried to reach his lover's anus with his tongue.

Mulder leaned back until his hands were behind him; he supported himself on the balls of his feet and hands. His body was bent over backward with his knees spread wide, giving Skinner the perfect position to reach his cock. Mulder was careful not to rest his weight directly on Krycek's face, he gasped as the younger man's tongue found its target and stroked into him. At the same time Skinner took him in his mouth.

Skinner set a steady rhythm of blowing Mulder and thrusting hard into Krycek's hot ass. Mulder held as still as he could; he didn't want to pull away from the younger man's talented tongue, although he wanted desperately to thrust into to Skinner's mouth. His position caused his leg muscles to tremble from the strain as he allowed both men to work their magic on him.

Krycek was in heaven -- Mulder's scent and taste was driving him crazy, he thrust his tongue in further wanting more of him. His finger digging painfully into Mulder's hips. His body jerked as Skinner hit his prostate with a mighty thrust.

The double stimulation soon drove Mulder over the edge and he came screaming into Skinner's enthusiastic mouth, the older man pulled back slightly so he could taste his lover's essence as it spurted out of him. He eagerly swallowed the mild slightly sweet tasting come, saving a mouthful as Mulder's orgasm petered out and his limp penis slipped from his mouth.

Mulder rolled away from the two men, sated. He watched dreamily as Skinner bent over and took Krycek's mouth in a deep kiss.

Krycek slurped into the kiss as Skinner shared the mouthful of come with him. He grabbed the older man's head and pushed his tongue deeper into that intoxicating mouth seeking the last of their lover's nectar. It was one of the secret pleasures that Skinner and he shared -- they had become addicted to its flavor. Skinner ended the kiss, pulling back, resuming his hard thrusts into Krycek's body.

Mulder crawled over to Krycek, kissing him and tasting his own funky essence on his lover's lips. "Mm, are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, splaying a hand over Krycek's chest, feeling his heart's franticly beating under his palm.

"God, Fox, remind me . . . Oh shit," he gasped his body writhed as Skinner pistoned into him. "To . . . to thank Vettelman for putting you in charge," Krycek grunted.

Skinner's balls crept up and his cock swelled inside of Krycek, he saw stars flash before his eyes as he came hard with one final thrust. Krycek came for a second time when the larger man's weight pressed down on him, he felt the sticky moisture between their bodies.

Skinner exhaustedly pulled out of Krycek and crawled up on the bed collapsing next to Mulder. "Did . . . you enjoy the show?" he inquired breathlessly.

"Yeah, it was very good, but do you think next time we could go with costumes?" Mulder asked as he wrapped his arms around Skinner's body.

"Costumes? Fox, what do you have in mind?" Skinner sighed, resting his head on Mulder's chest.

"I thought you could dress like a surly FBI Assistant Director and Alex could dress like a ruffian in a black leather jacket, black jeans and boots or we could entertain my Thelma and Louise fantasy." Mulder grinned against the larger man's head, gasping when Skinner swatted his thigh.

"Surly . . . that would require me to stretch my acting abilities," Skinner quipped.

"Yeah, we better go with your Thelma and Louise fantasy, Fox," Krycek smirked.

They crawled under the covers and collapsed into each other arms.

"Thank you, Walter," Mulder murmured, kissing him tenderly.

"Night, babe," Skinner sighed, throwing a leg over Mulder's leg, he nuzzled closer then laid awake listening to his lovers' breathing as they fell asleep.

***

FBI Hoover Building  
Tuesday, November 16  
1:00 p.m.

Leo Bartok blotted his sweat-dampened forehead with a handkerchief as he sat evading questions being put to him by Fox Mulder. Next to Mulder sat the FBI's clairvoyant Special Agent Jared Austin and viewing the interview from behind an observation mirror were John Byers, Melvin Frohike, Walter Skinner, Allan Howard, and Alex Krycek.

"Leo, how long have you been working for them?" Mulder asked again for the twentieth time.

"I don't work for them."

"You took these photographs of my family and our home. You purposely took photos of the estate security systems, and sent them to the consortium. How can you claim you're not working for them?" Mulder angrily indicated to the photos spread out on the table in front of Bartok.

"I told you, I don't work for them."

Frustrated, Mulder rose and paced the room, turning back to face the man at the table. "Leo, why did you do it?"

A shadowed look briefly flickered across Bartok's face, but he quickly put up his barriers again. "I didn't do anything. You have no proof that I took those photos."

Mulder glanced over at Agent Austin who shook his head. He was finding it impossible to mind-scan the other clairvoyant.

Frohike turned to Byers in the observation room; he wasn't having as much trouble scanning Bartok as Agent Austin was. He was able to get in the brief second that Bartok let his guard down. "John, he did it to protect his family back in Hungary. The consortium is holding them hostage."

"Then it's true, Melvin? Leo really was spying on our friends," Byers stated sadly.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so."

Skinner telepathically passed on Frohike's information to Mulder.

"Leo, tell me about your family back in Hungary?"

Bartok's face dropped when he realized they had successfully scanned him. "Mulder, don't you understand? I can't talk about them. If I do they will be killed."

"Leo, I'm sorry about your family. How long has the consortium been using them to force you to spy?"

"Mulder, you'd do the same thing if someone were holding your family hostage. I can't, I won't talk about it . . . they will kill them if I talk."

"Leo, the U.S. government has agents working in Europe. If you cooperate, they will help get your family out."

"Do you give me your word on that, Mulder?" Bartok asked hopefully.

"Yeah, you have my word."

Bartok sighed, "They contacted me a week after I started dating John."

In the observation room Byers sighed, he was relieved that Bartok hadn't purposely started dating him to gain access to his friends.

Bartok filled Mulder in on where, when, and how he was to contact the smoker and what part of Hungary his family lived in. The interview lasted another hour.

As Bartok was led from the interrogation room, he met John Byers in the hallway. "John, . . . I'm sorry," he replied softly.

"So am I, Leo. Why couldn't you have told me what was happening? I could have helped."

"They're my family, John. Sorry," Bartok murmured as he was led away.

Mulder put a comforting hand on Byers' shoulder. "John, I'm really sorry about this . . . if there is anything I can do just ask."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Mulder. I was the one that brought a spy into your home," Byers replied, turning he walked away. Frohike quickly followed him, not wanting his friend to be alone.

***

* * *

Life from the Ashes Book 2 - Hope and Faith

Chapter 26  
Family Holidays

by Jo B.  


* * *

***

Justice Building  
Saturday, November 20  
10:30 a.m.

Mulder sat staring at Leo Bartok, looking for the slightest hint of emotion from the man. He had just informed him that his family back in Hungary had been dead for months. They were all killed in a ghoul attack only a couple of weeks after Bartok had agreed to spy for the consortium.

"So, all the time that I spied for them my family was already dead," Bartok said, staring straight ahead, his voice even without the merest hint of emotion.

"I'm sorry, Leo," Mulder murmured.

"No need for you to be . . . in a way this is justice for you and your family, Mulder. I put your family in danger and God punished me by taking mine away," he replies solemnly. "I would like to go back to my cell now, if you don't mind."

"Okay, I'll signal for the guard."

Mulder watched sadly as Bartok was led away in manacles. John Byers hadn't even tried to see him, since finding out that Bartok really had spied on Mulder and his family.

Back in his cell, the distraught man slowly removed the laces from his shoes and tied them together. He no longer had anything to live for in this world.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thanksgiving  
Thursday, November 25  
5:30 a.m.

Dressed in his bathrobe and slippers with his long, silken, black hair still mussed from sleep, Shinji Takeda sat at the kitchen counter in the early morning hours of Thanksgiving morning holding his daughter Ayako lovingly in his arms. He was cooing at her as he fed her a bottle. "You're daddy's sweetie, aren't you, Aya?"

Mulder smiled over at them, he had just finished stuffing the twenty-four pound turkey and was lacing the bird closed. "Shin, would you like me to fix you breakfast while you're up?" he asked. After tying the knot in the string, he opened the oven door.

"Sure, cold cereal would be fine. I plan on saving my appetite for dinner," he replied, watching as Mulder covered the large turkey with aluminum foil then lifted and slid it into the oven.

"The turkey should be done at about one and the football game is on at three," Mulder informed him, setting a bowl and spoon in front of Takeda. "What type of cereal do you want?"

"Frosted cheerios, please."

Mulder filled the younger man's cereal bowl then added milk. "Would you like me to hold her while you eat?"

"Yes, thanks, she needs to be burped," Takeda answered. Putting the empty bottle on the counter, he passed the infant to Mulder.

"Hey, pumpkin," Mulder cooed, placing her against his shoulder, he gently rubbed her back. "I can't believe my babies were once this tiny."

Takeda smiled, watching him. "Is Justin going to be able to make it to dinner?" he asked, eating a spoonful of cereal.

"I don't know. Joe said he was able to stay awake two straight hours yesterday."

"Good morning, boys," Tristan Woods said cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. He was the new in-home nurse they had hired after interviewing twenty-six applicants. He was in his early thirties, with dishwater blonde hair, blue eyes, and five foot, eight inches tall. His ears were pierced, and he had a few interesting tattoos on his arms. Woods had been gay before the virus; he had left Mulder and the others in stitches as he regaled them with stories about the recent exploits of his friends who had been seducing all of the available heterosexual males.

"Morning, Tristan," Mulder and Takeda replied in unison.

Woods grabbed a bowl and helped himself to some frosted cheerios. "How's the Thanksgiving meal preparations going?" he asked, sitting at the counter next to Takeda.

"Fine, Hans and Frohike finished making the pies yesterday. I just put the turkey in the oven and Kim is cooking a second smaller turkey. Scully, her husband, and brothers are bringing over a large salad and a relish tray, and Langly agreed to bring a sweet potato casserole and Byers."

"How's John doing?" Woods asked. In the five short days that he had been there, he had ingratiated himself with the family. He was openly friendly and constantly asking questions.

"He had just started to accept Leo's betrayal, now he has to deal with his suicide. He's feeling guilty," Mulder sighed.

"Poor John, that was really horrible. It might take awhile, but I'm sure he'll be fine," Woods said. Getting up, he rinsed his bowl and placed it in the dishwasher. He pulled a tray off the shelf in the pantry and started fixing breakfast for Blaise.

"Hi, guys. Do you need any help, Mulder?" Spender asked, coming into the kitchen. He walked over to the coffeepot and helped himself closing his eyes he savored the aroma and the first sip.

"We're going to want to bring the folding chairs and tables up from storage, or we could wait for Walter to teleport them up," Mulder replied as he passed the infant back to Takeda who had just finished putting his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher.

"No, I'll do it. Where do you want me to set them up?"

"I thought we could put them end-to-end with the dining room table expanding it out into the foyer. That way we can seat everyone at the same table."

"That sounds like a plan, Mulder," Spender replied, strolling out of the kitchen for the elevator.

"Mulder, can I talk to you up in your office?" Takeda asked, cradling his sleeping daughter.

"Sure, Shin. What about?" Mulder asked as they headed toward the staircase.

"It's rather personal, I'll tell you when we get there."

Mulder glanced at him speculatively; he had been wondering how Shinji was coping lately. He opened the door to his office and allowed the younger man to precede him in.

They sat on the sofa together, and Mulder waited patiently for Takeda to begin talking.

"Mulder, this is going to sound sick, but after Kyle examined me and discovered that I wasn't pregnant . . . I was disappointed. It's not that I wanted to have a baby by the men who raped me, but my body's experiencing a strange urge to have a baby, it has started to become unbearable. I thought Ayako would help, but she hasn't . . . I don't know how to make it go away." Takeda stared at his infant daughter as he told Mulder this; he was too embarrassed to meet the older man's eyes.

"Shin, you have nothing to be ashamed of . . . I'm having the same compulsion. It's a little like severe hunger pangs . . . an uncontrollable need for nourishment. The closer we get to our cycle the stronger the urge to fill that gnawing emptiness becomes, and it never goes away."

"Mulder, do you think that it will continue to become stronger until it forces us to satisfy it?"

"You've only gone through two cycles, Shin. I can confirm that the third cycle was harder to get through. If it weren't for the fact that Walter and Alex were out searching for you when my cycle peaked, I might have given into that urge." Mulder shivered, he leaned back on the sofa and closed his eyes. "I'm trying to think of an excuse for me to go out of town on a case, without Alex, during the next peak of my cycle."

"Mulder, why is the thought of getting pregnant abhorrent to you? Is it just because you feel it makes you less of a man, more of a freak?"

"Isn't that enough?" Mulder chuckled softly. "Shin, what if the child isn't normal, but some sort of a monster?"

"I wouldn't worry about that; Kyle just got back the results of the amniocentesis he did on Justin and it shows his baby is a normal female. The only exception is that she's carrying the extra mutant chromosome. He thinks she may be an immortal like her fathers."

"Even so, Shin, it still scares me. Don't forget the changes our bodies will go through, and the pain, I don't particularly care for the idea of pushing an eight pound object through my bellybutton."

Takeda sighed, staring down at his daughter again. "Mulder, would you think less of me if I gave into this compulsion and didn't try to fight it?"

Surprised, Mulder peered over at him and answered tentatively. "No. It's your life, Shin, but can you tell me why?"

"I'm having a hard time concentrating, it's all I can think about lately and that's not fair to Ayako. She needs my full attention and love." He smiled softly down at his daughter who was sucking her thumb in her sleep.

"I guess that makes some sort of sense. Which of your lovers do you want to father your baby?"

"I want Rory to be the father, he's wanted a baby and Kazuo already has Ayako."

"Shin, do you think Rory will understand? He might feel uncomfortable with the idea of you being pregnant."

"I don't know. I suppose that I should talk to him and Kazuo about it first, but it won't change my decision . . . they are going to have to understand. Mulder, I can't go on living with this need any longer."

"How are Rory and Kazuo getting along? I've noticed that they have been spending more time together." Mulder asked, noticing his mail had been placed on his desk. There was a small box on top of the envelopes; it must have come yesterday.

"They've discovered that they have a few things in common after all." Shinji grinned. "And they no longer even have to work at tolerating each other . . . I think they genuinely care about each other now." He watched as Mulder retrieved the box from his desk and carried it back to the sofa and started to unwrap it, revealing a silver-gilded box.

"What's that?" Takeda asked with interest.

"Shin, if I show you something do you promise to keep it to yourself?" Mulder asked, looking into the box, he chuckled at the absurdness of the carving -- Slava's fantasies about them were in high gear. This one had Slava fully clothed seated on his throne complete with a tasteful crown, while his naked likeness straddled Slava's lap and worked itself on the large cock that jutted out of the Tsar's pants.

"Okay, I promise. Now show me, please," Takeda begged, dying with curiosity.

Mulder passed the box to him and chuckled even harder at the expression on Takeda's face. "He sent me two others, here, I'll show you," he said. Getting up, he went to his steamer trunk and took out the other two gilded boxes. It felt good to share this smutty little secret with his friend.

"Mulder, the craftsmanship is incredible, it looks just like you. This man is Tsar Nikolai Slava, isn't he? He's very handsome," Takeda stated, studying the netsuke carving closely. He put it back in the box and took the other two boxes from Mulder.

"Yes, that's Slava. I feel guilty for keeping them, but I couldn't bring myself to destroy them," Mulder replied.

"No, Mulder, you can't destroy them . . . they are too exquisite. Hmm, the artist's signature is familiar, but I can't place where I've seen it before. Rory would get a kick out of seeing these, but I think Kazuo would be extremely embarrassed," Takeda chuckled, putting the carvings back in the boxes.

"I think Rory has already seen them . . . he's the one that usually gets the mail and he intentionally put these packages up here when he usually leaves my mail downstairs in the bedroom. Now remember, Shin, you promised that you won't mention this to anyone."

"You have my word, but I expect to see any future netsuke carvings that he sends you. Hey, do you think if we send him photographs of Rory, Kazuo, and me, that he could have a carving done of all three of us?" Takeda asked with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Sorry, Shin, but I don't want any contact with Slava, otherwise, I'd email and ask him. C'mon, I have things to do and you need to get dressed."

"Thanks for listening to me, Mulder, it really helped me to see things more clearly."

"Anytime, Shin."

***

6 hours later

Dana Scully sat in the living room holding Ayako in her arms. "Kazuo, she is so pretty. What does your family think of her?"

"My father is very proud, he's shown the photos that I sent him over the email to his friends and neighbors. He and my uncles are planning on coming here to see her in the spring. I just wish I could contact my uncle Masataka, no one has heard from him in seven months."

"Where was your uncle last seen?"

"Dana, my uncle is a Bohemian artist, there are times when we don't hear from him for months at a time. He was traveling through Europe the last time I heard from him."

"You're worried about him though?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes, because some areas in Europe aren't very safe, not to mention there are still ghouls there. Japan has used the anti-ghoul virus to exterminate our ghouls, I don't know why Europe has resisted using it."

"I had my doubts about the anti-ghoul virus when it was first used. I really thought they should have done more tests on it, but it seems to have work perfectly," Scully confessed.

"Hey, Scully, you are in my dog house," Mulder stated firmly, coming into the room. He was carrying a tray of drinks that he offered to the people in the room.

"And why is that, Mulder?"

"Jeez, Scully, eloping. How come you got off so easy? You're Catholic, I'd have thought you would have wanted a large religious ceremony," Mulder complained as he moved around the room. Kimberly and Tony each selected a glass of wine off the tray, they were both holding their daughters.

"No offense, Mulder, but after I saw what you went through I decided that being married by a justice of the peace was the perfect alternative." She smirked, then frowned as Mulder offered her a drink. "No thanks, I can't have alcohol in my condition," Scully informed him. "Do you have any tea?"

Mulder pulled the tray away. "Scully . . . you're . . .?"

"Yes, Mulder, I'm pregnant!" She had been artificially inseminated two weeks ago.

Scully's husband slid over on the sofa and wrapped his arm around her waist. "Mulder, we're both very excited about this baby. It took us awhile to get permission, but once the government determined that both our families were normal humans without any trace of mutations, they granted it right away," Doctor Jonathan Carter told him.

"I'm really happy for both of you," Mulder replied, he leaned down and kissed Scully on her cheek.

"Mulder, can I ask you a question?" Scully asked.

"Ah, sure, what?"

"Is it true that Justin is pregnant, too?"

"Yeah, but we're trying to keep it quiet. When we were looking for an in-home nurse, we didn't even tell the men who came for the interview the full extent of their duties."

"I can understand that, the press would have a field day with this story. How long do you think you'll be able to keep it quiet?"

Mulder frowned. "Not very long."

Krycek stepped into the room carrying Faith balanced on one hip, and her exersaucer in the other hand. He placed the device in the middle of the living room floor then sat her in it -- several toys appeared on the plastic tray in front of her. She grinned up at him then picked up a rubber squeeze toy and held it out to him. "Daadadda," she babbled.

"Thanks, cutie," Krycek replied, taking the toy he squeezed its belly, making it squeak.

She found that funny laughing each time he squeezed it.

"Dana, Jonathan, congratulations. Bill told us the good news," Krycek said from where he knelt playing with his daughter.

"Thank you, Alex. So where are my brothers, nephews, and son?"

"They're all in the upstairs game room. Walter, Rory, and Jeff have taken them on in darts."

Mulder started to head out of the room when Krycek grabbed his hand. "Can I talk to you, Fox?"

"I have to help Frohike and Hans put dinner on the table."

"This will only take a second. Langly, can you watch Faith for me?"

"I'd love to, Alex," Langly said, sliding off the sofa to play with the baby.

Krycek guided Mulder out into the hallway. "Fox, I want to set a date . . . I can't stand it any longer."

"Alex, whenever, wherever . . . as long as it's a small ceremony." Mulder smiled, kissing him gently, resting his hands on Krycek's hips. "You know I'll always love you whether we're legally married or not, it really doesn't matter."

"It matters to me, Fox. The government has started making special concessions to families where the men have made legal commitments with each other. I want us to be legally recognized as life partners by our government."

"Fine, Alex, you decide. I'll happily marry you."

"Okay, Christmas Eve. I'll arrange for Father Joseph to come here and perform the ceremony and it will be only family."

"Mm, sounds good to me." Mulder kissed him and then quickly then went to help with the Thanksgiving meal.

***

Mulder glanced around the table at his family and friends. This was the first time that Thanksgiving had actually felt like a real family occasion for him. Everyone was joyfully talking and eating, and then his eyes rested on Byers. The man was taking only small bites of food and not participating in the conversation that Langly and Frohike were trying to coax him into. It would take Byers time to get over Bartok's death. Blaise, Hawk, and Woods were absent; they had elected to dine in their room, the Texan was still not physically up to participating.

"So, Jeff, you must have felt some satisfaction when the U.S. strike force rescued Sung Lee and Luis Marquez?" Charlie Scully asked.

"Yeah, I suppose . . . but I should have done something sooner."

"C'mon, you're a hero. The president has given you a full pardon, and there's talk about turning your life story into a movie," Bill Scully replied as he scooped some more sweet potatoes onto Matthew's plate.

"Have they made a decision on whether they want to stay in the U.S.?" Jonathan Carter asked.

Skinner took a sip of wine before answering. "They both want to settle together in the San Francisco area. The government has offered to supply them with a secure home and protection similar to what we have here. They'll have a four sorcerer and two clairvoyant security team and the latest in high-end security devices," he informed them. His department had been given the task of hiring the security team, until they did; he had assigned his men the task of guarding Lee and Marquez.

"I'm surprised you don't have them move in here," Scully said, scooping up a forkful of cornbread dressing.

Krycek snickered; they had had that discussion with everyone in the household. "Dana, if you haven't noticed this family is growing -- in a few years we'll run out of space."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right . . . so when are you and Mulder planning on having more children?" she asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

Mulder rolled his eyes at her then went back to eating.

"It will be at least a couple of years. We want Hope and Faith to be in their own rooms first," Krycek answered. He bent down and kissed the top of Faith's head, who was sitting on his lap. Faith had refused to sit in her highchair like her sister, she preferred to sit at the large table. She started whimpering, holding out her arms to Mulder, he reached out to take her from Krycek. The two babies had learned which father could make them feel better.

"She's teething," Mulder explained as he gently inserted his finger into her mouth and ran it along her sore gums, which relieved her pain instantly, and stopped her crying.

"Have you ever considered going into pediatrics, Mulder? We could form a partnership," Doctor Carter asked.

"Sorry, Jonathan, but I have enough work with my daughters and the FBI."

"It's just a thought," he replied.

The rest of the meal passed quickly. Mulder was in a hurry to get upstairs to the game room to watch the football game on the large screen TV. The sorcerers had been elected to clean up after the meal.

The game had turned out to be a disappointment, unlike last year's football games. The NFL had decided to ban all n'thrals from playing after most of the human players went on strike to demand their removal, sighting unsafe playing conditions and their fears over incidents in the locker rooms.

After the last game ended, their guests departed. Skinner noted how tired Mulder looked, he figured a hot shower would do them both some good.

***

"Oh, god, Walter." Mulder's hands clutched Skinner's head as the older man went down on him in the shower. His cock was sensitive from Skinner's thorough attention. Mulder's knees gave out when Skinner took him down his throat; he would have slid to the floor but Krycek's arms wrapped around his body supporting him as he plunged his cock into Mulder from behind.

Mulder threw his head back against Krycek's shoulder and shifted his legs further apart; the younger man turned his head so he could kiss those perfect lips. Thrusting his tongue in and out, in time with the thrusts his cock was making into his lover's tight opening. His arms hugged Mulder's water-slick body firmly against his.

"Do you like this, Fox?" he purred.

"God yes, harder, Alex," he groaned.

Skinner pulled forward and pushed the tip of his tongue into to slit of Mulder's penis. Squeezing his sacs gently, he smiled softly as he felt Mulder's body stiffened and the younger man's seed spilled out into his greedy mouth. His knees were becoming sore from kneeling on the hard porcelain shower floor. He'd have to get around to installing some sort of padding on the floor.

"Walter, save me some," Krycek gasped as Mulder's sphincter muscle tightened around his cock; he held still relishing the sensation.

Skinner sucked the last of the semen from his lover. He slowly stood and caressed Mulder's lean body. Pressing firmly against him, he kissed Krycek over his shoulder, sharing Mulder's essence with him. He stopped when he picked up Hope's crying telepathically because the roar of the shower had drowned it out.

"Finish him, Alex, I'm going to see to the babies," Skinner stated, stepping out of the shower, he glanced back once at his lovers, both of whom were still locked together in passion. He quickly dried himself then pulled on his bathrobe and went to see what was wrong with his daughter.

"Hey, angel, what's wrong?" he cooed, picking her up. He noticed what the problem was; her pacifier was on the floor, picking it up he carried her into the bathroom so he could wash it. "Fox, we're going to have to try to wean Hope of her pacifier addiction."

Mulder leaned against the shower wall, sated. "Walter, she's still too young, we'll start weaning her when she's older."

"I don't understand why she needs it . . . Faith doesn't need one," Skinner complained.

"Hope shares your predilection for sucking on things," Mulder quipped saucily, stepping out of the shower.

"Brat."

Krycek laughed with amusement as he dried himself. "C'mon, guys, let's turn in."

***

Jason Duffy's Cave  
Friday, November 26  
Noon

Rory MacIver trudged through the mud and the slush. Most of the snow from two weeks earlier had melted and the temperature was hovering in the forties. The little man was carrying a cooler and had on a backpack. He walked through the narrow tunnel leading to Duffy's cavern using his powers to light the way.

He stopped at the door and knocked on it. A surprised Jason Duffy answered staring down at him.

"Rory, what are you doing here?"

"We had a lot of leftovers from our Thanksgiving dinner so I thought I'd bring you some. Plus, Shinji wanted me to get a blood sample from you," MacIver replied, stepping into the large, warm, cavern. He set the cooler down on the table and started pulling out Tupperware containers.

"You didn't have to go through all of this trouble, my friend," Duffy replied, deeply touched.

"Sit down, lad. The food is hot and the beer is cold," MacIver stated as he opened several different containers. He had used his powers on the four-hour drive up here to keep the food hot and the beer chilled.

The nine-foot tall n'thral sat on the large, homemade bench, staring hungrily at all of the Thanksgiving dishes as the Scotsman filled his plate. MacIver removed the backpack and pulled out a six pack of beer and a whole pumpkin pie.

As Duffy ate, MacIver filled him in on the latest happenings in the world.

"So, Rory, why does Shinji need a sample of my blood?" Duffy finally asked, leaning back pleasantly full. He drained a can of beer then reached for another one.

"He's working on a drug that will suppress a n'thral's sex drive. He figures if he could find a way to suppress it then you wouldn't be ostracized."

Duffy became excited. "That is excellent news, if he succeeds there would be no need for me to live here away from society."

"That's what Shinji is hoping for, plus it will make it safer for immortals and humans in our society, too."

"How is Shinji doing?"

"Better, but he's still having nightmares and there is something else bothering him that I haven't been able to get him to talk about. I should be heading back to him," MacIver murmured. He pulled out a syringe to take the blood sample.

Duffy held out his arm and watched passively as the Scotsman plunged the needle into it. "Thank you for the meal, Rory, and tell Shinji I appreciate his help, too."

"It's the least we could do, Duffy," MacIver said, swinging the empty backpack over his shoulder. "Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, Rory."

***

Takeda looked up from the sofa as MacIver entered their apartment at the mansion. The baby was asleep in the bassinet on the coffee table.

"Hi, Rory, did Duffy enjoy the meal?" Takeda asked, standing he walked over to his lover and they shared a brief kiss.

"Yes, he did, and I brought you his blood sample."

"Good, I'll put it in the refrigerator to keep it fresh. Rory, Mulder is helping me turn one of the storage rooms downstairs into a laboratory. That way I won't have to go to the Procreation Center as often to work," Takeda said, heading over to the kitchen, he opened the refrigerator. "Would you like a beer?"

"Sure, Shin," the Scotsman said, sitting on the sofa he leaned forward to admire the sleeping infant. "That's a good idea, fixing up a laboratory here. If you need me to get any equipment or materials for you on the black market, let me know."

Takeda came out of the kitchen and handed MacIver a beer. "Hmm, I can't think of anything right now. Kyle has everything I need, he's shipping it here on Monday, and he'll be sending you the bill for it." Takeda sat next to him smiling. "Now that you're here, I have something I need to discuss with you."

"Sure, Shin, what is it?" MacIver asked. Scooting over until they sat thigh to thigh, he wrapped an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"Rory, I want to have a baby with you," he said quickly, looking into his lover's eyes.

"Shin, that's wonderful, I'd love to have a child with you! Thank you, God, imagine me a father," MacIver babbled enthusiastically. "When do you want to go to the Procreation Center?" He asked, smiling broadly.

"Rory, you don't understand . . . I want to have a baby with you, but not from a growth cylinder. From my body -- here," he murmured, touching his belly.

"Shin, why?" MacIver gulped, staring at him with trepidation. "Justin's been off his feet for over two weeks, we don't know what other side-effects there are. I don't want to put your life in danger or cause you any pain, and what about Ayako, she needs you."

"Rory, you need to understand something . . . this isn't some whim on my part . . . my body craves this! You have no idea what it feels like to need something so desperately." Takeda hastened. "Besides, Justin is getting better every day, I spent two hours talking to him today, and Ayako needs all of me . . . I can't give her that now, not in my current condition."

"Shin, are you saying this is a physical need? Are Mulder and the others being affected? Is that why Hans has been begging Frohike for a child?" MacIver asked anxiously.

"Yeah, we're all being affected. Mulder is trying to fight it -- he doesn't want to give into the compulsion, it scares him. I don't have the energy to fight it. Rory, I need this right now as much as I need air to breathe."

"Okay, Shin, if this is what you want, but don't you need to be at the peak of your cycle in order to become pregnant?"

"I think we need to be within the three day window. My cycle peaks on December 6, so we can start trying December 5."

"Shin, your happiness is the only thing that is important to me," the Scotsman murmured, leaning forward he gently kissed the younger man. Takeda's cycle was nine days away, he hoped in that time, either his lover would change his mind or Blaise would show an improvement in his condition.

"I love you, Rory."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Thursday, December 2  
6:00 a.m.

Fox Mulder performed some stretching exercises as he prepared for his morning jog. The air was cool and crisp and his breath was visible as he breathed. A sudden sense of dread clutched at his stomach, making him feel nauseous. He stared around him questioningly, then stepped back into the mansion through the doorway off the kitchen.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Krycek asked, looking up as he set a bowl of cereal on the tray of Faith's highchair.

"I . . . I need you and Walter to search the woods by the fence on the far north side of the estate just past the marsh."

Skinner and Hunter looked at him questioningly as Krycek went to grab their coats.

"Did you see something out there?" Skinner asked, taking his coat from Krycek.

"No. It's just that I have this strange feeling that something is out there waiting for me," Mulder replied, shivering.

"Okay, stay here with Gabriel. We'll be right back," Krycek said.

Mulder resisted the urge to argue that he wanted to go with them.

"How do you want to play this, Walter?" Krycek asked, following Skinner out the front door

"We want to surprise whatever is out there, so let's split up. You circle around the estate with my SUV, pull off the roadway just before the woods on the north side, I'll take the mountain bike down the jogging path then sneak through the woods. If there is anyone out there we'll trap them between us."

Skinner slowed the mountain bike and slipped off, he was just out of sight of the north side fence. He sneaked through the woods scanning the area for any intruders with his mind, but he could not sense any other presence -- only Krycek's. He was just beginning to think that Mulder was imagining it, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He quickly erected a shield and simultaneously sent out a warning to Krycek just as a round of bullets ripped toward him.

"Don't kill them! We need to take them alive," Skinner shouted at Krycek.

Krycek and Skinner had three n'thrals and one clairvoyant trapped between them. They sent energy charges at the men, knocking them off their feet, but not enough to render them unconscious.

"Get up," Krycek snarled, kicking one of the large n'thrals with his boot. He noted that all four men wore some sort of an electronic helmet on their heads that was giving off a low hum.

"Walter, I think we've found what's causing our security gap."

Skinner held out his hand and one of the helmets appeared in it. He switched off the device and studied it. He was now able to pick up the n'thral's thoughts.

Krycek indicated the hole underneath the fence that the four men had dug to get onto the estate. "We need to extend the fence down and plant underground detectors."

Skinner nodded his head in agreement. He used his powers to fill the hole and remove the remaining helmets from their prisoners. Satisfied that he could now read all of their minds. Skinner then telepathically communicated the situation to Mulder.

*Yeah, Walter, we know. Gabriel is on the phone to the FBI,* Mulder replied as MacIver and Sawada raced through the kitchen, grabbing their coats from the mud room they ran out the backdoor. He noted the two men had their workout clothes on and were drenched in sweat, he realized they must have been downstairs in the gym.

*Fox, I'm sorry, I should have realized that you wouldn't take chances with your safety. It makes me feel a lot better knowing that you were able to sense the danger and come to us,* Skinner told him as he made the prisoners walk in front of him down the path toward the mansion.

*Walter, that's what I've been trying to make you both understand. I don't need twenty-four hour protection, I can take care of myself, and if I need your help, I'll ask for it -- like I just did.*

*Fox, we realize that now,* Krycek replied sincerely.

Mulder turned to Hunter smiling. "Gabriel, things are looking up . . . I think they're finally getting it."

"I think you may be right, Fox." The older man smiled back.

Hope's crying caught Mulder's attention. Sighing, he unfastened her from the highchair and glanced over at Faith who was giggling with delight. They had rice cereal covering their faces, hands, hair, and clothing. Skinner and Krycek had been in the process of feeding them. Faith was squishing the stuff through her fingers.

"C'mon, princess, daddy will give you and your sister a bath," he murmured soothingly to Hope. Mulder balanced her on his hip as he went over to the kitchen sink, rinsing it out he started it filling.

"Gabriel, can you zap me in some soap, shampoo, and towels?"

"Sure, Fox." Bottles of baby shampoo, bubble bath, and a washcloth appeared on the counter along with two large plush towels.

Spender walked into the kitchen, chuckling, he knelt next to Faith. "Hey, cutie, are you having fun?" Looking up at Mulder, he watched as his half-brother stripped the soiled outfit off the baby. "Mulder, would you like any help?"

"If you don't mind, Jeff, can you take care of Faith?" Mulder tested the water with his elbow before setting Hope into it. He started filling the other half of the sink as Spender carefully lifted Faith from the highchair. She graciously offered him the handful of mush she was holding.

"Ah, no thanks." Spender grabbed a paper towel and cleaned her hands. Then he undressed her, careful not to get any of the sticky cereal on himself. He laughed when he got a good look at Mulder -- the agent had a clump of cereal in his hair and the front and side of his black sweatshirt was smeared with it. "They're not the only ones that need a bath," he said, as he tested the water then set Faith into sink.

Mulder ran a hand through his hair, feeling the sticky cereal. "Yuck."

"Gee!" Faith slapped the water with her hands splashing Spender.

Hope giggled and imitated her sister, slapping the water, too.

"Hey, munchkin, you're getting me all wet," Mulder grumbled playfully tweaking her nose. She grinned happily up at him.

Spender smiled at him then his look turned somber. "So, Walter and Alex caught some intruders on the grounds?"

"Yeah, they're going to hold them in the garage until the FBI gets here. At least they may offer us some clues as to what the weaknesses are in our security system." Mulder shampooed Hope's curly, black hair, then used the hose to rinse out the soap, he tilted her back carefully so as not to get any into her eyes.

Spender's eyes glazed over. "They don't work for the consortium . . . does the name Xsavior, mean anything to you?"

"Yes, but he hates mutants, I can't picture him employing them."

"But, he did," Spender replied, his eyes briefly distant. "Mulder, he's desperate to get his hands on you. He blames you for his recent troubles." He couldn't tell Mulder the other things that he saw in the n'thrals' minds. How would Mulder take it knowing that the n'thrals had permission to use his body as they pleased as part of their payment?

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked, noticing Spender's frown.

"Nothing."

"Hi guys," Blaise replied, walking into the kitchen unaided, he sat at the counter. Hawk followed him closely sitting next to him while Woods quickly got them coffee.

"Justin, how are you feeling?" Mulder asked as he wrapped Hope in a bath towel.

"Better. Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Mulder handed him the baby.

"Mm, you smell marvelous, angel," Blaise murmured, smelling the baby's freshly washed hair he kissed the top of her head. "Mulder, you have cereal in your hair," he smirked not looking up from the baby.

"I know." Mulder studied Blaise closely, he wouldn't have thought it possible for the immortal to look more beautiful, but the Texan glowed radiantly.

Spender pulled Faith out of the sink and wrapped a towel around her, he gently towel dried her hair. His eyes kept drifting over to Blaise. This was the first time he had seen the man who had been bedridden since he had arrived.

Blaise met his eyes. "You must be Jeff . . . Joe and Tristan have mentioned you."

"Yes, I am, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Spender said, balancing Faith on his hip, he reached out to shake the Texan's hand. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

Blaise snorted. "Tell me that again in about eight months."

"If it takes only eight months . . . you never know it could be twelve or more," Hawk teased.

"Joe, you have a dark sense of humor," Blaise grumbled.

***

Skinner, Krycek, MacIver, and Sawada came strolling into the mansion three hours later. They had gotten all the information possible from their four prisoners before allowing the FBI to take them away.

"It was Xsavior, Fox," Krycek informed Mulder who was sitting on the floor in the family room, watching cartoons with the babies. The agent had his suit and tie on.

"Yeah, I know, Jeff told me."

"Oh, I forgot he's a clairvoyant. We should have had him help scan the clairvoyant we captured. It would have saved time," Krycek replied.

"You also could have woken Frohike up," Mulder grumbled, he was starting to feel irritable.

"So, where is Jeff?" Skinner asked.

"He's downstairs swimming with Justin, Joe, and Tristan."

"Justin's back on his feet?" MacIver asked, relieved.

"Yeah, he's looking a lot better, too," Mulder replied.

"Well, I think I'll go roundup Shinji and join them. Kazuo, would you mind watching your daughter for awhile for Shinji?" the Scotsman asked.

"Nope, I was just going to do that," Sawada answered.

Skinner sank down next to Mulder on the floor and scooped his daughter up onto his lap. "It's nice to see things getting back to normal around here," he murmured. He started to play patty-cake with her and missed Mulder's anguished expression.

"We're already late for work, Walter. We'd better get going, I'm helping Scully with an X-File case and I'd like to get started."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Sunday, December 5  
4:30 p.m.

"What, Frohike?" Mulder growled letting the little man into his office.

"I think that I've done it," he said, ignoring his friend's grumpy mood.

"Think you did what?" Mulder grumbled, collapsing on his leather sofa.

"Got Hans pregnant."

"Oh. Are you sure that's what you want?" Mulder asked lackadaisically, closing his eyes he tried to focus on what Frohike was saying.

"Yes, positive. I thought about what you said, and I realized that part of it made sense. I was afraid that once the baby comes Hans would focus all of his love and attention on her and not need me any longer. I'm still afraid of that, but it seems like a selfish reason to deny him a child. It's all he seemed to be talking about lately." Frohike glanced at Mulder, noticing the pained expression for the first time. "Mulder, are you okay?"

After getting no response, he sat down next to his friend and gently nudged his shoulder. "Mulder?"

Mulder slowly opened his eyes and gazed over at him. "Sorry. You were saying," he sighed.

Frohike immediately realized what was wrong. "Mulder, are you hiding out up here?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"You haven't told Walter or Alex, yet?"

"No, it's too embarrassing . . . I thought I would avoid telling them for as long as possible. I was supposed to be out of town on a case. I had arranged with Scully to call me in on her X-file investigation, but after Xsavior hired those n'thral thugs to abduct me, A.D. Murphy refused to allow me to go without suitable protection, namely Alex."

"Mulder, you can't hide up in your office for three days."

"God, Frohike, it's driving me crazy . . . I can't take the emptiness, it's killing me!" Mulder rose anxiously, he was an emotional wreck. "How's Hans doing?"

"He was a mess earlier, until we had sex *there* and that calmed him down immediately," Frohike told him.

Mulder's curiosity got the better of him. "What was it like?"

"I've never experienced anything more pleasurable. It's clear that the orifice was designed for sexually pleasing both partners," Frohike sighed, remembering how the internal muscles worked the entire length of his cock. Mulder's voice pulled him out of his daydream as the agent sank back down on the sofa next to him.

"Frohike, snap out of it."

Grinning, he said, "Sorry, Mulder, I was reminiscing."

There was a knock on the door and Takeda, Schatz, Blaise, and Hawk strolled into the office. The four immortals were smiling and joking with one another. Schatz plopped down on the sofa next to Frohike, looping an arm around the smaller man's shoulders he leaned affectionately up against him. Takeda took the other side next to Mulder, putting his feet up on the coffee table. Blaise sunk into the recliner and Hawk wheeled over Mulder's desk chair.

"What's going on? Why are all of you grinning like fools?" Mulder snapped, feeling more irritated by the minute.

"Hey, what bee crawled up your ass, Mulder?" Blaise asked, noting the agent's sulky expression.

Takeda interrupted, knowing Blaise had no idea what Mulder was going through. "Justin, be quiet, please." He then turned to his friend. "Mulder, we've all had sex with our lovers . . . we're not experiencing any uncontrollable urges any longer."

"Shin, are you telling me that all four of you are pregnant?" Mulder looked over at Hawk when he said it.

"We'll know in a couple of days, that's how long it took Justin to show symptoms. Mulder, it was the most awesome sex ever . . . you should try it sometime," Takeda giggled giddily. He had been feeling totally elated since having sex with MacIver four hours earlier.

Frohike kissed his lover on the cheek, standing. "It's my turn to cook dinner. Hans, try to cheer Mulder up." He grinned over at the disgruntled man who glared angrily at him.

After Frohike had left, Takeda turned to Mulder and whispered in his ear. "Show them, please," he begged.

"Show them what?" Mulder sighed; his head was starting to throb.

"The netsukes," he whispered in a hushed tone so only Mulder could hear him as he leaned against the older man's body.

"Shin, no," Mulder said somewhat annoyed, but he realized that his young friend was somewhat inebriated and wasn't in full control of his faculties.

"Mulder, c'mon show them, they won't tell anyone, they're our brothers." Takeda started giggling as he sagged against Mulder's body.

Hawk didn't know what was so funny, but Takeda's laughter set him off laughing, too. He was feeling lightheaded and slightly giddy since Blaise and him had sex.

"Show us what?" Schatz asked, leaning up against Mulder's other side.

Mulder buried his face in his hands. "God, why me?"

***

Frohike strolled through the family room, stopping briefly to play with Hope and Faith who were in their playpen. Ayako was sleeping in her bassinet. Their fathers were at the kitchen counter talking about the security of the estate, they could see all three babies.

Frohike stepped into the kitchen whistling happily.

"Hey, Rory, I just saw Shinji. Way to go, buddy," he said, holding up his hand they high-fived each other.

"Melvin, you sly dog . . . Shinji told me about Hans," the Scotsman smirked. "Was that fucking awesome or what?"

Skinner, Krycek, Hunter, and Sawada stared at each other trying to figure out what the two men were talking about.

Krycek finally couldn't stand it any longer. "Guys, what are you talking about?"

"Not that we're ones to brag or anything, but we just scored big-time with our lovers," Frohike stated smugly.

"What do you mean by big-time?" Skinner asked.

MacIver couldn't help the goofy grin on his face. "Well, let's just say that besides just having the best sex *ever* . . . in about nine or so months we're going to be fathers."

"They let you have sex with them there?" Krycek asked totally astounded.

"Let us? They fucking instigated it," MacIver replied joyfully.

Skinner and Krycek exchanged stunned looks, knowing how their lover felt about it. Krycek ventured forward -- he wanted to find out more. "Why?"

Frohike couldn't stop MacIver from answering, he knew Mulder didn't want them to know, yet.

"Why? Hasn't Mulder told you?" the Scottish sorcerer asked, confused.

"Told us what?" Skinner growled. He couldn't believe that Mulder was keeping another secret from them.

"Ah, Walter, I think you really should ask Mulder," Frohike said.

"I'm asking you, spill it!"

"Shit, okay. It seems all of the immortals are having a physical compulsion to have a baby, and from what Mulder says it grows stronger with each new cycle," the little man replied.

"Fox confided this to you, Melvin?" Skinner asked.

"Yeah, remember the day we found out that Justin was pregnant, and Hans was starting to pressure me into having a baby with him? I needed some advice so I talked to Mulder about it, he explained why Hans felt so compelled to have a baby."

"Okay, let me see if I got this straight. Hans and Shinji decided to become pregnant because they couldn't control the physical urges their bodies were experiencing? What about Joe?" Krycek asked.

"Joe, too," Frohike informed them.

Hunter noticed the stormy looks on Skinner's and Krycek's faces. "Alex, Walter, I'm sure Fox isn't intentionally keeping this from you . . . this is probably scaring the shit out of him. Put yourselves in his shoes, he's suddenly having an uncontrollable compulsion to get pregnant. That would probably be a big blow to any man's masculinity, much less an FBI agent who's nearly forty years old."

"We know you're right, Gabriel, but he really should have discussed this with us. I suppose that's why he was trying to get assigned to that X-Files case, so he'd be out of town right now," Krycek muttered.

Skinner sat quietly, he was calculating in his head. If it took the other three immortals only three to four cycles to give into to their body's demands, how long would Mulder be able to hold out. He glanced over at Krycek, wondering if he could figure out a way to get him out of town during Mulder's next few cycles.

"Walter, forget it," Krycek glared at him. "Try shielding your thoughts a little better, okay?"

"Sorry, Alex, but you know how much I want this."

"Not anymore than I do. When Fox caves in we'll flip a coin."

"When I cave in to what?" Mulder asked, walking into the kitchen with the other immortals behind him.

Embarrassed, both men looked at each other, waiting for the other to answer his question. Skinner sighed. "Fox, Melvin was just telling us about the immortal's physical compulsion to have a baby."

"Oh, I see, and you expect me to eventually cave in, and then you wanted to flip a coin to see which one of you gets to make me pregnant. That's fucking decent of you," he snarled sarcastically. "Melvin, thanks a lot." Mulder spun around and fled the room his emotions were raw.

"Fox, wait," Krycek shouted.

"Watch the babies, please, Melvin," Skinner ordered as he followed Krycek and Mulder out of the kitchen.

Krycek was knocking on the door to Mulder's office. "C'mon, Fox, open up," he pleaded.

"Alex, we're going to have to break in," Skinner said. Neither man like using their powers to invade their lover's privacy, but they saw no other option. A loud crash behind the closed door had Krycek quickly unlocking it and they rushed into the office.

Both men ducked as a lamp crashed against the wall over their heads.

"Get the fuck out of here and leave me the fuck alone!"

"Fox, we just want to talk to you, please," Skinner replied, stepping around an overturned shelving unit. His foot squished, he looked down, he was standing in a puddle of water from the fish tank that had been on the shelving unit -- the fish were flopping around. Skinner quickly concentrated and the fish were teleported into the fish tank in the game room.

Tears were streaming down Mulder's face as he angrily hurled his PC monitor off his desk. He was about to knock the rest of the items onto the floor when his eyes fell on his daughters' photo. He backed away, shaking, and was caught in Skinner's strong arms. Mulder spun out of his lover's hold and threw himself down on the sofa. He curled up in a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

Krycek knelt next to him. "Fox, we're sorry. We didn't mean to make light of your situation," he replied, rubbing his back.

Skinner rested a comforting hand on his head. "Fox, we have no way of knowing what you're going through, please, talk to us."

"How could you know? When I don't know! Fuck it . . . I don't even know what I am any longer or what I want." Mulder sat up against the back of the sofa, refusing to look at them. "A week ago, I would have told you positively that I never wanted to become pregnant . . . now it's all I can think about," he sobbed.

Skinner slid beside his lover on the sofa and pulled him into his arms. Mulder buried his face against Skinner's chest; his hands clenched the fabric of the older man's shirt. "Ssh, Fox, it's going to be okay." He met Krycek's eyes as the younger man sat on the other side of Mulder and massaged his back. They knew that they had to tread carefully.

"The others have already accepted what they are. Why can't I?" he whispered against Skinner's chest.

"Fox, you're no different, you're the same man that you've always been," Krycek soothed.

"Alex, we both know that's not true."

"Okay, you're different . . . we want to help you deal with this, let us. Fox, tell us what you need," Krycek replied.

"I need to get through the next three days, I should be better, somewhat better, afterwards, at least until my next cycle." He relaxed into Skinner's arms, his tears stopping.

"Okay, Fox, we'll help you . . . I'll see if Tristan has a sedative that will help you sleep," Skinner murmured.

"Yeah, that's what I want, to sleep, so I don't have to think or feel."

***

Skinner stared lovingly down at Mulder's peacefully sleeping face.

"You'll need to give him two pills every six hours. There's enough here to get him through the next few days," Woods told them handing the bottle to Krycek.

"Thanks, Tristan," Skinner said, walking the younger man to the door. He closed the door and walked back to the bed.

"Walter, how are we going to deal with this? We can't sedate him every month," Krycek asked, sitting on the bed he caressed Mulder's face.

"I know, but we'll do whatever Fox wants for now, until he starts to accept what he has become. It's going to take time. You know, he really hasn't changed that much, he's still pigheaded." Skinner grinned affectionately at both Mulder and his half-brother.

"Well flipping a coin is definitely out," Krycek said, pulling down the covers to reveal Mulder's body, he had on low riding sweatpants that left his belly exposed. Krycek rested a hand over Mulder's navel, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath his hand. "The best sex ever . . . do you believe them?"

The bed shifted as Skinner sat down, his hand covered Krycek's. "We have no reason not to, we'll find out in time."

Krycek leveled a hard look at him. "Don't hold your breath, Fox has much stronger willpower than the other immortals," he said.

"I don't know if that's true. Justin probably would have held out as long or longer than Fox if he hadn't become accidentally pregnant," Skinner replied.

"It must be because Justin and Fox are fifteen years older than the other three. Shin, Joe, and Hans had an easier time adjusting and accepting to their body's changes. Do you really think Fox will give in and allow us to have sex with him there?"

"Yeah, his curiosity will get the better of him, but it might take a few months," Skinner replied as they sat and watched their beautiful lover sleep.

***

St. Petersburg  
Monday, December 20  
11:30 a.m.

Tsar Nikolai Slava strolled down the aisle in front of the seven growth cylinders containing his and Mulder's daughters. At his side walked Masataka Izumi and Marat Fyodorov. Inside the cylinders his daughters were the size of four and a half-month old fetuses. Slava admired their perfection -- these tiny lives were a part of him and Fox.

"Izumi, I want beautiful gold nameplates made for each of the royal princesses."

"Tsar Nikolai, I would happily do this for you, just tell me their names."

"Izumi, my friend, please allow me to introduce you to my daughters. This is Princess Ekaterina and this is Princess Anatasja." Slava said with pride as he moved down the roll, stopping before each of his daughters. "Princess Raisa, Princess Marina, and Princess Natalja." He had started coming here daily to check on their progress, and had grown to love them with all of his heart. "Princess Svetlana, and this is Princess Elizaveta my little Lisa," he said smiling.

"They are all very beautiful, Tsar Nikolai. I will make the plates to match their beauty," the Japanese artist bowed respectfully.

"Thank you, Izumi. I sent my Fox the latest netsuke you made for his Christmas present, I'm sure he will love it as much I did. How is his New Years present coming?"

"It is nearly complete. I would someday like to meet him, I've come to know his likeness so well from carving it."

"You will and soon, he will be here in February, just in time for our daughters' births," Slava replied. He nodded his dismissal and the two men left him to visit his daughters in peace. Slava had started telepathically singing to them, he noticed that they seemed to respond to his presence. "Oh yes, my hearts, we will soon be one big happy family."

***

Deep Space  
Planet Empyrean

The Seraphim overlord Xochipilli strolled down the long corridor of the Welkin Palace located in Empyrean's largest city. Walking nervously at his side was Ricardo Montoya. The young human immortal glanced around at thick facetted crystal walls; he saw shapes moving behind them, but couldn't make them out through the distortion. He was dressed in a shimmering, silver, silken robe with matching ankle boots on his feet. The boots had soft leather soles that left no marks on the white marble floors.

Montoya glanced fearfully at the Seraphim -- the being had large, white wings with shades of violet mixed in that match his silky violet hair. Everything else about him appeared human with the exception of his penis, which was currently hidden by tight, purple, silken pants. A matching tunic further covered the large bulge of the being's sex organ. The Seraphim wore knee-high soft leather boots in a deeper shade of purple.

They reached the end of the hallway and entered a large reception hall. It had a glass covered dome stretching the entire length of the room. Montoya could see the golden glow of this planet's sun and the whispery white clouds in the turquoise sky. An indoor rainbow arched from one side of the room to the other and reflected from the crystal walls, there was also an indoor waterfall and gardens. The room's occupants were all Seraphims, there were about fifty of them. They each had unique colorings; he took in the varying colors of their wings gold, red, brown, black, white, blue, and silver. Their skin tones and facial features matched the different races on Earth from pale beige to dark brown.

Montoya's fears vanished in the absolute splendor of the room and the beautiful beings before him. He shivered remembering the feel of his Seraphim's hands and lips upon his body. The sheer pleasure the being pulled out of his unwilling body. He froze when the beings surrounded them and he stepped closer to his Seraphim.

"Brother Xochipilli, you were not exaggerating about this creature's beauty, he is exquisite," said a tall Seraphim with long white hair and red eyes. "We would like to see all of him."

"Of course, Brother Xovena," Xochipilli replied. He stepped behind his human and reached around to Montoya's front, unfastening the robe, he pulled it off him.

With the exception of his ankle boots, Montoya was now totally naked in front of them. He blushed with embarrassment over their appreciative remarks; their hands touching and caressing his body made him dizzy.

"He has such an exquisite body," one Seraphim said, stroking a hand down the immortal's long back to the gentle curve of his buttocks. "His skin feels like silk." The Seraphims admired Montoya's flawless, tan skin and delicate bone structure.

"Does he have a name?" Xobonoa asked, his wings, hair, and eyes were black, and his skin was a deep chocolate brown.

"I've renamed him Xoric." Xochipilli stated proudly.

Shocked murmurs spread throughout the room. "You've given him a family name? Why?"

"Because I've taken him as my permanent mate. I will never choose another," he said, wrapping the robe back around his lover's lithe body, he pulled him protectively against his chest.

"Brother Xochipilli, this has never been done before. We cannot stop searching for our true mates."

"I have found mine. Xoric is carrying our child and when the baby is born, you will see that these human immortals are the mates we've been searching over the millenniums to find."

"Very well, Xochipilli, we will wait to see this child. Where are the other human immortals?" King Xowolfe asked. He was taller than all the other Seraphim, his eyes were emerald green. His hair and wings were a sable brown. His skin glowed pale beige against the dark green outfit he wore.

"My king, this was the only one that we were able to retrieve from Earth. The other immortals were too closely guarded."

"What do you mean? We have never been defeated or denied what is ours," the king bellowed.

"The earthlings were a more formidable force than we had anticipated. King Xowolfe, they tricked us and used our own technology against us. We're unable to get through the shields they have protecting their planet."

The king's hand gently and thoughtfully caressed the side of Montoya's face. "If the other human immortals are as beautiful as this one, then I want them here, regardless of whether they are our chosen mates or not. See that it is done Brother Xobonoa, and they are not to be touched until I make my selection from them first."

"As you wish, my king."

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Christmas Eve  
7:30 p.m.

Fox Mulder sang Christmas carols as he dressed Hope in a dark green velvet dress. He had on a black suit with a burgundy tie. Alex Krycek was singing along with him as he dressed Faith in an identical dress, except that it was burgundy. He wore a black suit with a forest green tie.

Mulder laid Hope on her back and pulled the white, ruffled tights up over her diaper then slipped her feet into matching green velvet slippers. "You are so beautiful, princess," he cooed lovingly as he brushed her thick curls and fastened a green velvet headband around her head.

"Are you ready, Fox?" Krycek asked, when he finished fastening the burgundy headband around Faith's head.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mulder replied nervously. He balanced Hope on his hip, letting her play with his tie.

Krycek picked up Faith, stepping over he tenderly kissed Mulder. "Let's get it over with then."

They walked out of their bedroom and headed for the living room, their guests all stopped talking when they walked into the room.

The living room was all deck out in holiday splendor, there was a nine-foot tree decorated in gold and silver. It had angel ornaments covering every inch of it. There was fresh pine garland draped around the mantle and windows, giving the room a wonderful pine scent. The room was lit warmly by candlelight and the tiny white lights on the Christmas tree. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace, making the whole room feel warm and homey.

"Guys, stand in front of the Christmas tree. I want to take a picture of you and the babies," Frohike order, holding up his camera. He took several shots of them together then he had Skinner get into the picture. The older man took Hope from Mulder. Mulder stood in the middle between Skinner and Krycek who each held their daughters in one arm with their other arm wrapped around Mulder's waist.

Skinner's cousins and uncle wanted to have their photographs taken with the babies, too. So did the rest of the guests . . . after about a half-hour Faith started to get fussy putting an end to it all.

"Thanks, cutie," Mulder whispered into her ear, kissing her on the cheek. He smiled and winked at Krycek who was holding her. "We have one smart kid there."

"You got that right, Fox. She takes after her old man," Krycek grinned back.

"Are you, boys, ready?" Father Joseph asked them after all the pictures were taken.

"Yes, Father," Mulder replied, guiding Krycek over to stand in front of the fireplace. Spender took Faith from Krycek and Blaise stepped forward and retrieved Hope from Skinner.

Skinner was standing up for Krycek and Hunter was standing up for Mulder. Time passed slowly as Mulder and Krycek stood exchanging vows in front of the blazing fire. Mulder was slightly sadden that three of his family were absent -- Takeda, Schatz, and Hawk were all asleep in their beds still experiencing the first symptom of their pregnancies.

Skinner's uncle and cousins were there along with Yori and Lev and their seven adopted sons. Frohike, Langly, and Byers were present, as were Spender, Blaise, MacIver, Sawada, Kimberly, and Tony. Dana Scully and her family were celebrating Christmas Eve at her mother's old home in Baltimore. The Scully's had wanted to recapture some of the Christmas spirit from before the virus, they were attending a Christmas Eve mass as a family, then going caroling with the other members of the church. They were planning on coming to dinner at the estate on Christmas day.

Mulder sighed inwardly when Father Joseph finally pronounced them married. They shared a long kiss as their friends and family applauded. Skinner went and opened a couple bottles of champagne, filling nineteen fluted champagne glasses.

When everyone had a glass of champagne, Skinner cleared his throat. "I'd like to propose a toast. To Fox and Alex, may they be forever happy together."

Mulder smiled and quickly amended his lover's toast as they click glasses. "May we all be forever happy."

"So, Alex, what are you and Mulder doing for a honeymoon?" Uncle Kostya asked.

"I thought we'd go to Las Vegas after New Years, from about January 8 to the 12," Krycek answered quickly, smirking over at his half-brother.

"No, let's say from January 20 to 25," Skinner said, figuring out immediately that January 8 through the 10 was when Mulder's cycle would peak again.

Mulder sighed. He was feeling better right now, so his lovers' childish competition to get him alone during one of his cycles didn't irritate him as much. "January 8 through the 12 would be pretty boring for you, Alex, with me being sound asleep during three of the days."

"Why would you be sound asleep for three days?" Uncle Kostya inquired.

Mulder blushed; so far they had been able to keep Blaise and the other immortals' pregnancies a secret from the outside world. How would he explain why his needed to be sedated during those days without explaining everything else.

"It's an inside joke, Kostya," Yori told the old man, winking knowingly at Mulder.

Mulder smiled appreciatively at the large Russian. "Yori, are you still planning on starting back to work at the FBI daycare in January?"

"Yes, Mulder, I missed all of the children there. Lev's and my sons are in school during the day, it will be nice to do something useful."

"The children all missed you, Yori, and I would feel better knowing that you are there for my daughters," Mulder told him sincerely.

MacIver stepped over to them carrying a tray of appetizers. Mulder selected a crab cake from the tray.

"Would you like another glass of champagne, Mulder?" MacIver asked.

"Yes, thanks, Rory," Mulder said as his champagne flute was filled magically to the brim.

Krycek came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mulder's waist, kissing him behind the ear. He reached for the glass of champagne and took a sip. "Since Kazuo has moved in with Rory and Shinji, his old bedroom is free, I thought we could spend the evening there alone together."

"Alex, I like the way you think," Mulder said, turning around in his arms, he kissed him passionately his tongue exploring deeply. A flash of light forced them apart. Both men glared at Frohike as the little man tried to hide the camera behind his back.

"Hey, I have to make a living, too. Several magazines will pay top dollar for this photograph. Now if the two of you want to make out au naturel in the spa downstairs, I'll be set for the year 2000," Frohike quipped, backing away from them.

"It's okay, Alex, he's just trying to make a little extra money for Hans and the baby. I told him it was okay to sell a few *tasteful* photographs of us, but not any photographs of our daughters without our permission, and we do get to approve all photographs first," Mulder murmured, preventing Krycek from going after him.

"Fox, what does Frohike know about tasteful? To him tasteful would be us wearing black dress socks as we fuck."

"We've never fucked with only our socks on."

"Hmm, so do you want to try it?" Krycek asked, pulling up his pants cuff showing Mulder his black sock, which wasn't completely black.

Mulder squinted. "Is that Rudolph?"

"Ah, gee, it's Christmas Eve, Fox."

Spender came into the room to find them. "The food is ready, come and eat, you can discuss your weird sense of fashion later."

"Jeff, you're a fine one to talk, at least neither of us is wearing a tie that lights up," Krycek snorted watching the lights flash on and off on Spender's Christmas tree tie.

Mulder looked at Krycek, embarrassed. "I was planning on wearing my Santa Claus tie tomorrow, it lights up and plays a medley of Christmas carols."

Krycek shook his head. "Yes, it's definitely obvious that you two are brothers, and we didn't even need the DNA test to confirm it," he stated.

They followed him into the dining room where a long buffet table had been set up with all sorts of delicacies on it. Filling their plates, they carried them into the family room where another Christmas tree had been decorated.

Three of Yori and Lev's little boys were staring up at all of the candy canes, gingerbread cookies, popcorn, and sugarplum garland hanging on it.

"Cousin Fox, Cousin Fox." The little boys rushed over to Mulder as he sat on the sofa with Krycek.

"Yes, boys?" he asked, smiling at them.

"Can we have a candy cane?" they asked in unison.

"You can have as many candy canes as you want after you eat," Mulder replied, winking at Yori who came up quietly behind his sons, hugging them. Their startled shrieks quickly turned to laughter.

"Come on, boys, you should see all of the treats that Fox and his family have prepared for us in the dining room." The large man steered them in the direction of the dining room.

Sawada sat down next to Krycek holding his daughter cradled in his arms. MacIver came into the room carrying two plates of food, placing one on a tray table next to the Japanese major. "Here you go, Kazuo."

"Thanks, Rory."

Krycek turned to Sawada. "How's Shinji doing?"

"He's starting to stay awake a little longer everyday. If Shin's, Hans', and Joe's symptoms follow Justin's, they should all be out of bed by the News Years Eve," he replied.

MacIver and Sawada had been watching Justin Blaise closely for any indications as to what to expect from their lover in the future. They had been questioning the immortal non-stop about how he was feeling until Blaise had started to become short tempered with them.

Tristan Woods walked into the room with John Byers. The two men were a sharp contrast to each other, Byers was flawlessly groomed in a tasteful suit, and Woods wore tight, green, leather pants and a black, silk shirt. Woods had been trying to fix Byers up on a blind date with one of his friends, but the dapper gunman kept refusing.

Byers looked pleadingly over at Mulder. "Excuse me, Alex, I see yonder a fair damsel in distress," he snickered, going over to rescue his friend.

"Tristan, isn't it time for you to be checking on Shinji, Hans, and Joe?" Mulder asked, looking at his watch.

"Mulder, you don't have to be so subtle, if you want me to stop bothering John all you have to do is say so," Woods replied saucily.

"Tristan, stop bothering John."

"See isn't that better? I'd love to stand and talk to you, but I have to go check on my patients. See you later, John," he chuckled, leaving the room.

"Ah, thanks, Mulder."

Langly strolled up with their coats, handing Byers his. "Mulder, John and I have to be shoving off, thanks for inviting us."

"Thanks for coming, guys. Are you going to be able to make it to Christmas dinner tomorrow?"

"Mulder, are you kidding, just try and stop us. See you then," Byers replied, pulling on his coat.

"Bye."

Kimberly and Tony left shortly after them with their daughters. Skinner's relatives left two hours later, along with Yori, Levi, and their boys. The boys were each carrying presents that Skinner, Krycek, and Mulder had bought for them.

Skinner strolled up to Mulder and Krycek with a baby balanced on each hip. Faith yawned and rested her head against Skinner's shoulder, closing her hazel eyes. "I'm going to put them to bed, the excitement has been too much for them."

"They were both very good tonight. Are you sure you can handle them all by yourself?" Mulder asked.

"Fox, you and Alex enjoy your evening alone together, we'll be fine. Don't stay in bed too late tomorrow, we're going to be opening the gifts in the morning."

"Don't worry, we'll be up early, neither of us wants to miss our girls' first Christmas," Mulder said, rubbing Faith's back lovingly, he leaned over kissing Hope on the cheek and giving Skinner a quick peck on the lips. "Night."

Krycek exchanged kisses with Skinner and the babies, too. He waited until Skinner had left the room before focusing his attention on Mulder.

"C'mon, Fox, I'll race you upstairs. The winner gets to suck the loser off," he shouted over his shoulder, he was already dashing for the staircase.

"No fair, Alex, you had a head start," Mulder complained, he really wanted to top Krycek first this evening. His lovers' obsession with the taste of his come was beginning to drive him insane. It had been fun months ago to be given a mind shattering blow job every evening, but enough was enough. He crashed through the door seconds after Krycek and tackled the younger man onto the bed, wrestling him onto his back. He stared into Krycek's very green eyes and very aroused face, his hands held the other man's wrists against the mattress.

"Alex, let me make one thing perfectly clear, I'm going to fuck you through this mattress then I'm going to suck you off. Tomorrow morning you can blow me to your hearts content, but not tonight." Mulder dove in and captured his lips, forcing him to surrender.

"God, Fox, I love it when you go all n'thral on me," Krycek giggled breathlessly. "Fine, you can be on top as long as we can fuck with our socks on."

"Socks? Okay, just don't start developing a fetish -- socks today and four inch pumps tomorrow," he chuckled.

They quickly wrestled out of their clothing, leaving them strewn all over the floor. Mulder ran a sock-covered foot down Krycek's leg, frowning. "I really don't find any erotic thrill in this."

"Shut up," Krycek growled, pulling Mulder's head down for a kiss, he sucked on his lower lip. His hand caressed down the other man's sides, feeling the ridges of his ribs beneath firm, silky skin.

Mulder's hands sought and found Krycek's nipples, he played with them until the younger man was moaning into his mouth.

Krycek was awash in sensations. Mulder's scent, taste, and the feel of his hot body were filling his senses. "Oh god, Fox," he groaned, pushing his hips up and rubbing his groin against his lover's.

Mulder moved down the other man's supple body, he sucked the side of Krycek's throat just below his ear, leaving a bright red raspberry behind. Mulder moved further down until Krycek's cock was pressed against his stomach and navel causing the agent to gasp and close his eyes as waves of unbridled desire flooded his senses. He quickly raised his body off and moved down further, he covered his panic by taking Krycek's cock in his mouth. Mulder had been careful in the past not to allow any physical contact between his lovers' sex and his stomach area. He was no longer concerned about them forcing themselves on him -- he was more concerned over controlling his own lust. //The *best* sex ever.// His friends' proclamations kept intruding on his thoughts.

Mulder was jerked back to the present, as Krycek pushed him off. He hadn't even been aware of how long he had been sucking him.

"Fox, are you still with me?"

Mulder stared up into Krycek concerned green eyes. What would it hurt he was two weeks from his next cycle, and he wouldn't become pregnant from the contact. "Alex, I changed my mind. I want to try something different." Mulder looked sultrily up at him through thick lashes, licking his lips in anticipation.

"What?" Krycek's breathing increased, as he became even more aroused under Mulder's lustful stare.

Mulder legs straddled Krycek's thighs and his ass was planted on the younger man's knees, as he knelt over him. He caressed and rubbed his belly then slipped a finger inside his navel, which caused his breathing became heavy. "I want to see if it's as good as they say, babe," he replied huskily.

"You want me to fuck you there?" Krycek sat up suddenly; he nearly toppled his lover off the bed, but he quickly grabbed the agent's arm steadying him.

"Yeah, do it," Mulder replied, rolling over onto his back, he offered himself to his lover.

Krycek had his lips on him instantly. He sucked and probed his lover's navel with his tongue. The taste and smell were the most incredible things he'd ever experienced, they filled his senses like a drug and his cock became wonderfully hard, it was leaking steadily. Krycek moved up, positioning himself over Mulder's opening, he couldn't control the force with which he plunged in or the scream that tore through his body. The internal muscles tightly gripped and massaged the entire length of his cock. It felt like he had inserted his cock into a vacuum pump that jerked, squeezed, and sucked him all at once. The internal fluids were increasing his cock's sensitivity, keeping him at the peak of arousal. The feeling was beyond description, if he died now he would die incredibly happy.

"So good, so good, so good."

Mulder wasn't sure, if it was Krycek, or himself that kept repeating that mantra. He stared up at his lover's throat, regrettably this position didn't allow for them to reach each other's mouths. His erection was pressed between Krycek's buttocks, but the angle was wrong for entry. He felt like he was flying high above the world, his eyes landed upon winged beings -- angels. They were holding out their arms to him, wanting him to join them. As he reached out his hand, the sky fell out from underneath him, and he was falling. He crashed back into his body, experiencing the most incredible orgasm of his life.

"Oh god, that was fucking awesome," Krycek gasped as he pulled Mulder into his arms kissing him passionately. They held each other tightly, trembling as their bodies slowly returned to normal and they fell into a sated sleep.

Krycek woke up a couple hours later. He managed to get Mulder underneath the covers without waking him, wrapping himself around his lover he fell back to sleep.

***

Foxfire Glenn Estate  
Christmas  
8:30 a.m.

Skinner held his daughter on his lap as he tried to get her to open another present. He started it for her, peeling a little corner of the paper away. Her little hands reached for the paper, tearing it off, then promptly tried to put it into her mouth. "No, angel, we do not eat the paper," Skinner admonished gently taking the paper away and throwing it into the trash bag.

"Walter, I think we should open the gifts for them otherwise we'll be here until New Years," Mulder advised.

"I agree, Walter, next Christmas they'll show more enthusiasm," Krycek replied, opening another gift for Faith, he held it up looking at Mulder in disgust. "Fox, a regulation NBA basketball?"

Spender chuckled, "Only you, Mulder, would get a seven month old a basketball."

"She'll grow into it. Besides, Jeff, do you know how irritating those Barney videos that you gave them are going to be?" Mulder asked.

"Yeah, that's why I got them," Spender smirked.

"Boys," Hunter voice cautioned as he came into the room carrying a tray of eggnog. He was wearing jeans and a Knicks sweatshirt that Mulder had given him earlier. "Melvin, has finally crawled out of bed, he's in the kitchen making breakfast."

"Good, I'm starved," Krycek said, setting Faith on the floor, he watched her crawl over to Skinner. She handed him a piece of paper she had found on the floor.

"Good girl," Skinner praised her, took the paper and threw it into the trash bag. Faith smiled, liking this game, she crawled away to find her uncle some more paper.

Mulder leaned back against the sofa, watching his family with undisguised love. He rested a hand on his belly. He was still feeling the compulsion for a child so he knew his and Krycek's sex last night hadn't resulted in him becoming pregnant, thank god. However, it had slightly lessened the compulsion. He sighed happily, looking forward to surprising Skinner by making love to him in the same manner that he and Krycek made love last night. Their lives were definitely looking up.

MacIver came racing excitedly into the room. "Doctor Pendrell called, he said . . . he said that he wanted to give Shin and me a Christmas present by giving us the results of Shin's amniocentesis today instead of tomorrow," he stopped to catch his breath before going on. "It's a boy! I'm going to have a son, do you believe it?"

Skinner stared at him stunned. "A boy, but we can't have boys," he replied softly.

"We can't have boys when the immortal's sperm is involved, but it's not involved at all when having a child this way," MacIver stated excitedly. "Of course, there still is a 50-50 chance that it might be a girl." He grinned. "I don't even know why I'm so excited -- I really wanted to have a daughter. Oh well, maybe next time."

Mulder looked over at Skinner; he knew how important having a son was to him. Now the Scotsman had just given him hope, which increased Mulder's trepidation and fear.

Sighing, Mulder slowly stood and walked over to his lover, lifting the baby off his lap, he passed her to Spender. "Jeff, please, watch your niece."

"C'mon, Walter, we need to talk, plus I want to give you your Christmas present," Mulder said, hauling Skinner off the sofa.

"Fox, there's no need for you to feel guilty. It's my problem and I'll deal with it," the bald man replied, following his lover to their bedroom.

"Walter, it's our problem. I know how much you want a son and I want to promise you that if I ever give into my compulsion it will be with you. Hopefully, we'll have a boy, but remember, it's still a 50-50 chance that it will be a girl." Mulder was undressing as he talked, looking up at Skinner, he smiled gently. "It would help if you got undress, too."

Mulder's promise to him had left Skinner frozen in his tracks. "Fox, do you really mean it?" he asked, toeing off his shoes.

"Yeah, I really mean it. But, Walter, I'm still going to fight that compulsion with everything I have." Mulder watched as his lover folded the last article of clothing neatly over the nearest chair. He walked up to Skinner and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

"So, tell me about my Christmas present? Is it bigger than a breadbox?" Skinner quipped, his hands stroking down Mulder's back and groping his ass.

"Oh yeah. The others were right, Walter, it really is the most mind-shattering sex," Mulder purred against Skinner's lips, taking his hand he placed it on his belly.

"Fox, you're going to allow me to have sex with you there?"

"Merry Christmas, lover," Mulder replied, pulling Skinner over to the bed and lying down in the center on his back. "It's not the best position, but once you're in it really doesn't matter."

Skinner's eyes misted over; he felt such love for this beautiful man lying before him. "Fox, you are one in a billion, I love you so much," he murmured, straddling Mulder's hips he bent down and kissed him thoroughly. His hand caressed over his lover's belly, seeking out and finding his navel, he cautiously inserted a finger.

"Oh god, Walter, that feels so good," Mulder moaned, writhing beneath the larger man.

"Fuck," Skinner gasped, startled. His finger was being gripped and squeezed, he could only imagine how good that would feel around his cock.

"Fox, does this hurt you at all? Do I need to prepare you?" He asked, feeling the internal moisture surrounding his finger.

"No, Walter, just get on with it." Mulder's voice was deep with desire.

Skinner's cock was hard and leaking against his belly, he felt Mulder's arousal underneath his own ass. The bald man grabbed his cock and positioned it over Mulder's navel then quickly pushed in against the tightly gripping internal muscles. "Oh, damn, that feels so good," he moaned. He kissed the top of Mulder's head once he was fully seated inside. Skinner's body shuddered from intense pleasure as he rolled them onto their sides, not wanting to crush his lover under his weight.

It was amazing, he didn't even have to thrust; Mulder's internal muscles were doing all the work. He had a leg thrown over the other man's hip and his arms hugged him firmly against his chest. The heat from their bodies pressed together was so sweet, Skinner wished he could reach Mulder's mouth. "Oh, fuck, yes, yes," he groaned.

Mulder felt himself drifting again as pleasure soared through him. He was back flying through the clouds; then he was in a land made out of crystals. There was a sparkling waterfall and a rainbow arched over his head so close that he could almost touch it. Fragrant colorful flora filled the land and out of the brilliant colors stepped a winged being, Mulder knew that this wasn't an angel; angel wings were pure white this being had brown wings. He realized how absurd those thoughts were, having never seen an angel before, how would he know the true color of their wings.

They study each other for long moments before the being reached out a hand and lovingly caressed his face. "I am King Xowolfe, you are my chosen one."

Before Mulder could ask what he had meant, the whole land dissolved into a burst of bright colors and he was back once more in his body as waves of shear pleasure burned through his every cell.

Skinner slowly pulled his limp penis free, he had never experienced such an earth shattering orgasm before. He moved down to take Mulder's lips in a slow, loving kiss. "Fox, love you," he murmured tiredly, rubbing the younger man's back soothingly until the tremors subsided.

"God, Walter," Mulder murmured, resting his head on Skinner's shoulder. His hand rested on the larger man's chest. "I love you." He smiled against Skinner's shoulder, closing his eyes he drifted off into a blissful sleep, looking forward to the future.

***


End file.
